


in parts and pieces

by decayofanova



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Found Family, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Past Child Abuse, Past Miscarriage, Past Sexual Assault, Selectively Mute Persona 5 Protagonist, Slow Burn, dark themes, mpreg kinda?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 78,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decayofanova/pseuds/decayofanova
Summary: Munehisa Iwai is a single father of two adopted sons, while also acting as pack leader to his family and friends from his former yakuza clan. They're small, but the missing role of "pack mother" is starting to show its strain on the group's dynamics. It's not for lack of trying from the alpha, but Iwai refuses to mate with someone his children don't naturally bond with. His leaders leave him with two choices: find a mate or step down.Akira Kurusu is stuck. Twenty two, and brand new to the city, he's working part time at his uncle's coffeeshop to try and make an honest living after some run ins with the law. The omega has racked up a lot of debt to some bad people, and he needs to make things right as fast as he can before his bad luck catches up to him.It starts with a chance encounter. Then well intentioned prodding from pack and friends. In parts and pieces they come together, but how will their story end?
Relationships: Iwai Munehisa/Kurusu Akira, Iwai Munehisa/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 126
Kudos: 151





	1. they say bad news comes in threes, but all that bad brought you to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this started as a different pairing but will continue as an Iwai x Akira! Sorry for any confusion, but hey the muse does what it does.
> 
> 1/16/21 Back again! I had to go back and make some major changes plot wise. Solely for the fact, that I like it better this way :) Sorry for any confusion again, but next chapter we get our two lovely boys to meet.

Iwai Munehisa isn’t unused to startling awake. It’s happened more often than not in his forty-five years on earth. The alpha had never been much of a heavy sleeper, his therapist reminds him often that childhood traumas can do that to a person. Mune reminds his therapist that spending a lot of his formative years in strange houses with strange people, being able to jump from sleep to attack mode had been a literal life saver.

They have very interesting sessions. 

Regardless of the origins of Munehisa’s poor sleeping habits, he's grateful for them since being sensitive to sounds comes in handy with both his sons but _especially_ his youngest.

Four year old Shizuko was perched atop Munehisa’s wide, muscled chest. His dark brown curls were snuggled close, tickling at his father’s stubbled neck as the child sucked his thumb before letting out a soft coo at the flashy cartoon on tv. Iwai isn't surprised he'd fallen asleep under the heavy warmth. 

With Kaoru, Mune had been hyper vigilante, almost afraid to even look away when his eldest son had slept. As soon as Kaoru had gotten old enough to the point he wasn’t constantly trying to harm himself by existing, along came Shizuko. Munehisa would feel guilty for ‘resting his eyes’ but Kaoru swore up and down that it was okay and that he’d entertain his little brother. The transition from one to two children had been rough, but the alpha didn’t regret a second of their life together. At least he didn't have to go through diapering and potty training again.

Iwai feels a timid tap across his chest. He tries sitting up to see his Shizuko’s wide, dark honey eyes staring at him expectantly. _Must be that time._

“Yeah, yeah Daddy’s up. You ready for a snack?” Shizuko’s chubby fingers sign _yes please!_

Mune holds Shizuko under his legs, still thinner than he’d like even though it feels like the pack’s been piling this kid with food for the last year. They adjust to rise off the couch and Iwai cradles his son on his hip before they walk through the quiet house.

He’s able to tiptoe over the scattered toys and into the kitchen, making obnoxious zooming noises when navigating around the table and chairs that he _knows_ he asked his kids to push in after breakfast. The sound effects make Shizuko laugh, just a whisper, quiet as a butterfly kiss. 

_Silly! Silly!_ He signs before pointing to the fridge. Iwai already knows the drill. They open the fridge together, the alpha’s large fuzzier hand over his son’s tiny hairless one, and Shizuko lets out wheezing breaths that his pediatrician says are his own versions of chirps. 

“Okay, let’s practice ready?” Iwai holds his hand up to mirror Shizuko. “Say it with me now, R-E-D yogurt or B-L-U-E yogurt.” The duo match in their slow and clumsy sign language. Shizuko had only been able to start communicating with others after he’d been removed from his home last year. He’d been diagnosed with selective mutism and his previous family just had the boy point to what he wanted...for four fuckin’ years.

Now that Shizuko was with Iwai and learning to communicate through signing and pictures, it was like a whole new world was open to him. All of the Iwai family were emergent speakers, but as Doctor Takemi says: practice makes progress. 

Munehisa praised his son for his choice in blue yogurt, heartily singing a little cheer they’d made up, _(blue for me, blue for you, maybe Kaoru-nii will pick blue too!)_ before settling Shizuko into his boosted seat at the table. Kaoru had always been big for his age, though Mune knows he isn’t supposed to compare children. It's especially unfair when they weren't blood related, but his oldest hadn’t needed the booster past three and Shizuko was going to be five in just a few weeks. 

Shizuko waited patiently while Iwai prepared the cold treat, mixing in some vitamin powder, before serving it. The boy quickly signed _thank you_ , before digging in, wheezy breaths interrupting his large bites.

While his kid snacks, Iwai checks his phone. He glances over to Shizuko often, because he’s had enough close calls at his speedy eater nearly choking. The alpha knows it's normal with his child's past history of food insecurity. Still, Mune thinks he’s greyed enough as it is.

His mood sours at the new text in his inbox.

_Sitter: Iwai-san, I’m sorry but I won’t be able to make it tonight or the rest of the week. Actually this is me quitting. You’re great, kids are great, it’s just a lot. We discussed a raise, but I just don’t think it’s going to work. Shizuko-chan really fights bonding with me too much. Again, sorry!_

He rubs a hand down his face, days old stubble scratching his palm and crooked fingers.

_Fucking great._

Iwai closes that message, not sure he can politely respond to the sitter who doesn’t have the decency to even call and let him know they’re quitting. If they felt this easy severing a bond with his boys through a fucking text then yeah no shit Shizuko wouldn’t bond.

Mune takes a deep breath and sends a text to Kaoru to meet him at the dojo after school since the sitter is canceling. Iwai would feel bad he can’t even remember their name if it wasn’t the fourteenth one they’d had in the last year.

Their reasons were semi-valid, he’s got enough self awareness to admit that. While to him, his children were the most wonderful beings to ever exist, he could admit they were also needy. Kaoru was an easy going kid, but he had a temper hidden under his quiet demeanor. He also tended to worry and display anxious tics like stuttering and stress scenting. Shizuko required delicate handling or he would have meltdowns that lasted hours. Even though the boy had been scented and accepted by his packmates for months, he still showed severe reluctance to bond with anyone who wasn’t Mune or Kaoru.

Iwai had tried multiple nanny companies using references from his neighbors. None of them could properly handle the needs of his children, so the boys refused to bond with them. The phone buzzes noisily on the wood table, startling Shizuko and making the boy pout.

_Too loud!_

“Sorry, sorry,” Iwai says and signs back before swiping open his messages.

_Kao-chan: Did Rumi-san quit?_

_Dad: That her name? And yep._

_Kao-chan: If she quit yesterday she woulda beat the record for the guy who quit after six days when Zu-chan barfed on her._

_Dad: oh man he was a mess. Well I’ll leave the back open for you. I put money in your account so get yourself and your cousins something to eat after class okay? Maybe bring something for your brother._

_Kao-chan: You can count on me!_

It warmed his heart, how reliable his eldest son was. Iwai wondered if Kaoru harbored any resentment towards him for adding on to their family. They’d been together ten years and then suddenly one day they had Shizuko. Kaoru could’ve complained and acted out, Munehisa wouldn’t have blamed him for it one bit. Instead, he had taken one look at Shizuko, and began scenting him after calling him little brother. The memory still brought a tear to his eye.

Each night Kaoru would snuggle with his father and Shizuko, ending their bedtime routine with sending wishes for his brothers’ happiness and well being. Iwai couldn’t be more blessed with his family. 

The alpha rotates his thick wrist to check his watch. Kaoru would be out of school in a few hours. He’d planned on teaching the sitter, _Rumi-san_ she was apparently named, Shizuko’s new signs for the week. Didn’t look like he’d need to take the time anymore.

Iwai waits for his youngest to finish his snack. Shizuko knocks twice on the table to alert his father he’d finished, before they clean it up together. The boy had gotten an alarming amount of yogurt in his hair, mixing the tangy blueberry smell into his soft, childish airy scent.

Iwai gives him a quick bath, much to Shizuko’s huffy displeasure, before dressing him for the chilly January afternoon. A yellow strawberry print sweater, black leggings, and red boots, topped with a thick lime green coat, and yellow pom-pom hat. Gruff as Iwai was, even he couldn’t deny how cute Shizuko looked. He stopped to make the always photo ready Shizuko pose for a picture, the child sticking out his tongue and throwing up a little peace sign, before the alpha dressed himself. It was a simple look, black high collared sweater, dark jeans, black boots, and a long grey coat. The gloomy cloud next to his sunshine child. 

The walk to the dojo wasn’t long at all. Iwai is sure he overdressed his son for the eight minute walk (which he only knows the exact minutes of because Kaoru used to time it daily when they first moved) but Shizuko is more focused on kicking his little boots in the snow. 

The sidewalk crunches with salted ice melt, but it’s nowhere near as noisy as it had been when the family lived closer to Shibuya. Kaoru had been sad to leave his old neighborhood friends, but he didn’t deny enjoying the boost in popularity that came with being associated with the local dojo in the smaller location.

The Yongen-Jaya Mixed Martial Arts Club had been an unexpected inheritance from the only father figure Iwai had. The head of their yakuza clan, Iwai Eito, had passed seven years ago. Despite having his own biological sons, he wanted Munehisa _specifically_ to have his prized martial arts studio along with the paid off house the alpha currently lived in. 

Ownership of the Dojo and the Iwai Estate came with the added responsibilities of becoming the pack leader. Munehisa had been ready for Eito’s sons to fight him to claim what was essentially their birthright. He wouldn't have taken it personally. But he should’ve known better. Eito had always been deemed 'non-traditional' compared to other branches of their clan. If the man said that Munehisa would be the best leader for them, the sons trusted that choice. 

In the past Mune had left most of the dojo’s affairs to his yakuza brothers. Mostly just dropping in every other week to help with documents or being a last minute call to cover classes. His specialty was weapons, not hand to hand combat, but helped as much as he could. As the alpha took on more of his leadership role, able to phase out the more violent parts of his their lifestyle the visits became more spaced out, despite Kaoru’s laments over not getting to see his uncles as often. 

After he became a father of two it was silly to pay such stupid high rent in the city when there was a house in his name, so the Iwai family relocated to the suburban neighborhood. Now that he was closer to the studio, Munehisa was there daily. He liked it, helping people become stronger, more confident as their bodies and spirits grew. And if he let himself brag, it kept him in pretty good shape. 

As Munehisa and Shizuko rounded the corner, before the building was in sight, the alpha could hear the shouts of a group exercise going. Sometimes too many bodies made the studio hot, so they’d open the doors. Shizuko taps a gloved hand against his father’s arms before pointing to the orange noise canceling headphones around Iwai’s neck.

“Here you go,” Munehisa replies calmly, stopping to hand the headphones to his son. The boy adjusts them and places them over his ears, a ragged purr trying to escape his throat. 

\---

Now that it was the end of January, all Munehisa could think about was Shizuko’s birthday in less than two weeks on the 10th. His little pup would be five and it’s such a huge milestone not only in Japan but their back as well. They had done a small “adoption party” last summer when all the ink on the paperwork had dried. But a birthday with the pack would be on a whole different level.

_Shizuko would probably be most comfortable in the house, but will we be able to fit everyone?_ The alpha rolls a sweet berry sucker around his tongue, clicking it along his bottom teeth. _There’s space in the backyard, but there’s still so much snow on the ground._

**“Iwai-san.”**

_Ooh, we could use portable heaters, but would that just melt the snow and make things muddy?_

**“Iwai-san?”**

_There’s no way to shrink the guest list without offending anyone either, man what do I do?_

“Munehisa-san?” A quick poke to his side makes the man jump and nearly choke on his berry flavored spit. The alpha woman seated next to him, his right hand, Niijima Sae, bites her bottom lip to keep from laughing. Mune feels his face flush before clearing his throat.

“My apologies, repeat the question?” 

There’s a long sigh over the speakers of the telephone.

**“Iwai-san we were wondering how your branch of the clan is doing? It’s been quiet since you welcomed your last pup.”** Munehisa can hear the weariness in the man’s voice. _Yeah me fuckin’ too buddy._ The alpha quickly shifts his thoughts from cake and balloons to yakuza affairs. 

“Our group numbers are fine, still small, only fifteen sworn in by code, but the pack is growing. Niijima-san can give you all the official shit,” Mune grins at the smothered snort the fair haired woman lets out at the curse. “Really Yongen-Jaya has been fine, we’ve got our patrols down, no trouble out here.” Mune looks over to Sae to see if she has anything to add, her response is to smile and give a thumbs up.

**“That’s good news then. Some of the other clans are noticing a rise in bike gangs among high schoolers, nothing too serious yet but you know how superiors don’t like their toes stepped on. It's dishonorable.”**

Mune and Sae have matching annoyed looks. They certainly were aware with how the older members of the yakuza behaved when ‘the ways’ were questioned. It's been almost ten years and they still bitch about Mune's choice in a _female_ alpha as right hand. Iwai countered the code stated Sae just needed to be an alpha. Maybe he should ask Sae if she thinks he'd be a good lawyer too. The man on the phone continued down his list of questions.

**“Is your family still in Eito-san’s old estate?”**

“Yep.”

There’s an awkward beat of silence before a soft shuffling sound.

**“Any chance we can convince you to move back closer to Shinjuku? We could really use your particular skills out there. Surely your pack would understand a relocation since they’re so small.”**

Munehisa’s shoulders tighten, mood immediately souring. His usual campfire and spiced rum scent must be turning extra smoky because Shizuko whimpers from his spot on the couch under his blankets. Iwai leans back to place a hand on the child’s back to try and soothe him back to sleep, adjusting his headphones to keep him from overhearing the call in case he wakes up.

Sae smiles at her teddy bear of a boss before narrowing her brown eyes and scooting the telephone closer to her. 

“Niijima-san, right hand to Iwai-san speaking. With all due respect sir, my boss has stated multiple times over the years that our pack is happy where we are. I find it disrespectful that this boundary has been questioned multiple times not only in his presence, but now mine as well.” When Sae gets in her second in command mode, Iwai is reminded how verbally ruthless she can be and why he chose her over any other member in the pack. Her background in law was a big draw for him, but the way she took care of their pack was even more valuable.

**“Niijima-san, we don’t mean to cross any lines here,”** the man speaks up, much more nervous sounding. **“We’re only asking on behalf of other clans. Their words not ours.”** The duo share a look, thankful not for the first time that this check in had been a phone call and not a trip to the mansion. Munehisa had a pretty shit poker face. The statement was odd. No clans had reached out to them for help in _years_ , and when they had, it never required more than one or two members. Why would the head branch even lie about that?

“That is very well,” Sae replies sweet as sugar, a wide smile scrunching up the little black freckle under her eye. “In the future please relay the message that if anyone requires assistance from the Iwai clan they can contact us _directly_. We’re always happy to help.” There’s a beat of silence before the man replies.

**“Yes, we’ll be sure to do so. Niijima-san please be sure to get us the** ** _official shit_** **as Iwai-san said. We’ll be in touch.”**

“Bye bye!~” Sae chirps.

“See ya,” is Munehisa’s gruff reply. 

The call ends and Sae instantly relaxes, her long legs stretching from their kneeled position. Iwai follows the same and knows it’s going to be a while before he feels like standing back up. His office at the dojo is fairly sized. He only really needs his desk area, the plush couch for the kids to sleep, his mini fridge, and the floor table with the stupidly nicknamed ‘yakuza hotline’ telephone on it. 

Sae splits her legs apart, going into a deep stretch. Not for the first time does Mune consider getting a pair of leggings, they always look so comfortable. “Why do we have to sit like that when they’re not even in the room with us? Seiza style always makes my ankles go numb.”

“Gotta be a little traditional every once in a while. Least we don’t have to dress up yeah?” Iwai replies, checking over his sleeping son again. Still snoring.

“Aw, I like wearing the kimono though, you’re the one who always complains about the suits even though all the omegas look at you like meat on a tray.” Sae teases, making the alpha roll his dark grey eyes.

“And that’s exactly _why_ I hate it.”

“Yeah yeah, and I’m going to be the next empress of Japan. Let’s finish this shit before the kids get here.”

Sae gets Munehisa to go over the remaining documents that they have to send over to the larger yakuza branch of Tokyo. The Iwai pack is formally registered under Munehisa as the official leader, but only certain members of the pack, like Sae and himself are directly involved in the yakuza side of things.

They'd managed to avoid the week long trip to the head estate earlier in January, citing Kaoru's anxiety over traveling. Sae had gone in his place, but they insisted calling and speaking with him anyway. What good was being the leader if he couldn't fuckin' delegate? They go over the standard information that needed to be updated after a new year. And okay _maybe_ they had been putting off all month, whatever. So many of the questions were mundane and could be found by just searching public records.

There were officially two new pups in the pack, Shizuko and a baby by one of Eito’s bio sons and his third wife. 

“We sent a gift right?”

“Yes, Mune, what kind of right hand do you think I am?”

Three of their members were courting, another one would be having a bonding and mating ceremony this year. The seven school aged pups in the pack, including Kaoru, were enrolled in the same private academy since it went from kindergarten to high school. Apart from Mune’s son, their upcoming tuition for the year would be paid for from the ‘treasure vault’. Despite being yakuza, Munehisa tried to use civilian funds from running the dojo to pay for his children’s lives. Some didn’t understand it, but they didn’t need to.

“Let me pay for Kaoru’s tuition this year, then you’ll only have to do Shizuko’s. Both of them are gonna be way too much for your budget boss,” Sae offered as she went over spreadsheets. Mune didn’t feel insulted by the offer, he trusted her with the pack’s financial well being including his own.

“Only if it’s money from your day job then, but you already knew I was gonna say that.” Iwai chuckles at Sae’s grumbling. “And only if Makoto’s semester is already paid for too.”

“You’re such a brat,” Sae scoffs already going through her bank account app. She’s earned her title of ‘favorite auntie’ already but she’ll be damned if she slacks and loses it. “But fine. Let me see what I can do.”

“I’m sure Kaoru will appreciate it,” Iwai teases from his spot next to Shizuko. “The check in call went better than I thought it would.”

Sae nods as she works her magic over budgets and outlines and a bunch of shit that always gives the older man a headache.

“Well it’s probably because you finally bared your neck and accepted their terms for getting a mate,” the woman places an acrylic nail between her teeth. Silence. “You have been looking for one right? We’ve only got until Zu-chan’s birthday.” Sae’s glare starts burning a hole through the side of Iwai’s face since he has suddenly become very interested in counting the freckles on Shizuko’s nose.

“Fuck me, Mune you haven’t even tried have you?” The woman barks and Mune has the nerve to look sheepish.

“I have tried!”

“All your babysitters don’t count boss, those are for the boys, you are supposed to find someone for _you_ to mate and bond with.”

It was a stupid condition to keep his title as pack leader. It was outdated, sexist, but most importantly, annoying as fuck. When Munehisa became leader he had been single at the time. Between focusing all of his attention on being Kaoru’s dad along with suddenly being in charge of a lot of people, he didn't even consider wasting time looking for a mate.

Because Eito had been well respected, the higher ups let it slide. The Iwai pack at the time was small enough. It could be handle being led by with an unmated alpha. As time went on and they started to grow, Munehisa’s reluctance to be mated could no longer be overlooked. Last year, he'd been commanded to make the choice: follow the traditions or step down as leader.

Sae had worked out a compromise that since he was a new father again he needed time to find someone of his choosing, _not theirs_ , to bond with his pups. It was a struggle, because apparently in their graciousness they'd lined up an arsenal of unmated omegas for him to 'choose' from. When he left the estate without picking any of them, a trail of broken hearts in his wake, the leaders had given him until Shizuko’s next birthday to 'get this shit sorted'. Unfortunately for him, time was quickly running out.

“Why would I bind someone to our family who doesn’t get along with my children?” Munehisa asks, already worn out by the conversation they’d had time and time again. “A shitty pack mother is worse than no pack mother at all.” 

Sae grimaces. She had only been a part of Eito’s clan for a little while when his mate was still alive. He was a mean little omega wife, petty to the other mates, constantly dipping his hands in money that wasn't meant for his shopping habit. The omega had caused a lot of strain among the members. No one wanted to ever admit it aloud, but when he passed after being shot in a turf war, there weren’t a lot of sad faces at the funeral. 

“I understand your hesitation, and I agree because of course we only want what’s best for you and your sons, but we’re running out of time, Mune. Do you trust me?”

The alpha looks at his second in command, he’d chosen her out of all the other members because if, god forbid, something happened to him, he trusted her to fill his place. 

“Of course Sae.”

“Then let me and Makoto take care of it.”

And really, what choice did he have? He’d been backed into a corner, putting off his duties out of spite. Munehisa nods, and the woman smiles softly.

“I won’t let you down boss.”

  
  


\---

By the time they finish signing and stamping everything, Sae leaves with a friendly goodbye to go deliver the documents. After a series of knocks on the door it takes less than five minutes for Munehisa to remember why it was so important for his sons to have after school care. 

Kaoru had arrived with his cousins in tow, taking the back entrance that went straight into the alpha’s office. It was fine, preferred even, because it didn’t disrupt with the ongoing martial arts classes. 

It did interrupt Shizuko’s nap though. 

“Y’all can’t come in any quieter? Bub’s trying to sleep,” Iwai waves harshly trying to silent the noisy crowd but it’s no use. Shizuko lifts his bed mussed head off the couch, setting his eyes on his big brother, waving to be held. 

“Sorry,” Kaoru answers before dipping to pick up the youngest. “The twins won’t get over the vending machines being out of strawberry milk.” Kaoru leans back to keep Shizuko’s hands off his glasses, which Munehisa appreciates because he really doesn’t have it in him to buy _another_ pair.

The combined annoyed sigh from Caroline and Justine could have rattled the building.

“Well Kaoru-nii wouldn’t even let us look at the other machines downstairs! There could’ve been more!” Caroline’s fangs had come in early for an eight year old, leading everyone to predict she would have an alpha dynamic like her father. Kaoru just sipped his chocolate milk happily, pausing to let Shizuko take a long drink from the straw. Kaoru’s fangs hadn’t come yet, which was fine since it meant his chubby baby face would stay longer. No one was immune to those cheeks, much to the eleven year old’s embarrassment. 

“We couldn’t look around all day,” Kaoru shrugs, quietly scooting around the girl to drop his heavy backpack on the floor. The calmer twin, Justine, puffed up like she was ready to argue, before their older sister, Lavenza, cleared her throat. 

“Girls, let’s go find dad and ask for money. We can have Kaoru-nii walk us to the corner store.”

Kaoru hoped if he could ignore his bossy cousins then maybe they would forget about making him go back in the cold. Instead he continues to babble to his baby brother on the couch, using his basic sign language to ask how being at home with the old man was. Shizuko shrugged before replying _‘tv, nap, snuggles.’_

“Can you guys practice colors with him this week,” Iwai calls to the group of kids. “Dr. Takemi says signing while we talk will help all of us pick it up faster.”

_“Hai,”_ the kids chirp back, followed by a wheezy hiccup from Shizuko and his frantic waving of _‘yes!’_ It wasn’t an alpha command by any means, but all pups want to follow the directions of their pack leader. Justine leans in to sign a hello to Shizuko before ruffling his curly hair. Lavenza softly coos behind her.

“Zuko-chan is getting better though, it’s less pointing and grunting for stuff he’s wanting,” Kaoru pridefully chirps as he runs through the rainbow colors, making Shizuko point to the colors on Lavenza’s bright backpack after he slowly spells them out. “Before we know it he’ll be ready to start trying words.”

“Zu-chan can’t talk dummy,” Caroline snaps, still in her foul mood. “Or he _won’t_ , it’s easy though!” Iwai’s neck tenses because he knows the girl means well, but he can already see Kaoru’s cheeks getting pink like when he’s ready to snap to defend his brother. Mune’s gotta nip this fight _quick._

“Kaoru if I give you five bucks will you go to the corner store with them and get strawberry milk?” Iwai shuts his laptop knowing there won’t be any progress on registering the early birds for the spring term with everyone in the office. Caroline huffs, stomping a little foot before flinging her body to squeeze between Iwai’s legs, squishing her face into his chest. The alpha laughs catching her as she rubs her face back and forth trying to pick up his scent. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Mune asks, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head, watching out for her braided pale buns. She must be cranky from not getting enough scenting.

“Uncle, I just want my pink milk.” she pouts, and what kind of monster would he be to deny that request. 

Mune rearranges his body carefully to avoid jostling the girl to pull out his wallet looking for the bill he knows was in there this morning, but Kaoru lets out an excited trill to get his attention

“I got it dad, there should still be money on my card,” he interrupts, shifting to hold Shizuko on his hip. “I’ll take the girls and Zuko-chan. You want anything?”

“Just a canned coffee.” Iwai hums already loading more cash onto Kaoru’s account.

“Thank you Kaoru-nii~” The blonde trio singsongs and Kaoru looks all the part of a proud big brother who just saved the day. It’s a flurry of coats and gloves, the twins already moving on to bickering about something else while Lavenza looks on her sisters fondly.

“We’ll be back soon, let’s bundle up Zu-chan!” Kaoru and Shizuko wrap up against the cold and exit out the back, letting in a cold draft. This had been the snowiest winter in years. The alpha releases a breath before opening his laptop again to try and get through the applications.

Through the office door he can hear the repetitive chants of the jujutsu class going through their warm ups. It was Wednesday, so Tanaka-san was the teacher today. He led classes like a general leading a battalion. No unnecessary flair, just repetition until perfection. He was Kaoru’s favorite surprisingly, the boy glowed under the order and predictability that came with the strict alpha.

Iwai had noticed that even though he loved jujutsu with Tanaka-sensei, recently he preferred aikido training on Mondays and Thursdays with Niijima-sensei. She was an intense alpha, just like her older sister, but she had a way that made you believe in your own merits even when she was correcting your form. Sae wouldn’t hesitate to tell Iwai his punches sucked ass. But that’s why he respected her.

A new knock stalled Iwai’s concentration before it even began. The door opened revealing the younger Niijima sister herself, bundled up like a navy colored caterpillar. She smiles, exposing elongated fangs. Her seasonal rut must be coming up.

“Sorry for intruding,” Makoto says cheerfully, waving mittened hands. “I bumped into the kids on the way over and they told me you were hiding out, so I couldn’t resist saying hello.” Mune stretched his arms overheard, letting out a satisfying crack in his lower back.

“It’s fine, ain’t nothing exciting back here.” he easily replies, because really there wasn’t. He kept all the important documents locked in the basement of the building anyway. “How’s classes going?” The alpha woman shrugs, tugging her cream colored knitted hat off. 

“It's the last before I’m done. Few more exams and I'll be business school certified to help Haru open her shop,” Makoto doesn’t hide the happiness in her voice when speaking about her creampuff of a mate. The women had been working the past two years at opening a gardening store in Yongen-Jaya. After licensing work and miles of red tape, it seemed the finish line was closing in since Makoto would be certified to oversee the process. Mune was happy for them and their neighborhood. Haru was an exceptional gardener.

“I’m a little surprised to have seen your boys out today though Iwai-san.” Makoto raises a brow to Iwai who grunts. The older alpha reaches into the plastic jar of suckers under his desk. They'd become his oral fixated habit he’d quit smoking since becoming a father. 

“Sitter canceled. Quit actually.” Makoto’s red eyes turn sad.

“Rumi-san isn’t coming back?” How was everyone able to remember this sitter’s name? Mune wasn’t _that_ old!

“Ah it’s fine, it ain’t anyone’s fault. She probably needed to get ready to focus on her last semester of high school.” Munehisa reassures her. Makoto picks up the hint, preparing to exit his office.

“Well this just means I get more time with one of my best students.” The praise hits the older man just right and he glows like a firefly in a jar. He’s sure Makoto’s just making him feel better, but show him any alpha who doesn’t rumble at having their pups praised and he’ll show you a liar. The brunette leaves quietly and Iwai’s placed in an unfamiliar silence.

The sucker had been a sour orange, making his mouth pucker, but some of that could be stress related. The alpha didn’t feel right relying so much on others to take care of his children. 

When Mune’s in between sitters like this, the pack embodies the full spirit of _‘it takes a village’_ and Iwai is grateful. So grateful he could spend the rest of his life attempting to make up for it and it still wouldn’t be enough. 

He knows the pack adores the boys. His yakuza brothers insist the kids call them all 'uncle', and over time including their wives and children as 'auntie' and 'cousins'. They always spoil them for holidays, especially this past Christmas, since it was Shizuko's first one as an Iwai. 

Munehisa and his sons are blessed with their found family, but he _knows_ his boys deserve better from him as their father. 

_Ping-a-Ping._

Iwai looks at his laptop and sees an email from Makoto of all people. She was literally just here, why the hell was she emailing him? 

_Apologies if this is too forward of me, but I might have a solution to your current childcare and marriage problem. If I offend, delete this and I’ll never bring it up again, but I don’t think it would hurt to consider the option. Also Sae made me do it._

He always thought Makoto was so formal for only being 24. 

He opens the attached document and already feels his shoulders tense. 

**Kanto Prefecture Organization for Contracted Companion Omegas: Tokyo Branch**

Iwai hears the back door handle jiggle and quickly turns, hand ready to reach under the desk for the hidden compartment next to the sucker jar. Thankfully it was just Kaoru. 

“Kid you know you need to knock first, you’ll give your old man a heart attack.” Iwai rubs his hands on his jeans. No way, they’re not sweaty. He’s fine. Just fine. 

“Sorry! Shizuko kept making the sign for ‘potty’ so I rushed!” Kaoru is holding his brother and a plastic bag with snacks. His glasses are fogged from the quick change in temperature and Mune steps in to assist before his blinded kid tears the office apart. Shizuko toddles quickly into the attached bathroom while the girls rush inside, chattering happily. 

“I’m going to go do my homework at the front desk with Niijima-sensei, here’s your coffee!”

Iwai nods, pulling the office door to the rest of the dojo open for Kaoru and his cousins to sweep out. His son places the caramel vanilla coffee on his desk, and Mune is a little touched that Kaoru remembered the kind he liked. A few minutes later Shizuko comes out of the bathroom into the empty office. He looks up at the alpha with wide eyes. 

_Kaoru-nii is gone?_

“He's got schoolwork, but you get to stay with me for a little longer,” Iwai explains, signing the words _‘stay with me’_ which Shizuko happily copies. The child quickly crawls into his father’s lap, it is his favorite spot after all. Iwai holds him close, rumbling softly when he hears his boy’s wheezy little chirps. 

“How’s my little man?” Shizuko tilts his head, knocking the high ponytail they’d attempted after his bath even more off kilter. Iwai wants to adjust the tie dyed scrunchie so badly, but he knows it won’t be worth a grumpy kid. Shizuko waves his hands to get Iwai’s attention before slowly moving his fingers.

_I am happy! I like lion hugs._

It’s what they’d taken to calling it when Iwai would hold the boys and croon slowly, it’s like a much deeper omega purr meant to relax the pack. 

“Think you can sit with Papa Lion while he does his work until the other cubs return?”

_Yeah!_

The child watches in silence as his father scrolls up and down the bright screen. Papa hums and haws as faces with red circles around them pass by, he recognizes a few of the letters but he’s nowhere close to being able to make sense of the words.

Makoto had been very thorough in her notes on which omegas she thought would be a good fit for her boss. Sae’s comments were more along the lines of _‘he’s cute, she says she makes American food, I like their hair.'_ Iwai appreciated it, really he did, but there was a reason he hadn’t considered getting a companion omega. They cost a fuckin’ fortune.

And while Iwai made good money from running the martial arts club, this would make him have to dig into the savings from his old life as a full time criminal. Blood money was fine for pack emergencies, but not a luxury like this. Especially when there was the risk that the boys could still reject bonding with whoever he picks anyway. The fee for breaking the bonding contract early cost twice as much.

“Anyone catch your eye?” Iwai’s voice rumbles down Shizuko’s back. The little boy looks up at his dad like the alpha is crazy. Mune laughs loudly, making Shizuko bounce. “Yeah, me neither.” 

The first choice the sisters had both agreed on was an older omega whose pups were out of the nest. She listed that she could only be a partial companion. Makoto penciled in to explain that because this omega was bonded to her own mate and had children, she wouldn’t be able to fully bond with the boys or him. Iwai took that to mean that if she was overwhelmed by his pups she could jump ship. 

Mune immediately knocked her off the list. If he was even going to try and do this he needed someone all in. No more people who would treat his children like a job. Plus he wasn’t sure how the leaders would accept another compromise to their compromise. Sae’s ability to bend rules to her will could only go so far.

Their second choice was younger, 28 years old. His profile boasted his “classical omega training”. The term always rubbed Mune somewhat the wrong way. He saw the way those programs could turn people out. Pretty little omega dolls who only did what their sires and mates commanded them to. It would be sexist to say that every omega who went through the four year process turned out that way, but he’d seen it enough to have some basis for his dislike of it. The man's profile stated that while he wasn’t mated he would be ‘open to a temporary bite’ if the family was a good fit.

The idea didn’t bother the alpha as much as he thought it would. He chalked it up to his growing desperation after Kaoru’s teacher had commented on a downturn in his behavior since his birthday the past December. Iwai thought it was a case of winter blues, something they’d dealt with in the past. 

Then messily built stress nests began cropping up around the house, along with complaints of stomach cramps and hot flashes. Mune realized Kaoru would likely be presenting soon and it was looking like his baby boy was leaning towards omega. 

Iwai didn’t mind, he’d happily support and accept whatever dynamic Kaoru had. In turn, it made the alpha more eager to have someone with a matching dynamic around to help his son through the grueling process. He knows he can only do so much as his father. Unfortunately, all his close brothers were alphas, and most of his employees were betas. He'd be too shy to ask his aunties for help.

Mune wondered if he should try and get Kaoru into omega support courses. But he knew is Kaoru would be too shy to even ask the omegas in the pack to help, there's no way he'd benefit from it. This would be something that required one on one support with someone he trusted. Maybe Makoto was on to something and finding a companion omega to bond with them all could help.

It was all a matter of matching with someone.

He looked at the second omega’s profile again. 28 just seemed so young. Iwai was almost twice their age, what would he look like parading around with a mate he could be the father of. Just because it was something commonplace didn’t mean he had to accept it for himself. Their 'charm points' listed made him feel gross too. Takes direction well, fully obedient to alpha commands. It was like he was shopping for a pet versus looking for someone he was supposed to consider a partner in this arrangement. Sae had asked him to trust her, and he knows she would never pick someone unaware of what getting involved with him entailed. But god damn, really?

Months ago, after another nanny had quit, Iwai had browsed forums dedicated to those who’d used companion omega services. The term 'companion' was so broad that it encompassed many types of relationships. Alphas whose mates had passed had companion omegas for domestic comforts and ruts. Families with beta parents but omega or alpha children hired companions strictly for their children to bond with in order to settle and teach about their instincts. 

There had been one post that felt like it could’ve been written for Munehisa himself. An alpha with twins he didn’t sire but adopted as his own, too busy to try and date but wanted his children to have a more bonded upbringing than he felt he could provide on his own. He contracted an omega, gave a temporary bite along with a contract lasting a year, and ended up falling for them. Now their bite was permanent and his family was complete. Roll credits, happy ending.

It was romantic, and Munehisa enjoyed a good bonding story as much as any sentimental alpha, but he would be happy just for someone to care about his boys as much as he did. If they worked out something more, well he wouldn’t complain. It _had_ been a while since he had a shared rut. 

The biggest obstacle would just be getting someone who Shizuko would open up to. The boy tolerated the rest of the pack at best, but if Iwai or Kaoru were around he would ignore them completely. Going so far as to reign in his scent so he wouldn’t risk getting it on anyone other than his close family. Dr. Takemi had said it was normal behavior for children whose bonds with their families were never formed at birth, but it still stung his own pack when their leader’s child rejected them. 

It had been causing problems over the last year. It was never outright said but the tension among bonds could be felt when someone would offer Shizuko a hug and be turned down. Or when the child would try and sign to another person and they would stare awkwardly until Iwai or Kaoru would step in to translate.

Munehisa needed someone who would help bridge the gap. They had a few ‘caretakers’ in the pack but they were focused on their own pups, since really it was just him and a few other members who had children. Their pack was classified as small in the Japan Pack and Family Registry, but man sometimes it felt like Iwai had the weight of the country on his shoulders.

He never knew his own father, and after officially joining the yakuza at fifteen he shed his old family name and became an Iwai under the notoriously violent Yamori clan. Eito had been all Munehisa wanted in a father. Strong, reliable, firm, but kind. He wanted to be the same for Kaoru and Shizuko too, maybe even better. There were a lot of things missing from his childhood, but if he could go back in the past and grant his wish for one thing it would’ve been to have the stereotypical omega mother. Someone soft and warm, a pillowy body always ready with a hug and purr. Covered in a sweet scent, not his own mother’s sour citrus as she pushed him away from her nests.

Munehisa sighed, looking down at Shizuko who looked ready to fall asleep again. The boy had pulled up the long sleeves of his sweater and had been idly tracing the words _‘I love you’_ over Mune’s colorful wrists. His tattoo motif had been the strong forests and mountains of Japan, but he made sure to include geckos where he could as they were the family crest. Eito had drilled into the clan that family was more important than anything in this world. 

Iwai loved his family, and was blessed beyond belief to be given the chance to raise Kaoru and Shizuko. He would do this right. He would find someone to love his boys and form a bond with them. If he let himself even dare to dream for himself, then maybe that person could support him too.

Iwai clicks on the profile and sends the information of the male omega to Sae so she can draw up a preemptive contract. Afterwards he books an appointment with the man. The alpha figures just an interview can’t hurt. 

\---

The rest of the afternoon is uneventful, apart from one of the twins getting their school bag tied around a chair, but that’s pretty mild for what chaos the Iwai clan's pups had the potential for. Kaoru had stayed up front with Makoto, diligently working on algebra homework. The brunette woman kept eyeing Iwai whenever he would exit his office to answer a call or check on the kids, wanting to pounce and say something but using all her self control to refrain. 

Her boss was stubborn, and she knew there was a chance he wouldn’t even open her email. She made sure to try and find ones that wouldn’t be too expensive to contract, but not wanting to sacrifice on care.

It had been an idea the other dojo teachers, Iwai’s packmates, had concocted. Makoto wasn’t even officially part of the pack. Strictly just an employee and the kid sister of Sae Niijima, the right hand. They convinced Makoto to be the one to initiate because Iwai wouldn’t hesitate to karate chop the men whereas he was a little sweeter to her.

His brothers couldn’t remember the last time their leader had even gone on a date since adopting Kaoru. Mune truly dedicated all his time to living a more honorable life for his boys. It was so manly, enough to bring a tear to any alpha’s eye. But, they saw the way their leader was stressed and looking more worn down by the day. He wasn’t a bad looking dude, quite handsome for being middle aged if the blushing and interested scenting omegas who came to pick their kids up from classes were any indication.

That’s why they figured a companion omega would be a good step. Someone able to fill the void not only for the Iwai boys but their father as well. After all, Mune’s happiness was the pack’s happiness. 

Now if only they could find the right fit. 

  
  



	2. if you find that you've strayed, i'll forgive you anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> come my child, stay with me  
> I'll protect you and your dreams
> 
> rest my child, beneath the tree  
> like its branches reach for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/16/21 So if you're getting a new notification for this chapter hello! I had a way better idea for this story plot-wise and had to go back and rework a lot of the first chapter. So if you haven't seen it I would recommend a reread. If not in summary: Mune needs to find him a cute lil wife and Sae and Makoto attempt to help lol.
> 
> I had to delete the other second chapter because it just doesn't fit at all anymore, like Akira hasn't even fully met the phantom thieves yet. I'm hopeful this is the last of my big changes and everything can be smooth sailing!
> 
> cw// this chapter starts in on the darker themes/angst/hurt and comfort tags. Akira visits his mom at the hospital whose suffering from a mystery illness, but it isn't specifically described. There is discussion of past sexual assault resulting in miscarriages but nothing too graphic.

Akira was sure about many things in life. Like that a watched pot doesn’t boil. Or the more you _‘pspspsps’_ an alley cat the harder they will ignore you. Some things are just certain in this world. Currently, Akira was certainhe was going to live out the rest of his life and die in this train station.

He’d always hated asking strangers for help. A woeful combination of his anxieties resulting in barriers in communication. He’d been looking for the Ginza line for at least thirty minutes. Despite the icy winds of winter blowing around him, the omega was quickly becoming sticky with stress sweat. 

_Meow? Meow!_

Akira jumped at the noises from his pet carrier. His beloved emotional support cat, Morgana, was perched on his rolling cart of luggage. Akira figures the poor kitty boy is tired of being trapped in the subway station too. The ravenette reaches into his backpack and pulls out the bag of cat treats, sneaking some through the front holes of the crate.

“I know, I know,” the omega says, voice soft enough that only Morgana can hear. “I’ll find someone to ask, hang on.” Akira looks around again and everyone just looks so busy, he’d feel bad stopping them to help some country bumpkin find his way. He feels his skin get hot. He should be able to do this. He's twenty two, turning twenty three this year. He isn't a child. He's been to Tokyo before. Why can't he just find the line? Why can't he just ask for help like a normal person.

Okay take a breath, it's going to be fine. The omega rolls his cart out the way and leans against the wall. He just needs to calm down and then he can work up the courage to ask for help.

\---

Akira had only been to Tokyo four times.

The first on a school trip when he was like eight or nine. He'd gone with his little class to see the planetarium and they stayed overnight in the attached hotel. Akira still had the stuffed dolphin he bought that day in his nest. Well, it had been. Now it was packed in a box waiting to be shipped from Inaba to his uncle Sojiro's house with the rest of his things. 

The second time he’d been thirteen and came with his parents when his mom, Chiyo Kurusu, started having trouble breathing. His mom had always been active, but she had to start limiting it because she’d passed out more than once just going on walks with her family. Their small town doctor just said her _‘inner omega was out of whack.’_ Uncle Sojiro said they should stay with him over that summer so they could run tests at the big city hospital. The logic was sound to Akira, a bigger hospital had to be better.

Akira had been scared, but it was nice staying with his cousin Futaba for such a long time. She was even shyer than him, but they enjoyed humid days playing around their neighborhood and setting off fireworks. Mom got diagnosed with underdeveloped lungs, received new medicine, and instructions to take it easy. They went home to Inaba and Akira kept in touch with Futaba over video calls.

The third visit was after his father died. It was sudden, an icy road one winter night. The whole town came to the service, since his father had lived in Inaba his whole life. The Kurusu family had a lot of friends to mourn with them. His mom hadn’t worked in the sixteen years since Akira had been born. His father had made enough as a rice farmer to support everyone, so why make his omega wife stress herself out? The strain of having to support a household overnight was hard on her. Small towns came with small ideas and many stores were hesitant to hire her. _Focus on your pup,_ they said. _He's an omega too, he needs you home more._ Well home was running out of food.

They’d gone to Tokyo the following summer to job hunt, _just in case_ , Chiyo had said. Akira would be sad to leave the few friends he had, but if it meant his mom would smile again he’d do it easily. Plus he had Futaba.

Akira and his mom stayed with Sojiro again. Futaba had grown a lot, overcoming more of her shyness than Akira had. She introduced him to some of her friends at her school, Shujin Academy.

_If you’re going to live here, might as well start getting to know people._

Akira had explained that they might not end up moving at all if his mom didn't find a job, but Futaba was having none of it. 

First he met her friend Sumire, another first year beta who was absolutely adorable and in Futaba's homeroom. Sumire introduces him to a male omega named Yuuki who was a second year but on the volleyball team. Akira supposes athletes just group together since Sumire was a star gymnast. Yuuki kindly introduced Akira to Shiho, another omega on the volleyball team. This turned into meeting her girlfriend Ann, a pretty blond alpha. She made sure that Akira understood that her hair was _naturally_ blond because her mother was Russian-American. The other blond he met, a beta named Ryuji, told Ann she was just being a hater. 

They were a noisy group, but Akira enjoyed their time together. Futaba had explained his muteness after Ryuji had assumed the omega was deaf when he signed with his cousin. Maybe they were more open minded in the city, but none of them had been put off by it. There were kids he'd grown up with in Inaba that _still_ looked at Akira funny when he would sign or use his text to speech app. 

It was a lot like the first summer he’d spent with Futaba except this time there were more people to enjoy it with. Movies, batting cages, space themed burger joints. Tokyo seemed was like a whole new world compared to his sleepy little village. He couldn’t hide his disappointment when summer break was over and his mother explained they would be going back to Inaba. Sojiro had already started enrolling Akira for the upcoming term using his address. He hadn’t meant to overhear their argument, the house just carried voices. 

It was a strained departure, and Akira felt lonelier than before when they came back to the small town. His mom started her new job as a manager of a department store a half hour outside Inaba. His father was gone. His mother was out the house more than she'd ever been. He'd only spent a few weeks with Futaba's friends, but he felt more connected with them than he did with the kids in Inaba.

Akira begged to stay in Tokyo and finish high school with his cousin and new friends, but Chiyo tearfully explained that the tuition at Shujin would be too expensive. Her son so rarely asked for anything for himself. That fall his mom got him Morgana as an apology.

The fourth visit to Tokyo had by far been the worst. It was a little under a year ago. The omega had come home from his classes at the community college to find his mother face down in the bathroom. After an emergency room trip, it was confirmed his mother's lungs had gotten worse. She had stopped responding to the medication, something about building up a tolerance. It finally came to a head after compounding with severe stress related physical symptoms. Migraines, stomach pains, lapses in memory.

The small town clinic did their best, but Akira begged them to take her to the Tokyo hospital that had saved her before. He knew if she went back to their hometown physician, the quack who diagnosed her _underdeveloped lungs_ as omega hysteria, she would die. 

It would go over their minimal health insurance coverage but that didn’t matter. She'd stayed unconscious the entire ambulance ride. Akira had been so focused on holding her hand and choking down his desire to scream and cry that the EMT had to call Chiyo's closest living relative, her step brother Sojiro Sakura.

Only when they reached Tokyo, did she stabilize. When she woke she cried harder than Akira had ever seen in his life. The omegas held each other until Sojiro and Futaba arrived and then everyone lost it. Akira hadn't been verbal for months, but as he clung to his mother he whimpered over and over,

_I didn’t know if I’d see you again._

Chiyo drifted in and out of consciousness for days. The experimental medication costs, around the clock care, and specialized doctors had the bills piling up. He knew he’d have to drop out of college, that would be the first step in getting enough money to permanently relocate his mother to the city. Even though it would be painful, they made the choice that his mother would stay admitted in the hospital with Sojiro and Futaba looking after her. Akira would get everything settled in Inaba and meet her back here. He was the eldest and only son of the Kurusu family, it was his duty. He just needed time to fix this.

\---

It had been an accident, at least that’s what the omega tells himself. He’d gone to the pawn shop just outside of Inaba to sell the rest of his late grandmother’s jewelry. The shop owner barely gave him enough to keep his phone payment on for another month. It had been the only way he was able to see his mom. He hadn't been able to afford to visit again for months.

He was only eating donated rice and vegetables from his garden. He rode his bike everywhere. He'd taken to keeping the lights off in his family home and only using his cell phone light. Akira was even bathing in the river by his house. Everything he could do he did to save a penny.

In what Akira had thought was good luck, he’d bumped into a man at the vending machine outside the pawn store who said he knew a way to help with his money problems. All Akira had to do was make a delivery for him and he’d loan him whatever he needed. 

The omega knew it was stupid, he’d paid attention to the ‘anti-gang’ lessons they taught in school. All the warnings about ‘easy money’ his mom warned him about made a fuck ton of sense now. 

But he was desperate. His mom was counting on him.

He accepted and the next day a large amount of money was deposited in his bank account. The man called, and like a lap dog, Akira left to pick up a simple envelope. They took pictures of his face, and ID card and Akira easily made the drop off. 

It had been a small loan, just enough to pay off some of his mom’s treatments and their backed up bills in Inaba. But Akira’s slow payments, along with the high interest quickly ballooned the debt to just over a hundred thousand dollars. 

The man hounded Akira to take care of what he owed. The gang was starting to get impatient at the even slower payments after Akira lost his job at the grocery store. He could only do side gigs for neighbors to try and pay it off. It was late summer when the man from before cornered Akira behind the local gas station. With a knife to his neck, the man said he’d thought of a way for the omega to knock off some of the debt. Surely he wouldn't reject such a generous offer.

It had been quick and thankfully Akira had been out of his head enough to forget most of the encounter. It had only knocked of $5,000. 

Over time, he became too sick from his poor diet, overworking himself, and his nasty habit of smoking. What kind of fucked up did he have to be to smoke when he his mom was in the hospital for shitty lungs? The devil on his shoulder absolved his guilt since he wouldn't see his mom for awhile anyway. 

It took until November, after missing his seasonal heat, for Akira to realize _why_ he'd consistently felt like shit. Of course Kurusu family bad luck would let him get pregnant outside a fucking heat.

It was December Akira’s body rejected it. He told his mom about the loss, sobbing over a video call and lying about it being some drunk hookup. He was too scared to tell the truth. She begged him to come back to Tokyo. They'd worry about the pieces left in Inaba another time. Her son needed to be with family.

_We’ll figure something out._

New Years Eve, he packed everything. Sojiro had called and said he'd got him a one way pass to Tokyo. Blissfully he hadn't seen the sire of his lost baby since that night, but he still sent texts asking if Akira wanted to make more _special payments_. Akira blocked his number.

Now, at the end of January he was back in Tokyo, for the fifth and final time, to try and figure this shit out. Akira had enough of feeling lonely and scared in Inaba when all the people he cared about were in the city. He’d find a better paying job to take care of his debt. Maybe he could make enough to join Futaba at college even though she was in her final year. He had some credits under his belt, but he knew a better job came with a degree.

Maybe the key to finally getting the Kurusu bad luck off his back would be a new start in a place he had so many fond memories of. 

\---

“I’m sorry I don’t know sign language!” The woman yelled loudly in Akira’s face. Flecks of spit landed on the large blue light filtering glasses he uses to ease the eye strain from using the text to speech app so much.

Akira waved a hand before pointing to his phone. She tilted her head, a common reaction, Akira mused. He tapped his thumbs along the keyboard before pressing play.

**I’m not deaf, and even if I was shouting wouldn’t help me hear you. I’m looking for the Ginza line from Shibuya to Yongen-Jaya. I cannot find it.** The robotic voice relayed Akira’s message and the ticket woman sagged in relief. 

“Oh I can help with that, what you’ll do is…”

It had taken ten extra minutes for Akira to convince the woman to just give him a better map because there was no way he’d remember her longwinded verbal directions. He found the trainline, feeling stupid for how many times he must have passed it. The car was mostly empty so he’d been able to fit his large bags and Morgana’s carrier on the seat with him. He figured no one would mind if he let the black cat out to stretch for a bit. 

\---

Maybe it’s silly, but Akira cries after his first bite of his uncle’s curry. It’s not a noisy cry or anything, but it only takes a certain slant of the light catching the single tear on his cheek before Futaba leans across the table to whisper,

“Are you okay?” 

Of course, a Futaba whisper is basically normal volume levels to anyone else so naturally Sojiro hears her worry and stops prepping the coffee to rush over.

“Akira, is it too spicy?” Sojiro leans in to move the plate away. “I made it how you used to like, but it’s probably an adjustment after so long.” Akira quickly grabs Sojiro’s wrist, putting his spoon down to sign.

_It's okay, I’m fine._

He swallows the meat and rice, before feeling safe enough in a long time to use his voice, “It’s perfect, I just missed it.” 

The relief is palatable in Futaba and Sojiro’s muted scents. Both betas go back to their tasks, Sojiro finishing the coffee to go with the curry and Futaba playing a mobile game on her phone. Akira smiled at how hard they were trying to not stare at him.

Sojiro finishes the drinks, bringing them to the table and placing them in front of his nephew and daughter. He scoots into the bench next to Futaba, sandwiching her by the wall. He clears his throat before awkwardly asking.

“You sure you didn't starve out there, kid?” Futaba’s eyes fall on him too, and Akira realizes this is the most awkward fucking meal in history. Akira is noticeably thinner. He had always had a slight build, more lean muscle than bulk, but in front of his family he looked like the weight of his fluffy hair would crush him. Not to mention the dark circles under his eyes. And nobody wanted to comment on the almost constant bouncing of his leg under the table.

“No, I had plenty of food,” Akira lies before spooning more chicken curry into his mouth. “Thanks for sending money, it helped a lot.” Helped keep a gang member from using his body as payment. Sojiro smiles but it looks forced and Akira doesn’t think his uncle believes him at all. But that’s okay. He's in the city now, everything will be better.

“Glad to hear it.”

\---

Sojiro helps set up the attic space above the coffee shop for Akira to sleep in. The omega reassures his uncle that it’s fine, but Sojiro still apologizes profusely. His uncle apparently loves to collect orphans because he’s hosting a down and out alpha in their house next door. Akira learns his name is Goro Akechi. 

“He just looked like a guy who needed someone to look out for him ya know? Apparently his dad’s a _real_ piece of shit.”

“It do be like that sometimes,” Futaba helpfully chimes in. Sojiro had offered to help Goro as long as he stayed on the straight and narrow and in exchange the alpha helped out in Leblanc.

“You’ll probably meet him tomorrow. I didn’t feel right having you under the same roof with an alpha you’d never met. But I figured you’d want your own privacy too.” Akira nods, Futaba lived on campus at school so there was no worry for her at least. His uncle and cousin finish setting up the dusty room with him, Morgana immediately finding the warmest spot on the bed to curl up and rest. 

Akira looks around the attic, he knows it’s not forever, but he can’t help but be charmed by the space. Plus he’ll be even closer to a cup of Sojiro's famous coffee in the morning. His uncle claps him on the back, tugging the omega into a side hug. Akira lets out a long purr, it sounds a little rattled in his chest from how long it's been since he’s had anything to really purr about. Futaba joins the hug, wrapping her noodly arms around the pair. They stand like that for a moment, and the Sakura family politely hold onto any comments on Akira’s tears this time. 

\---

The last stop of Akira’s first day as a city boy is Tokyo General Hospital. The omega had really wanted to come here right off the train, but knew once he entered he wouldn’t want to leave for hours. He had to make sure Morgana had a place to rest, too. He didn’t think cats were welcome in hospitals after all.

They passed ‘Mama Sakamoto’s station’ as Futaba loudly pointed out. Akira could see the resemblance of the two, almost a perfect copy except Aya’s hair was its natural black color.

Futaba and Sojiro introduced Akira, who bowed and quietly thanked all the nurses for looking after someone so important to him. Sojiro rolled his eyes as they swooned over “such a sweet omega!” Akira was just a good person, it had nothing to do with his secondary gender.

“Any friend of Ryuji’s is basically a child of mine,” Aya coos. “It’s been a while though, you visited all those years ago and Ryu-chan still talks about you like you’re just down the street.”

Futaba giggles loudly at Akira’s blushing face. “That’s probably my fault, my poor cousin lives out in the sticks but we video chat daily. I added him to our group chat years ago since those two knuckleheads just got along too well.”

“Well we’re glad to have you back,” Aya says before grabbing a clipboard. "Sumi-chan is almost ready, but once she’s back we can take you back to see your mother." 

“Whoa there, I’m seeing a ghost.” Akira lets out a breathy laugh as Sumi pulls him in for a hug that’s tight enough he swears his back pops. Fuck he forgot how strong she was. 

Sumire Yoshizawa is his favorite little nurse at the hospital. No bias at all. She was just as cute as ever, matching her colorful hair bows to her scrubs to cheer up her patients. Today she was head to toe in shades of red to match her hair. _Never too early to get excited for Valentine's Day!_

She didn’t look too different from the selfies Futaba would send of the two together, but still it had been so long.

“It’s so good to see you but I also want to fight you. Do you know how worried your cousin has been? Don’t get me started on Sojiro-san.” Sumi lightly scolds Akira as the family looks on embarrassed. 

Akira brings out his text app, because while he liked Sumi and Ryuji’s mom, the gravity of the situation is starting to sink in and it’s making his stomach churn.

**Is she awake? Can I go see her now?**

“I was bringing her dinner when you texted you were on the way and you would’ve thought the sun was in our room from how brightly she was glowing.” His heart feels too heavy, it’s been so long. Sojiro gently pats his back, giving him a gentle push to follow Sumi down the hallway. 

\---

She looked so small. 

_“Sumi-chan? Back already?”_

She looked so small.

_“Sojiro? Oh! Wait, that means--”_

His mom looked so small, why was she so small?

“Akira!”

He’s in the hospital bed before he realizes how fast his body carried him. He’s careful, oh so careful, to not hit any of the delicate wires keeping his mom alive. He wants to hold her, but she’s so fucking small he’s scared if he breathes wrong she’ll break.

“Baby, oh no don’t cry it’s okay.”

Is he crying? Oh that wetness on his face is him, and that ragged breathing like someone’s choking must be him too. He wants to stop but he can’t. 

“Kurusu-kun are you okay? Should I get an oxygen mask?” Sumi frets nervously looking at Sojiro as if he was the one currently in nursing school. Chiyo-san raises a shaky pale hand to wave off the young girl’s worries.

“He’ll be okay, Sumi-chan,” his mom says as she works her thin arms to try and scoop her son into the bed with her. He was too long, too gangly, and awkward, but he lets her do it anyway. Chiyo held him like she had all his life, full of love and warmth for her sweet son, her most precious gift. 

“Welcome home, Akira.”

\---

Sumi and Aya had gone over Kurusu-san’s vitals once more, the more experienced nurse double checked that her son’s friend wasn’t having a panic attack. Aya proudly declared the family stable for a visit. She left the pager on the side table by the bed before both nurses said their goodbyes.

Sojiro and Futaba announce they’ll wait in the lobby, despite Chiyo-san’s protests that she would love to see all her family. Futaba argued that Akira hadn’t seen her for so long it was only right to let them have this reunion. 

The omega doesn't move for a while, purring in absolute content in his mother’s embrace. He’d taken off his heavier winter jacket before climbing back in under the lumpy nest she’d made in preparation for her only child’s return. One could only do so much in the restrictive hospital beds, but it’s intent that matters. The omega hadn’t stopped crying since he’d started earlier, but he was able to calm his breathing to only hiccups between purrs.

“Now there’s a sound I’ve missed,” Chiyo teases, running thin fingers between the dark wavy locks. “My it’s gotten so long, you look so different but still so much my sweet baby.” Akira laughs and it’s wet and gross, but he’s so happy she sounds so lively.

He couldn’t get over how thin she’d become. Chiyo already didn’t have much to lose as she was a petite little omega. Akira was scared if he breathed too hard she’d blow away into dust. He looked up into her expectant dark eyes.

“I’ll keep it a little long if you keep scratching it,” Akira says and Chiyo laughs before chirping and nuzzling into her son’s head. Sweet smelling as ever, calming lavender, soothing vanilla, and layered in between, the rich honey that specifically marked him as a _prime_ _omega_ to anyone who caught the scent. 

“You’re an adult now, so I just support your nonsense honey pie,” Chiyo struggles to sit up and adjust her grip but Akira is quicker. She’d always been faster than him, now she moved like mud through water. He didn’t like it. “Even if you’ve gotten into some pretty big nonsense this time huh?”

“I’m sorry,” Akira whispers. He’d only confessed everything after he'd gotten his ticket to Tokyo. “I’m so sorry you must be so disappointed about everything.” His mother hums before placing a kiss on his head again.

“I’ve never been disappointed in you. Your heart is always in the right place, even if you make some questionable choices,” Akira winces at the firm but loving tone. Chiyo lets out a soothing push of caramel and daisies.

“I’m disappointed in a system that had set us up to fail more than anything. But you’re home and safe and with me and that’s all that I can worry about from this little room right?” Akira nods as his mom uses her thumb to start wiping his face dry. When she’s finished she places a soft kiss on his cheek. There’s a beat of silence, and Akira knows she wants to ask because she’s been peeking down at his baggy sweater. He wraps a hand around her wrist and places it on his flat stomach.

He jumps a little because he can feel how cold her hands are even through the sweater. The soft _‘oh’_ she lets out grips his throat. 

“You did end up losing them?” Chiyo keeps her voice neutral. Her son had been distraught that night when he called, frantically repeating _I’m bleeding, I’m bleeding,_ and saying something about a mistake. 

Chiyo had been terrified, absolutely sick with worry. Her child was in pain but she was stuck hours away in a hospital bed. But without knowing her son’s true feelings on the matter she wanted to keep her emotions to herself. Right now, Akira’s dark grey eyes looked nervous but more like he was afraid to be okay about it. 

“Yeah, uh it was,” he swallows trying to keep his anxiety from choking him. “From all the stress of just being there, and not being bonded it just-” Chiyo places a finger over his lips. Akira settles into the silence, before signing.

_Is it okay to be happy it happened?_

“Do you wish it were different right now?”

He shakes his head no. He didn’t want any part of that man with him.

“Then, it’s okay," Chiyo quietly reassures watching the relief flood Akira's scared eyes. "Everything is still fresh, but you’ll process it in your own time. Don’t feel guilty for not wanting it. There are enough unwanted pups in the world.”

He can’t stop the tears before they fall and the pair lie in the nest for an hour just scenting and holding each other. Chiyo feels a fleeting sadness for the grandchild she never got to meet, but the living breathing son in her arms was much more important.

\---

When Sojiro and Aya return, leaving the two redheads at the nurses station, both the Kurusu omegas are asleep. The nurse checks Chiyo’s vitals, used to working in the omega ward and getting around patients tucked away in their nests. Although the pups that came to visit were usually much smaller than Akira.

“How is she?” Sojiro asks, eyes following Sakamoto-san as she gracefully moves around the sleeping omegas. “Sumi says the new treatment has helped some.”

“It’s...touch and go.” Aya admits. “Some days she’s whip sharp and joking with me and the other nurses. Other days it’s like she can’t even be awake without being in pain.” Practiced hands take the sleeping mother’s blood pressure. Perfect, Aya’s sure due to Akira being back home. 

“Some days she gets confused, asking where her pup is. When we explain everything that happened she gets in a drop and we have to sedate her. I know it isn’t professional to be so attached, but I can’t help it.” Aya’s flowery beta scent turns sad, even though it’s very muted under the patches she wears for work. Sojiro nods in understanding. He can’t imagine working with someone at their most vulnerable and not getting attached. He’d only had Goro in the house for seven months and he worries about that kid daily.

“Akira said he wants to try an intensive omega care service he read about. It’s a place down south by the ocean. Supposed to be better for her lungs, but it’s so expensive,” Sojiro sees the nurse’s brow furrow behind her glasses before placing a fluffy pillow under the drooping heads of the inky haired omegas. That should save them from sore necks.

“Chiyo-san mentioned it to me too. We looked it over. It really is a fantastic service, but I already know she’ll tell him she doesn’t want him to do it. Says the hospital is cheaper and good enough,” and Aya for the most part agrees. Tokyo General has a great omega ward. But the doctors are overloaded and Chiyo-san’s condition is so unpredictable they often brush her off to Aya and the other nurses. 

The year anniversary of her admittance would be coming up in February. Chiyo’s health had come a long way, but Aya and Sumi felt she could improve more with one on one care.

Aya sighs, the Kurusu family had gone through so much. The beta woman believed they finally deserved some relief. 

“What should we do then?” Sojiro asks, steady in his resolve and Aya admires that about him. All of Akira’s friends, but especially Ryuji and his cousin Futaba visited Chiyo-san often while the young man was away. She wishes Akira didn’t feel the need to shoulder all his burdens alone when there were so many ready to help carry the weight if he just asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I can see why she wouldn’t want him to spend the money because I’m sure it’s going to be tight for a while,” Aya looked back over the omegas in the nest. “But if it were me, I’d do anything I could to save what’s left of my family too.”

Sojiro hears the sadness in her voice and he agrees. If he had to try anything to save Futaba he wouldn’t hesitate no matter what it cost. His poor nephew was too young for all this.

Aya leaves again, after hugging Sojiro and reminding him to get some rest too. This time the bearded man stays in the plush recliner in the corner. It’s getting late, and he’ll probably have to wake Akira soon so they can get back home. They still had a lot to unpack and get everyone settled in.

Futaba files in after Aya leaves, making a playful motion to zip her lips as her father shushes her upon entry. She takes a seat in the other recliner across from Sojiro.

She must be spending too much time with Yusuke, because the idea of a ‘perfect composition’ strikes her. Quickly before the omegas move in their sleep, she’s pulling her phone out and snapping a picture of Akira’s fluffy hair sticking up over the side of the nest. They’d been so busy all day he’s sure the omega hadn’t texted their group chat yet.

**Goons of Yongen: Countdown to Akira Coming Home 0 Days! (8 members)**

immoral_oracle: image attached

immoral_oracle: look who’s home!

_Multiple people are typing…_

p(ann)ther: AHHHHH

Skull kid: AHHHHHHHHHH

p(ann)ther: so cute! How is he? How’s mama chiyo?

immoral_oracle: it has been a **fucking** day, he got lost in Shibuya, so he was stress signing a lot, and I think he’s just frustrated with a lot of shit. But we’ll handle it

p(ann)ther: hell ya we will

Shi(homie): okay ann was screaming so loud I had to turn off my hearing aid what’s up?

Shi(homie): OH SHIT MY BABY IS HOME

Shi(homie): oh god, that nest tho. Bring him to me, let me snuggle the boy

p(ann)ther: SEE? I’m not loud for no reason babe damn

immoral_oracle: Shiho have you met Akira’s mom? your physical therapist's clinic isn’t too far from where she is, we can bring you sometime. She’s really nice.

Shi(homie): that would be great! You guys always talk about her but I missed the big meeting before all that shit happened :P

Foxy Art Hoe: I would like to meet her as well

Foxy Art Hoe: Futaba your photography skills are improving 

Immoral_Oracle: aye aye captain and aw thx

Hip Hip Haru: my phone was going crazy but now I see why! Please give Akira a big hug from me, I’m so sad I couldn’t get out to greet him today. 

Hip Hip Haru: I’ll be sure to bring him something sweet to eat soon! He’ll be staying with you, Sojiro-san and Goro right?

immoral_oracle: that’s the plan, we got him set up in the attic in leblanc so Goro won’t smell him and go feral or some shit.

Immoral_oracle: but I’m worried it’ll be too small for a good nest.

Shi(homie): well omegas do like big spaces, but ya know adapt and overcome, true omega spirit 

P(ann)ther: babe I know you just made that shit up

Immoral_oracle: now the lesbians are going feral!

Goro who won’t let us change his name: Futaba I already explained this please 

Goro who won’t let us change his name: you make me sound like some beast

Skull Kid: well i mean alphas do be wildin’ in the streets.

p(ann)ther: so I see you’ve chosen death. @MAKOTO RYUJI IS BEING SEXIST

MaKOto: I go to teach one evening class and miss so much! Futaba same as Haru, hug Akira for me

MaKOto: Ryuji quit being rude. I’m sure Goro will be fine after a proper introduction.

Skull Kid: Futaba started it!

MaKOto: image attached.

MaKOto: My boss' kids wanted to say hi! Glasses is Kaoru, little curly one is Shizuko<3

Everyone: awwww!

p(ann)ther: Shizuko-chan has beautiful eyes, his parents should let him model

MaKOto: Iwai-san is so protective, I can’t imagine it. He does love posing for the camera though.

MaKOto: Futaba let us know if you or Akira need anything, we’re all ready to jump in and help 

immoral_oracle: thanks guys, we all appreciate it. I’ll keep you updated!

Goro who won’t let us change his name: Ryuji can you bring milk to the Sakura’s we’re out :(

Skull Kid: uh why don’t you ask Futaba since she’s already out?

Goro who won’t let us change his name: You’re closer to me, and we could play that fighting game you like. I’ve been practicing.

Skull kid: aren’t you home alone? just get online and play with me man

Immoral_oracle: jesus christ this is painful GOODBYE.

_immoral_oracle is offline._

\---

Luckily Akira had woken right after Futaba closed out of Goro’s infinite failed attempt at flirting. Chiyo stayed asleep, which was probably for the best. This was the most restful everyone had seen her in months. The betas politely looked away as Akira lifted the scent blocking patches on his wrists and rubbed his glands over her blankets, pausing the motion to push a lock of black hair behind Chiyo’s ear. 

“Thank you, both of you. For being here when I couldn’t be.” Sojiro and Futaba turn to see Akira as he moves closer. Akira smiles, touched softly by sadness and visibly shaking as he goes to sign,

_Our family will always take care of each other._

For the first time tonight, Futaba lets herself cry as he pulls her cousin into her arms. Giving him all the hugs of their friends, and a great big one just for her. She had missed him so much. 

When she lets go, the omega adjusts his large blue light filtering glasses, and leans down to kiss his sleeping mother’s head before collecting his bag and coat.

The two wrap their arms around each other, sniffling but happily scented as they walk down the hallway to the exit followed by a silent but tearful Sojiro. The older man offered a silent prayer to any god listening that their family could finally find some relief.

“Let’s get you home kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops okay I swear they meet next chapter. The word count was getting high!
> 
> comments are always appreciated<3


	3. my honey and I are doing just fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwai goes on a date, Akira settles into Tokyo, and Shizuko pets a kitty cat.

The mixed martial arts club was capable of its quieter moments. It just depended on the slice of time you found yourself there.

Like the early mornings before opening when Makoto and the other teachers drank tea and prepared the building for the day. Or in between classes where they rested and went out to run errands. The young alpha especially liked the quiet times when Mune would come in with Shizuko and the little boy would nap in the back room. His little pup’s snores were just so cute.

Right now it was one of the days where the dojo would only have evening classes resulting in a relatively quiet and relaxed afternoon. Makoto stopped by to study after her university classes that morning instead of going straight home since she’d be leading her aikido class that night anyway.

She’d initially been hired as front desk help. Sae had mentioned to Iwai that Makoto was studying business management and she figured it would at least give her some experience. It was after Makoto stepped in to demonstrate proper body form to a struggling client that Mune requested her to teach part time.

Makoto honestly enjoyed it. The pay was generous, her coworkers were great, and it came with the benefits of a quiet place to do homework when all the kids weren't running around. 

She could admit to still being just a little intimidated by the man even though he’d been friends with her sister and father for years. He was large and muscled, and his smoky bourbon scent packed a pheromone punch if he wasn’t careful. Iwai had a way of looking at you like the dirt beneath his feet and Makoto supposes it was necessary in his line of work.

Makoto wasn’t as naïve as she had been when she was younger, she knew her older sister and boss were yakuza.

After their father died, Sae lost all faith in the system meant to protect and serve communities. Watching the police mishandle his case changed something in her. 

She pledged her allegiance to Iwai and his clan. Then took her justice into her own hands. It had caused a rift between the sisters, but at the time Makoto had been too young to do much about it. Eventually she grew up and understood why Sae did what she did.

As Makoto worked and grew closer to Munehisa and his sons she realized the alpha rarely needed to use pack commands to get others to respect him. Everyone who followed him did so of their own free will. 

It lessened most of her worry for Sae at least.

Today however, Makoto was worried the alpha was going to break something with how much nervous energy he had pent up. The open area they used for group glasses was getting the workout of a lifetime from her boss. He hadn’t stopped since Makoto arrived and didn’t look to be slowing down at all. 

_I hope I’m that fit when I’m in my forties._

\---

Munehisa’s day hadn’t stood a chance from the time he opened his eyes. The night before, Kaoru had snuck into his bed complaining he had another stomachache. Mune hated seeing him look so miserable and wished he’d get his first faux heat already.

After being sleep deprived, he dropped the boys off at their school. Shizuko squeaking noisily and angrily signing the whole way that he _hated_ school and didn’t want to go. The poor boy only went to playgroup twice a week so Iwai had time to actually work without his son clinging to his legs.

His teacher had first recommended that Shizuko come in four times a week since he was supposed to be starting kindergarten that April. After the first few disastrous play sessions, everyone involved agreed two was more than enough. 

During the drop off, Munehisa received Shizuko’s report for the past week. Sadly, it was more of the same commentary.

_Runs away and hides from the children and teachers. Refuses to attempt verbal communication, while hiding his hands so he can’t sign to our interpreter. Rejects bonding attempts with his classmates. We often need to pull his older brother from class to scent and calm him down._

The negative comments didn’t sting so badly after all these months.

On top of everything else, Mune had Sae on his ass about the rejected dates she’d tried to set up. He hadn’t met with the omega off the companion website yet. The man had accepted his invitation to meet, but they were figuring out a time around his work schedule. Munehisa felt more confident in trying to work with someone who knew what they would be getting into, like Makoto suggested, versus the random ‘cutie pops’ Sae had been finding on dating apps.

Sae said he was putting too many eggs in one basket. Unsurprisingly, she also shot down Mune’s idea that he just bring the omega to the dojo to meet the whole pack at once.

_Let him get to know you first! If you happen to click, then introduce the boys. And if the stars align that miraculously works out, then we’ll all welcome him with open arms!_

And because it was Sae of course it made sense, but emotionally, Mune just wanted to make sure any potential mate would fit in. If he hadn’t waited until the last minute he could do this right, but now it was about to be a flash finish at the line.

\---

“Mune-san you’re going to tear through another punching bag.”

Makoto was right. The alpha holds his last punch, opting for a kick instead. The bag holds, but looks horribly misshapen. He’d been working out for two hours now, probably interrupting the girl’s work break. He just needed to get out this energy.

“It’s okay to be nervous,” she tries. “Sae’s probably told you, but our parents had an arrangement and stayed happily married.” The memory makes the girl smile. “On their first date, Father’s hands were shaking so bad he spilled wine on Mother’s dress.” 

Sae _had_ been bringing it up over the week in an attempt to soothe the man’s rapidly fraying nerves. It helped a little, but there was just so much riding on him finding a mate.

If he fails and is made to step down as pack leader what will happen to the rest of his family? He would hope the superiors would honor Sae’s rank as second. But what if they didn’t? Who did they have waiting in line to take his spot?

What would happen to Eito’s sons and their wives? Or all of the pups? Would he have to move his family? He just started getting the newest recruit acclimated. What would it say about his honor if he let them down already? 

Munehisa had to make this work. There would be too much to lose if he failed.

Makoto’s phone trills noisily on the desk, before she jumps to read the text from her _oh so helpful_ big sister. “Uh, sis wants me to tell you to go scent naked tonight to show off your Big Papa Power.” 

_Good fucking lord, Sae._

“You don’t have to read any texts she sends Makoto.” Mune tries not to laugh at the scarlet faced girl as he heads to the locker rooms. The hour of reckoning was drawing near. The Niijimas offered to watch the boys after school in the chance that everything went swimmingly and Mune wouldn’t be able to pull himself away from his future bride. 

Not likely, but he appreciated it.

\---

It had been an awkward first week back to say the least.

Akira wasn’t sure what to think of the alpha that his uncle had taken in. Their first meeting hadn’t gone bad, but it certainly wasn’t stellar. They’d chosen to meet on the neutral grounds of Leblanc. Sojiro had been visibly tense, like he was introducing two feral cats or something. Futaba sat helpfully in the corner with her thumb ready on the emergency service button on her phone. 

Akira Introduced himself with the speech app and then leaned in to be scented by the alpha. The alpha took a sniff, raised a look at the surprise of honeyed scent, before leaning over and baring his neck in return. 

Akira didn’t mind his scent, it just was unexpected since the sharp, icy pine burned his nose a bit. He did his best not to jump back from it. Goro kept a neutral face the whole time. 

“Well that’s over with,” the alpha stated before turning to Sojiro. “Can I work on opening prep now?”

Futaba described it as incredibly anti-climatic. 

Later that night after Futaba returned to her dorm, his cousin quickly spilled Goro’s life story over facetime. He'd been orphaned young by his mother overseas. Then he’d been rejected by his father when he’d arrived in Japan. Apparently the man was an aspiring politician or something and couldn’t ruin his family friendly image with a bastard son. The man basically put Goro in a shack somewhere and sent him money to fuck off. 

He’d spent a year at Shujin and Futaba knew him a little bit from it. He’d disappeared for a while after graduation until Sojiro spotted him wandering around Shibuya. Now he was just trying to get his life back on track.

The omega could relate to that sentiment at least. Futaba said that he’s probably just wary of strangers but that Akira should try to be friendly anyway. Goro would come around before he knew it.

Over the following week, it seemed Goro didn’t want to accept any of Akira’s attempts at building a friendship. The omega had seen him joke around in the group chat with others, especially Ryuji, and god that was painful to witness. When Akira would try to join in, Goro would immediately go offline. 

When Akira would join Goro and his uncle in the Sakura home for dinner, Goro would wolf his food down and return to his room. If Akira even made a peep in the attic during open hours of Leblanc, Goro would growl and snap at him to quiet down since this was a business. After that incident, the omega made sure to spend as much time at the hospital with his mom and Sumi as possible. 

Sojiro had honestly anticipated the opposite reaction from Goro. The cold reception was unexpected since his nephew was not only an omega but a ‘super omega’ or whatever the hell it was they were called. All he knew was they smelled like honey and it made alphas go stupid. They’d received that lesson the hard way back when Akira was sixteen and Sojiro never wanted to risk anything like it again. 

“Sakura-san, I think that cup is dry now.” Goro brightly chirped teasing the older man who’d zoned out while washing dishes. 

_Now where was this sweet Goro when Akira was around?_

“Thank ya son. Can you go check if there’s an extra bag of beans upstairs? We’re running low down here.” Sojiro watched as the brunette’s mood fell at the mention of the attic. 

“Your nephew isn’t upstairs is he?” 

_Oh for goodness’ sake._

“No Goro, Akira’s at the hospital visiting his mom.” 

It’s almost freaky how quickly the alpha’s mood changes as Goro happily walks up the stairs to get the beans. Sojiro can’t help but be reminded of a jealous older sibling, but that wouldn’t make any sense. Goro hadn’t any issues with Futaba, in fact the two were very close, but that could’ve been from their time at school. 

Ugh he’s getting too old for this.

His cheerful daughter told him to just give it time. She’d seen all her friends fall in love with Akira, so she was confident Goro would fall under her cousin’s spell just the same. 

He checked the clock on the wall of the shop. It was getting late. While he didn’t want to impede Akira's independence since they boy had lived on his own for a year, Sojiro worried when he stayed out after dark. It didn’t help that it was winter and the sun set early as all hell.

But his nephew was twenty-two and clever as an old street cat. Akira wouldn’t ever get himself into any trouble he couldn’t fight his way out of.

\---

_My associates tell me you’ve touched down in Tokyo._

_We’ll be in touch._

The messages made Akira almost faint. At least the hospital would be a good place to do so. 

_It’s barely been a week, how did they find me already?_

“Akira? What’s wrong sweetie pup? You look pale.” Chiyo placed the back of her hand under Akira’s bangs and against his forehead. 

_I’m fine,_ he quickly replies thinking of something believable. _Just Ryuji sending nasty things in the chat._

“Oh dear, I hope he isn’t being too vulgar, Aya-san might scold him for upsetting a delicate omega,” Chiyo teases. Sakamoto-san had worked in the omega ward for decades, met omegas who weathered some of the most painful cases she’d ever seen. Yet the woman still treated each one she met like a delicate piece of glass and in turn raised her son to do the same. 

_Don’t mind, don’t mind,_ Akira signs back not wanting to accidentally throw the blond under the bus. _I wish I didn’t have to leave already._ Sumi and Aya made sure the rest of the nurses understood to bend the visiting hour rules for Akira, but he knew how Sojiro worried when he stayed out too late. Akira would feel bad for taking any more hair from his uncle’s hairline.

“Don’t worry about me,” Chiyo smiles and runs a hand through her son’s wavy hair. “Have you met up with all of your friends yet?”

Akira wasn’t sure how to answer. They had spent that summer together six years ago and Futaba gave him their numbers so they texted often. But Akira wasn’t sure if they’d still like him in real life after all this time. 

Online he could be clever and funny, it’s how he’d gotten deemed Joker in the group. But the real Akira shies away, gets choked up, and is almost always asked to speak up. He knows they’ve been learning sign language to communicate with Shiho and in extension it makes sense they wouldn’t mind using it with him. But what if for some reasons it’s only for her to use and not him? There’s just too many variables to deal with. Akira senses his mom is still waiting on an answer so he leans in close to speak.

“It’s mostly been with Futaba. But Ryuji came to Leblanc yesterday with Ann. We made lattes together.” 

Chiyo’s mouth puckers.

“Futaba didn’t make her ‘milky mugs’ did she?” Akira bursts into laughter.

_How did you know?_

“Ugh she made so many of those titty lattes after Sojiro taught her how to make milk foam, that girl is a mess,” Chiyo’s laugh is like tinkling bells. “But I guess the most important part is that you saw your friends. Has Goro gotten much better?”

_Not much,_ the omega signs. _He’s very cold, but he isn't outright rude. He gets along with Morgana though so he can’t be all bad._ Chiyo sighs dreamily.

“I do miss that little fluff ball. Maybe I can get permission for a day trip soon.”

_That would be great,_ Akira signs excitedly. _I’ll talk to Sojiro about it when I get home._

They end the visit with a solid ten minutes of snuggling, purring, and scenting before Akira really has to get back to Yongen-Jaya. He still keeps scent patches on his neck and wrist glands along with using scent blocking deodorant. Akira would rather be paranoid and safe.

\---

Munehisa was exhausted. His head hurt, his alpha pride hurt, and because of his clumsy date his blistered palm definitely hurt. 

Eito had raised all the Iwai men to follow the traditional courting codes. Hold open the door so they safely pass. Feed your date until they look sleepy so they know you would never let them go hungry. Offer your coat so they know you’ll always keep them warm. All your typical behavior.

Unfortunately, his father had never prepared his sons for this kind of situation. 

Iwai had to try and convince this omega to agree to a marriage contract after meeting him _once_. On top of hoping they would agree to move into their home to bond with his children. Oh and don’t forget becoming the glue that holds his yakuza affiliated pack together. 

Not stressful at all. 

Minami-kun, the omega from the website, was nice enough. He looked the same as in his pictures: cropped brown hair, grey eyes, sweet crooked smile. What photos couldn’t capture was his absolute lack of balance. 

Munehisa was worried about him slipping and cracking his head when they were walking through the snow, so he tried to place a supportive hand on his lower back. It had made Minami jump, so of course he felt awkward and kept his hands to himself after that.

Mune watched as the omega picked over the chopped vegetables he’d fashioned into a pathetic little salad at the barbeque table top grilling restaurant. 

_It’s my fault. I never told you or Niijima-san I was a vegetarian!_

He felt horribly guilty even touching his cuts of meat.

The pair just couldn’t find a groove. Talking over each other, bumping feet under the table and immediately pulling back. Mune hadn’t been on a good date in a while, but damn this chemistry was _abysmal_. The weight of everything riding on this grew heavier so Iwai grit his teeth and kept trying.

Mune knew Sae had been explicit during her phone interview with Minami about their yakuza connections. It would do no one any good to be surprised about something like that. What she might have missed was that Minami seemed incredibly interested in exactly how much their pack was worth. 

He kept guessing the cost of Iwai’s earrings, his watch, going so far in assuming they must be _loaded_ to keep a lawyer on deck to make contracts like that. 

While Munehisa was still reeling over the fucking audacity of this man, Minami decided it was the perfect time to bring up how much he just _loves_ children. All his friends and families are having babies and Minami is just ready to jump into motherhood!

Which, okay, kinda forward. But hey that’s great! The alpha’s got two boys that need a lot of loving. He shares as much and is almost repulsed at Minami’s reply.

_Oh that’s great, but no offense Iwai-san there’s something special to an omega about having their_ **_own_ ** _babies. And you know, my clock is ticking over here._

Yeah that one really stunned the alpha into silence.

The final nail in the coffin was when Minami suggested trying to scent each other’s wrists because he could just _feel_ on an instinctual level they were absolutely compatible. 

Mune had to swallow down his bile as soon as Minami’s citrus scent hit his skin. No fucking way could he deal with _that_ around the house. Not if he wanted to keep what was left of his mental health. 

Iwai didn’t feel good about it, but he politely suggested that they end the date early. Minami’s tears were instant.

_Please reconsider, Iwai-san. I’m already twenty-eight! They’ll ship me to an old omega’s home! I swear I can do anything, be anything you want me to be!_

The cherry on top had been in the middle of Minami’s pleading, he’d bumped the table and as Mune tried to steady it he burned his palm on the grill.

\---

If he wasn’t feeling like an absolute fucking idiot and failure then maybe he’d be able to laugh about what a funny story this could be someday. But as he relayed the injury to his friend Dr. Takemi, he didn’t find any humor in the situation.

“Tae shut the fuck up.”

The woman only howled louder.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Tae gasped, trying to catch her breath as she bandaged the sourpuss alpha’s hand. “I just, _fuck,_ an old omega’s home? I haven’t heard that phrase in years.” Iwai grunts in response. Okay maybe it was a little funny.

“If he thought twenty eight was too old, I’d hate to think what he really thought about marrying such an old alpha,” Tae muses. “But I guess things are different for omegas.” 

Ain’t that an understatement. After she finishes wrapping up his hand, making sure to ‘kiss it better’ like she does for Kaoru and Shizuko, Mune asks the question that had been weighing on him ever since he sent the crying omega off.

“It would have been a terrible match Tae. So why do I feel so bad?” 

Tae considers her friend’s words. She’d been the official doctor of the Iwai pack for years, along with serving as a close confidant to its leader and second in command. She liked to think she could answer honestly.

“I think it’s because under all that rough and tough, you’re a little marshmallow with a big heart. I mean look at the new kid you wanna let be yakuza.”

As if anyone could _not_ look at Sakamoto. 

“C’mon he’s a good guy. Little loud, but he’s got the spirit.” Tae looked unimpressed.

“Mune he literally teared up when I gave him his flu shot. How the fuck is supposed to get his tattoos?” 

“Cross that bridge when we burn it Tae.”

“That’s not how that phrase goes.”

The alpha checks his phone for the first time that night as he readies himself to argue how English phrases are goofy anyway. His blood turns to ice.

23 texts

21 missed calls

A new text flashes across the screen and Mune almost cracks his phone in half from how hard he grips it.

Makoto: Munehisa please PLEASE call me or Sae back. Shizuko is missing.

He makes a note to have Tae bill him for the door he cracks on the way out the clinic.

\---

Shizuko had been born on a silent winter night. It’s why Kaoru thinks that’s why the boy likes the cold so much. The brothers had filled their yard with an army of snowmen, snow huts, and at one point Shizuko started a collection of snow cats. When Kaoru was over being chilled to the bone, Shizuko happily plopped in the snow and kept going until their dad dragged him inside to warm up.

Right now, Shizuko was not happy to be in the cold at all. It was dark, he forgot his pink mittens, and since he had to sneak out his big brother hadn’t been able to wrap his scarf around him the way he likes.

Shizuko had been sure that if he just went outside his Papa would be there. The first time he’d tried going out the front door Mako-chan had caught him! She was so fast. Then Sae-chan caught him trying to leave out the back door when all the other kids came back from school.

Shizuko found the perfect opportunity to slip through the cracks when the loud yellow guy came to talk to Mako-chan. Caroline and Justine liked to climb up and swing on his arms which made the other kids want to do it too. With all the shouting and movement, the silent boy was able to sneak by the others unnoticed.

It was a surprise to be outside the dojo at night all alone. Papa wasn’t there. Well Papa only ever went to work and home so that must be where he is now. He better not be watching cartoons with him!

The little boy knew how to find his way back home. Papa always made sure to point out markers on their daily walks. There was the big wall of mailboxes where they would pick up the boxes Papa would order on his phone. Sometimes they had toys for him! 

There was the rack of bikes where the big kids liked to hold hands. Shizuko liked holding hands with his brother and dad. Maybe they could park their bikes and hold hands there too. 

Shizuko’s favorite spot was the warming vent on the sidewalk because sometimes kitties would lay on it. Today there had been a fat orange cat snuggled right in the center. Shizuko got in three pets before the kitty scampered off.

When the pup found his house he didn’t understand why he couldn’t get inside. Papa never had problems getting inside. He always just touched the door and it opened. The boy pushed and grunted and he even kicked like Kaoru taught him. But the door stayed stuck.

_Papa!_ Shizuko signed really big with his hands. _Papa! Papa!_ A croaking sound rumbled in his throat. He knew if he made that sound Papa would come running to help. 

The boy stood on the steps of his home waving his hands and croaking but Papa wasn’t coming. 

Shizuko was scared. If Papa wasn’t home or at the dojo where would he be? Papa wouldn’t hide from him. He wasn’t like the people in the place he lived before. Papa never yelled or made him use his voice even though it hurt. Papa gave hugs whenever he asked and if he was hungry Papa was happy to make him food.

Silent hot tears poured over his chubby cheeks. If Papa wasn’t coming where would he go? Maybe he was back at the dojo? Big brother wouldn’t be mad, right?

Shizuko jumped off the steps of his house, breathing heavily as he made the walk back to the building. He spotted the markers. His mailboxes, the bikes, the vent with the fat kitty. He should be close, he could get back.

“Yo kid are you lost?”

Shizuko jumped at the question. He hadn’t expected anyone to talk to him. Most people just left him alone and talked to Papa or Kaoru. Shizuko shook his head at the man and kept going.

It had been so long since he felt afraid that he almost forgot what it was like. The blaring horn of the awful, terrible, loud truck made Shizuko’s little heart rattle in his ribcage. 

_Too loud! Too loud!_

He squished his hands over his ears. Of course he left his headphones on the sleepy couch. Shizuko scrunched up his face and ran away from the truck as fast as he could. 

By the time his heart calmed and his legs were tingling from running, Shizuko didn’t recognize where he was. He looked for the mailboxes, he looked for the bikes, and there were no cats to be found at all. 

Shizuko really started crying now, tucking his little body in between the tiny alley between two buildings. He was lost, his family would never find him. He’d be scared and hungry again and no one would come help him. 

_I’m sorry Papa._

\---

Akira heard the odd sound before tripping over the source. He often took the back alleyway between Leblanc and the house. It offered prime spying real estate from being in such low light.

“What in the world,” the omega mutters but it’s muffled by the sound of boots scraping through snow. “Is someone there?” He calls. No answer. Akira quickly pulls out his phone and shines the flashlight over where he’d tripped. If he accidentally stepped on someone the least he could do was invite them in to make them some curry in apology.

Akira’s heart breaks when he catches the child’s honey brown eyes. 

“Oh, oh no. Are you okay?” He lowers to the ground, knees getting wet and dirty in the snowed over gravel. The kid has their hands cupped over their ears. Akira wonders if they can even hear him. He mimes placing his hands over his own ears and moving them to see if they’ll copy.

The child only crawls further back against the brick wall of the coffeeshop. Okay, well what now? Akira can’t just leave the kid out here. It’s below freezing and he bets that those cheeks aren’t just red from crying. 

Akira thinks back to some article he read online about the trend for parents to teach their children sign language while young so it's easier to communicate. The kid looks young, so maybe they knew some words?

“My name is Akira,” the omega starts matching his hands to his words. “Are you lost? Do you have family close by? I can take you to them.” The child’s eyes well up before they take their hands off their ears and start moving little fingers.

_My papa! I need to find my papa!_

Akira’s smiles sadly, happy to have found a way to get the child to talk, but sad for him all the same. “What’s your name little pup?”

_I’m Shizuko._ They sign the masculine spelling of the name so Akira infers the child is a boy.

“Shizuko? What a great name.” _Quiet child._ Fitting in a cosmic joke sort of way. “Is your Papa close or far away?” 

_I don’t know._ Shizuko pouts and fresh tears fall. _I’m lost._

“Well, how about you come with me?” Akira keeps his fingers moving. He’s unsure whether or not Shizuko can understand the advanced motions. “I live right here. We can find your papa together.” After he finishes, being sure to point to the coffeeshop to show the boy where he lives, Akira offers his hand.

Shizuko pulls his own hands in close. Akira reminds him of the yellow man, they’re both nice. Glasses man is nicer though because he’s quieter. Even if he’s nice and quiet, Shizuko doesn’t know what will happen if they touch. What if they hit him? It’s not worth the risk.

_Is it quiet?_ Shizuko asks instead. Akira smiles bigger this time and Shizuko sees he’s got fangs like papa only they’re smaller. _More like Caroline’s_ , he thinks. 

“It should be. It’s a place where grown ups come to relax and be boring.” The teasing gets a tiny smile from the child and Akira raises to stand, with Shizuko following after. They walk around to the front of the store, the omega shielding Shizuko from the noise of the street with his body.

“Welcome back.” Sojiro greets not even looking up from the newspaper in his hand. Luckily, Akira hadn’t been wrong about the quiet. Leblanc was empty apart from his uncle and Goro in the kitchen. 

Akira bends down to talk and sign to Shizuko.

“This is my uncle, do you know this sign?”

_Yes! I have lots of uncles._

“You do? How lucky, I only have one. But he’s great, he can help us.” 

“Akira who are you talking to?” Sojiro finally looks at his nephew...and the little kid hiding behind him. “Why do you have a child?”

Goro leans his moppy head of hair out the kitchen. _Damn, nosey much?_

“Everyone this is Shizuko,” Akira steps slightly to the side, but the child stays hidden behind his legs. “He’s looking for his papa so we’re going to help.” Neither of the other men say anything so Akira just walks Shizuko to the staircase leading to his loft. 

“Wait a minute, hang on!” Sojiro barks, startling the kid. Akira cuts him a harsh glare.

“Shizuko doesn’t like loud noises uncle.” The omega’s command makes Sojiro’s weaker glands itch and he goes to scratch. Goro follows his instincts and scurries back into the kitchen. A pissed omega was a dangerous omega.

“Okay, _okay_ sorry,” Sojiro looks around Akira at the shy kid with pretty eyes. “I’m sorry, uh Shizuko was it?” The child stares Sojiro down before quickly signing, _Yes. It’s okay_. Akira’s uncle looks back up to him.

“He signs?” The omega nods.

“I’m not sure if he’s like me or hard of hearing. He obviously doesn’t like loud sounds, but it could be like when Shiho first got her implant and had to adjust,” Akira places a finger on his lips. “If I had to wager a guess, since he heard your apology I’m gonna go with like me.” 

Sojiro nods in understanding, completely giving up on trying to handle the situation of his nephew walking around with a child. 

Shizuko taps Akira’s leg, causing the omega to look down at the curious boy.

_Like me? Akira’s like me?_

“I am, today I had a really good day so I don’t mind being heard,” Akira explains before touching along his throat. “But sometimes I have bad days and I don’t want to say anything at all. So I talk with my hands, just like you.”

Shizuko smiles so wide it makes all the men, even Goro peeking around the kitchen corner, melt under its brightness. With his unique eyes, soft freckled face, and sweet curly hair Shizuko was too cute for words.

_Like me! Akira’s like me!_

“We’re a pair huh? Let’s be friends then, please take care of me Shizuko-chan.” The omega teases and the boy laughs. It’s barely there, breathy and squeaky, but the joy behind it is all the same. 

Shizuko and Akira sign ‘friends’ over and over eventually getting Sojiro to join in, the old sap, before Goro realizes why those eyes looked familiar. He'd seen them earlier that week in their group chat.

_Shizuko-chan has beautiful eyes, his parents should let him model._

_Iwai-san is so protective, I can’t even imagine it._

**_Iwai-san._ **

_Fuck, fuck, this stupid fucking omega!_

Goro bolts out the kitchen and around the counter leering down at Shizuko the whole way. The boy jumps back and just as he suspected the eyes confirm what Goro suspected. Akira doesn’t hesitate to body check the alpha away from Shizuko.

“Goro you need to back up.”

Sojiro stands so quickly his stool falls back. If he didn’t separate these two he wouldn’t have a shop left. 

“Hey Goro what’s gotten into you?” The beta reaches out to pull the alpha back from Akira. Goro grits his teeth, keeping his angry eyes on the little boy. 

“Me? Oh I’m just realizing that your nephew is going to get us all killed.” The men look at Goro like he’s lost his mind. He has the nerve to smirk, rolling the piercing in his lip under his fang. 

“Hey kid, your family name is Iwai isn’t it?” Akira doesn’t particularly like the way Sojiro’s face pales. The omega turns from Goro, hissing as he does so, to lean in front of Shizuko.

“You don’t have to answer him.”

Shizuko is too scared to hear Akira and nods at the scary man’s question. 

_Iwai Shizuko, nice to meet you._ The motions are practiced, like someone had taken great care to teach it to him. The child bows lowly, curly ponytail flopping over. It’s so quiet the omega swears he can hear Shizuko’s heart jack rabbiting in his chest.

“Oh Akira,” Sojiro groans, removing his glasses and placing his face in his hands. 

“I don’t understand, what am I missing here?” The omega looks between Goro and his uncle. Sojiro looks ready to pass out while the alpha is stuck between wanting to throw up or laugh at the absurdity of this situation. 

“This little one belongs to the pack leader of the most ferocious yakuza clan around.” Goro’s tone is edged with an unpleasant memory and the far off look in his eyes sends a chill down Akira’s spine. 

_Oh._

_Oh no._

A rapid knock on the glass door of the shop makes all the men jump out of their skin. Akira had locked the door behind him since he figured they’d be closing early to find Shizuko’s parents. In the low light outside Leblanc is the silhouette of the scariest man Akira had ever seen in his life. His hard eyes were trained on the Shizuko who began pulling on the omega’s pant leg towards the door. 

“Uh buddy, hang on,” Akira tried to slow the kid down but little dude was determined. The omega in Akira’s body was fighting hard against getting closer to what was surely death on the other side of the glass. “We don’t know who that scary man is.” _Can’t he see we are closed?!_

Shizuko stopped, looking up to Akira with a pouty lip.

_Papa isn’t scary!_ Oh god, oh fuck.

**_“That’s your Papa?!”_ **

The other men bolted back into the kitchen as the man outside the door reared back and punched through the glass. His bandaged knuckles kept his hand from getting cut on glass as he reached in to unlock the door. The heavy click of Akira's last defense echoed in the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3
> 
> let me know what you think!


	4. soft spoken when you're chipper and choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His dad boasted around the paddy fields about his crime busting son much to Akira’s embarrassment. His mom had made katsudon which she only served on special occasions. 
> 
> Of course he could sense the danger, Chiyo delighted proudly. Our son is an omega and all Kurusu omegas are fighters. Our instincts keep us safe. 
> 
> Chiyo leaned in and kissed the top of Akira’s head as he stuffed his mouth with the crispy pork and rice. 
> 
> Always trust your instincts sweetie pup. They’ll keep you out of danger.

When Akira was twelve, he made it in the local Inaba newspaper for exposing the den of a pervert. It had been incredibly downplayed, as it turns out the man had been wanted by the greater area for being part of an organization that abducted omegas to sell overseas. It freaked him out when he searched the article again years later. He could’ve been shipped in a fucking box.

Akira’s parents and teachers were so proud of him. 

_You’re so clever to have noticed a creep following you!_

Well yeah, Inaba only had a population of 1500 at most. Some shifty dude wasn't too hard to notice. 

_You saved so many others!_

His dad boasted around the paddy fields about his crime busting son much to Akira’s embarrassment. His mom had made katsudon which she only served on special occasions. 

_Of course he could sense the danger,_ Chiyo delighted proudly. _Our son is an omega and all Kurusu omegas are fighters. Our instincts keep us safe._

Chiyo leaned in and kissed the top of Akira’s head as he stuffed his mouth with the crispy pork and rice. 

_Always trust your instincts sweetie pup. They’ll keep you out of danger._

\---

Akira wanted to trust that Shizuko really had been lost and wasn’t leading him to his death at the hands of his papa. Sure his big heart has gotten the better of him before but never this badly.

It boiled down to two choices. Fight or Flee. He’d been in a few scraps before, and kids from Inaba were pretty strong. However, Akira knows if he even breathes wrong this beast of a man would have him on his back before he could blink.

_Do I grab Shizuko and run?_ Akira thinks, feeling his head get dizzy from how shallowly he was breathing. _We could make it to my nest and hide._ A familiar feeling akin to a static shock goes up his spine.

**_Never_ ** _run from an angry alpha. They will chase and they won’t stop until they win._

Akira’s feet root to the spot. If his ‘omega instinct’ was speaking then he must be in more danger than he understood. Okay, he’ll stay still for now. But how the hell was he supposed to get out of this?

\---

The door easily opened since the man outside punched through the glass to unlock it. He steps through the doorway, thick boots slowly crunching the fragments into the tile. Each step he takes is calculated and steady, done just to intimidate the boy in front him. Cold, grey eyes fall on the shivering frame next to Shizuko. 

Munehisa knew the faces of Yongen-Jaya. He knew the man, Sakura-san, who owned this coffee shop. Knew his daughter, Futaba-san, and the young alpha, Akechi-san, he’d recently taken in. Munehisa did _not_ know this boy. He looked young, too much green still left on him.

Not like someone either too stupid or greedy to try kidnapping the son of a yakuza. Munehisa sees that the kid is struggling, sees the fear in those gunmetal grey eyes. He almost feels sorry for what might have to do to him. 

“I don’t know your name, son. I certainly don’t know your face,” Iwai’s voice is heavy and rough, searing into Akira’s brain like a hot brand. “So excuse me if I think it’s odd the night my son goes missing I find him with a stranger in my territory. Territory that I happen to know very well.”

As the man steps closer, Akira can smell it. The raging smoke of a fire, the deceptively sweet bourbon. The righteous anger of an alpha. The pressure of the pheromones makes him whimper, but it’s all he can get out. 

_Say something. I have to say something._ Akira opens his mouth but his voice is stuck in his throat, beaten down by his heart hammering in his chest. If he can just explain, just let the man know he didn’t kidnap his pup. But he gets closer and Akira’s voice sticks more.

“You don’t care, but I’ve had a pretty rotten day, kid.” The man is just a few feet away from him. “But I’ve been known to be a nice guy. So I'll give you about thirty seconds to explain why you have my son and if I like your reason I won’t break that pretty little neck of yours.”

Shizuko hadn’t let go of Akira’s leg and could feel his friend’s knees shaking. The pup was confused. Shaky knees were for being scared, and Akira shouldn’t be scared. Papa was here so everything would be okay! 

The child wasn’t sure what exactly happened with a broken neck, but Papa _had_ said Akira’s was pretty. And since Papa says he likes his pretty pictures, and Kaoru too, then they’d both like Akira since he’s nice and pretty. They could all be friends and eat snacks and hold hands together. 

Maybe his friend just was nervous. If he and Shizuko were just like each other, then Akira probably got scared of new people too. It made the most sense. Luckily, Shizuko knows just what to do.

_Akira needs a lion hug._

\---

Munehisa feels like he watches it happen in slow motion. He’d been so hyper focused on the sight of his son, his sweet silent boy, locked behind the door next to a stranger that his brain had fallen under his own alpha instincts. 

_Danger. Save pup. Risk anything._

It probably didn’t help that he'd been under a tremendous amount of stress over the day. 

He wasn’t so animalistic he’d hurt the dark haired boy unprovoked. Part of his work was to look scary, make people feel like he _could_ crack their skulls at any second. He could do it, but he didn’t always enjoy it. Munehisa figured this kid just needed a good scare but his hands flexed ready for his hidden gun if anything felt even remotely off. 

The situation _was_ off but not in the way Mune expected. He expected Shizuko to come running to him as soon as he stepped inside. He expected to have to cuddle and scent his son, ready to fight off an army if even a hair was out of place. He expected whoever had kidnapped his child to at least try and beg for their life or fight or do something. 

Instead, Munehisa watched as Shizuko defied his expectations. His child who cries if his own cousins look at him funny, had clung to the stranger's legs, pulling on the tight jeans to get the man’s attention. Shizuko never tugged on strangers. Never clung to them. Hell, the boy barely even looked at anyone who wasn’t their immediate family. 

_Why would he want this stranger’s attention?_

Yet there was Shizuko, wrapping his arms around the man, rubbing his cheeks against his leg in a small attempt to actually scent. The sight froze the alpha in his place. He had to be dreaming. 

As Iwai stopped walking over the crunching glass, he heard it. It was stuttered and garbled, near distorted from weak vocal cords. But there could be no doubt. It was a purr. 

Shizuko was purring.

\---

Akira was feeling too many things at once. Fear that made him want to run and hide like his uncle and Goro. Adrenaline that made him see the knife on the counter that had been leftover from someone cutting vegetables. And this one was really weird, and he’d blame it entirely on instinct, but he felt a little shiver of anticipation as the man descended on him even after threatening to put his hands on his _pretty little neck._

Listen, inner omegas can’t be helped when they see a powerful alpha. It’s (probably) normal.

The strangest and most overwhelming feeling is from when Shizuko wraps his leg in a hug and rumbles the lightest purr he’d ever heard. It feels like popping candy on his brain. The quick sparking of a brand new instinct. Akira knows it's something primal because he’d felt the same sensation before he got his first heat.

The omega looks down into the wide, happy eyes gazing at him with so much longing and affection. His hummingbird heart feels like it swells and bursts, warming his whole body from head to toe. Dopamine floods his brain and Akira can’t think of anything else in the world other than Shizuko. 

_Your child is reaching to you, hold them._

Akira’s instincts had always kept him safe. There’s no reason for him to doubt them now.

\---

The alpha watches as the man’s demeanor changes. He slips from shaking in fear to something more assured, confident even. He leans down as if it’s the most natural thing in the world, letting out a series of huffs and chirps as he rubs his cheek over Shizuko’s messy curls. 

His child actually smiles.

Mune watches as Shizuko’s hands cup the man’s face, like he does to him when he really wants attention. He lets go once he’s sure dark eyes are on him and then signs.

_Hold me Akira_. 

Akira. This is Akira. 

Akira who easily understands what his child says without words. Akira who picks his child up and brings him to his patched up scent gland without hesitation. Akira whose pupils blow wide as he lets Shizuko remove the patch and place his nose against it, just like he does to Mune and Kaoru.

\---

Am I doing this right?

_Yes, can’t you hear your pup? They’re so happy._

Shizuko isn’t my pup.

_He wants to be! Will you reject him?_

Akira listens to his omega and pulls the boy closer to his body. The feeling of arms and legs wrapping around him as Shizuko hums into his neck releases a fresh wave of dopamine into his veins.

Never.

\---

The moment is broken as a rush of footsteps fill the silence. Akira is too busy bonding to care. Munehisa is too busy watching Shizuko to hear the people calling his name.

The Niijima sisters aren’t paid enough to deal with the shit show they stumbled into. Broken glass, cowering civilians, and their boss pumping out lovesick pheromones in the wreckage of her favorite little coffee shop.

Oh Sae was asking for a raise big time.

Makoto had never officially met Akira but she recognized him from the photos in their group chat. Ryuji had mentioned that the omega lived in Yongen-Jaya but Makoto was still surprised to see him in the middle of all this. Ryuji even more so.

“Akira?! Dude what the hell are you doing?” The blond squawks when he catches up to Sae and Makoto. Sae whips her head around to Ryuji.

“You know him, Sakamoto?” Ryuji snaps up ramrod straight. He was the newest recruit for the Yamori clan, really this was still his trial period. Sae was already wary of him and with good reason, but he definitely didn’t want to make any worse of an impression.

“Y-yeah! Makoto does too! He’s our friend.” Makoto whips her head to Ryuji before looking back to her sister who definitely still had her pistol out. 

“Yes! Akira is a close friend of ours and definitely not someone who would ever abduct a child!” Makoto laughs nervously and it only makes Sae tilt her head. The alpha woman could doubt blondie’s word, he’s still new, still has room for betrayal. Makoto was a shit liar though so she slides her gun back in the holster on her hip. 

“Friend huh?” Sae’s eyes narrow on the absurd sight of Shizuko and this Akira clinging to each other like they’re having some touching reunion. The most Sae had ever gotten from the boy was an incredibly reluctant high five and that had been after months of coaxing. This was definitely interesting. A thought crosses her mind.

“Your friend wouldn’t happen to be an omega would he?”

Makoto and Ryuji nod, just as lost in witnessing how close Shizuko and Akira appeared. 

“Thought so.” Sae holds her hands up as she walks closer to her boss. His scent is all over the place. Fading anger, stress and adrenaline, and the cloying sweetness of a father wanting to scent their child. Sae was going to get a headache. 

“Akira is it? My name is Sae Niijima, I’m Shi-chan’s auntie. You know my sister Makoto and subordinate Sakamoto,” she keeps her voice even but lilting. An invite to listen, but not above using force. Akira’s glassy eyes slowly look towards her. He bares a small fang at the stranger who’s come closer to his pup.

“I’m not here to take Shizuko from you, we just want to talk.” Iwai snaps to attention. _Fucking finally,_ Sae thinks. Brown eyes land on the two figures hiding behind the shop counter. She recognizes Sakura-san, the beta who flirts with her when making her coffee. He’s got a brown haired kid next to him who’s busy mooning over either her sister or Ryuji behind her. It better be the latter for his sake. 

“Sakura-san, could we trouble you for some coffee and curry? We’ll fully reimburse all costs from tonight.”

Sojiro shakily stands from his crouched spot next to Goro. He wants to snap that everyone needs to get the hell out of Leblanc so he can just absorb everything that happened. Since he values his life and knows that you never deny the second in command of the Yamori clan, he just puts on the old Sakura charm.

“Any particular flavor tonight darling?” He falls into their old routine, enjoying the sweet smile on Sae’s red matte lips. 

“I’ll leave the rest to you, Sakura-san.”

\---

It had taken only minutes for Sae to start damage control. Sojiro quickly snatched up the Akechi kid back into the kitchen to start preparing the meal. Makoto and Ryuji were able to coax Akira into a booth in the furthest corner where he still held Shizuko. Their clan’s specific clean up crew were alerted and on their way to start fixing Iwai’s mess.

A mess she was still chewing him out about in their own booth further away from the others.

“Seriously Mune what the fuck?”

“I lost control. I couldn’t think, it was terrifying.” He’d already explained how seeing Makoto’s text triggered his brain into protective mode. As an alpha, Sae understood. She felt the same over Makoto’s safety even though both girls had the same dynamic. Sae can’t imagine how much stronger it would be over a child. 

“I’ve already gotten on to Makoto about how we handle these things, but she isn’t like us or Sakamoto.” Yakuza had order, it’s what made them different from common street thugs. When a pup went missing they called patrol to make runs first. Shizuko wasn’t the first little one to wander off and more than likely wouldn’t be the last. More often than not, the kids would walk back home or around the neighborhood and be picked up by a pack member.

Sae thinks it was the fear of disappointing Iwai that made her panic. The absolutely distraught state of Sakamoto probably didn’t help either. He felt the most guilty since he’d been ‘jacking around with the kids and probably scared Shizuko off!’ Kid had a guilt complex a mile wide.

But Sae is a kind woman, so she pauses her lecture to reach out and hold Mune’s hands (why the hell was one bandaged?) over the table. It’s strictly platonic, a gesture of skinship to help the man’s hormone levels even out after the crazy day.

“I can only imagine, but Shizuko is safe. And very happy from the scent of it,” Sae’s nose wrinkles at the addicting smell. Sweet and crisp, that’s the scent of all children who haven’t started showing signs of their dynamic yet. “What are you thinking, boss?”

Munehisa isn’t exactly sure what he’s thinking. He’s had too many thoughts in too short a period, he’s not sure his brain doesn’t need a hard reset to factory settings. The man turns to look over the back of his seat, taking in the sight of Akira and his son sandwiched between Makoto and Ryuji. The blond is laughing, arm slung over the omega and Shizuko, while the girl looks just weary. 

Akira’s smile crinkles his eyes as he shifts with Shizuko on his lap. Iwai watches as his son feels secure enough in the spot to start falling asleep snuggled up under Akira’s neck. 

Mune turns back to Sae who has that knowing look on her face. 

“Say the phrase and I’ll do what I can. C’mon Mune, just once for me.”

The alpha sighs, a tired smile crossing his features before he indulges his friend. 

“Take care of it, Niijima.”

“It’s handled, boss.”

\---

After the wires have uncrossed in Akira’s brain, he realizes that he does like Sae. She’s friendly, funny, and she calls him ‘cookie mouse’ which makes him feel special. It has nothing to do with the fact she’s an alpha and Shizuko’s ‘auntie’. 

“I just can't apologize enough for my nut case of a boss,” she giggles from across the booth table. Akira is still snuggled between his friends. “You’re too understanding. If it were me I’d run his bank account for all I could.”

Akira reaches to grab his phone, keeping one hand on Shizuko’s back, and opens up his texting app.

**It’s fine! I can’t speak for my uncle, but as long as everything gets cleaned up so he can open on time it’ll be okay.**

Everyone’s eyes watch as people in discrete black jumpsuits sweep up glass and take measurements to replace the door. Akira’s eyes keep landing on the alpha, Iwai-san, as he gives quiet orders. He looks much less intimidating with the grey hat and coat off. Sojiro still keeps his space from him at the bar though.

“You’re a good kid. Did you go to Shujin? Makoto’s never brought you around, but said you’re friends.” 

The younger Niijima pauses her bite of red curry.

“Oh, Akira lived in Inaba until about a week ago. This is actually our first time meeting, so uh hello,” Sae watches as Makoto’s cheeks turn pink. Interesting effect since Makoto is happily on her way to mating her girlfriend of five years. “We’ve only ever texted.”

“I see, well Inaba? That’s quite a far move. I’m fond of the weather in that region, and there’s something special about the rice from there. Extra fluffy when it steams, right cookie mouse?” Sae watches the omega beam proudly and knows she’s laying it on a little thick. It’s her job to get people on her side whether in court or in clan negotiations. Tonight, her battle is to get this kid to agree to sign on as any type of caregiver to her boss’ kids.

In an ideal situation, she could get him to agree to everything all at once, but it would be a hell of a stretch of her natural luck. Damned if she doesn’t try though.

**It’s a secret, but it has to deal with soil acidity near the mountains. The rice fields absorb it and it makes it softer. My family used to be paddy farmers so that’s why I know.**

“A very noble profession,” Sae responds. “What do you do now if you don’t mind me asking? School? You seem like a very smart boy.”

**Thank you. I actually had to drop out before I moved here.**

“Oh? I’m sorry to hear that. What were you studying?”

**Child development and psychology. We only had one counselor at our school, but she was really nice. I wanted to do something like that someday.**

“Do you like children Akira?”

**I do.**

“Ryuji you haven’t even touched your curry, is it not spicy enough?” Goro interrupts the table. The blond looks to the alpha before looking back at his plate. 

“Sorry man, I’m sure it’s great you always make it perfect,” Ryuji replies cheerfully and Goro looks like he’ll pass out from the blood rush to his face. “I think I’m just getting a second hand high from Akira over here. Dude’s soaking through his scent patch and he just smells like a happy mama.” 

The omega blushes as he puts his phone on the table so he can touch his neck and sure enough the patch from earlier is wet through like his beta friend said. 

_Sorry!_ He signs, before picking his phone back up to type. 

**I don’t know what is going on. Been weird since Shizuko purred on me.**

“I ain’t complaining,” Ryuji chirps before crowding in next to Shizuko to get more of his friend’s rich honey scent. “It’s like endorphins to the max.” Makoto coughs next to the pair while Goro’s hot glare could burn a lesser mortal. 

“It is quite relaxing,” the girl agrees. “I can see why Shizuko would fall asleep so quickly.” 

Sae watches as the omega blushes more, taking advantage of everyone being distracted so she can really breathe in Akira’s scent. She had waited, not commenting on how the patch on his neck was slowly darkening as they chatted. Since Ryuji was on that side it was obvious the effect it had on the beta was stronger than Makoto. But if her theory was right, it would explain her sister’s pink tint from before.

Sweet vanilla, calm lavender, golden honey. No doubt, Akira was a prime omega. They were rare enough, but males even more so. If this kid was Sakamoto’s age that’d place him at around twenty-two or twenty-three. If he’s from somewhere like Inaba Sae is shocked he doesn’t have a mating bite on his neck and at least five pups running around. Akira must have a family that cares a lot about him to have avoided being married and mated off this long. That or there was something very wrong with him.

“Well, Akira, if you can believe it, you’re the first person Shizuko has attached to that isn’t his brother or father,” Sae brings the omega’s attention back to her. “Poor baby has been through a lot and he is normally terrified of strangers.”

Akira tries to block out the bickering of Ryuji and Goro plus the hungry bites of Makoto since she can finally eat in peace. The omega looks down at the sleeping child in his arms, the galaxy of freckles across his nose. Who could ever hurt a child so beautiful?

**I’m sorry to hear that, but I’m flattered that Shizuko seems to have taken a liking to me.**

“Me too, he’s very important to me you know. Makoto and Ryuji too.” Appeal to others around him, that has to be the secret to his big heart. As predicted, the omega smiles at the mention of friends.

**He must be very special.**

“Special indeed. And Akira, I think you’re special too. Someone who can relate to a boy who’s been alone so long.”

Alone. Shizuko had been alone. Akira relates too much to that feeling. Reaching out but stumbling over the roadblock his silent voice had caused. Akira allows his hand to leave Shizuko’s back so he can use both hands to type now.

**I had teased him a little earlier calling us a pair, but we really are huh? He was really happy when I called him a friend. It makes sense if I’m his first one**. 

Ryuji pauses his fight with Goro who’s been trying to spoon feed him apparently.

“Huh? I’m Shizuko’s friend too, you can’t just claim first dibs.” 

“Shizuko calls you the loud yellow man Ryuji, I highly doubt that’s the markers of a strong friendship.” Makoto doesn’t even pause her chewing to correct him. 

“Anyway! Akira, have you found a job yet in Tokyo?” Sae ignores the young adults arguing over who’s Shizuko’s first friends while Goro still holds on to the spoon of curry for the beta. Akira shakes his head. He’d been looking online, but everything barely paid more than what he’d been making a grocery store clerk. 

“Is that so?” Sae makes her voice pouty before taking a sip of her cooled coffee. Damn Sakura-san made a good cup. “Oh wait a minute, I think I have something that could help us both out.”

Akira’s eyes widen as a shadow falls on the table. Sae looks over to the hulking frame of her boss who gently shoves her over so he can sit in the booth as well. 

“As you know, Iwai-san is a very…protective father. We’re both so impressed with how well you handle Shizuko and he had the wonderful idea to have us consider you as his full time caregiver.”

The table falls silent at Sae’s offer.

“Sis you can’t be serious.”

“Niijima-san that’s not exactly fair.”

Sae leans back, eye twitching at her sister and subordinate. Both of them close their mouths.

“I’m quite serious. You both know our struggle with finding a good match for Shizuko and Kaoru. It’s starting to affect them at school. You’re telling me you want them to keep suffering?” Makoto glares at Sae, she knows what her sister is doing. She’s pissed she had been so distracted by the life changing curry at Leblanc to not have noticed it sooner.

The omega looks between all the people at the table, and okay maybe he avoids the eyes of a certain grey haired alpha. He knocks twice on the wood to get everyone’s attention before pointing back to Shizuko. 

**I’ve babysat before. Would it be like that?**

Iwai leans forward, hands clasped over the table.

“Sort of. I run the martial arts club in this neighborhood and we’re neck deep in new applicants. I’d need someone to take care of him while I’m working or just when I run errands.” The alpha doesn’t miss the flinch of Makoto and Ryuji at the word. They’re being overdramatic, his errands aren’t even close to as bad as they used to be. “It would also include my older son Kaoru, he just turned eleven in December and is relatively independent.”

Akira hums, and Iwai feels guilt gnawing at him from how the omega still avoids looking him in the eye. He must have really done a number earlier. It’s why he’s relying so heavily on Sae’s magic to win over Akira. The omega places his phone down and shakes out his hands. They must be getting sore from typing.

_Maybe a practice period?_ Akira signs and then becomes embarrassed when neither Sae or Iwai seem to understand. _Trial?_ He tries again and Sae picks that up. 

“He says he wants to do a trial period,” she relays to Iwai who smiles crookedly. “I think that’s a wonderful idea. Make sure this isn’t accidentally a fluke from high emotions. Let’s exchange numbers and set something up. Sound good, cookie mouse?”

Akira gives his number to Sae who then shares it with Iwai. Makoto and Ryuji had been quiet for a while. Even Goro had an odd look on his face. He’s sure they’re worried about him.

Even though they both wore long sleeves, Akira had noticed the tattoos hidden underneath. Goro had said Iwai was yakuza meaning Sae had to be as well. It would explain how they were able to call a group of non labeled carpenters to fix the door of a coffee shop so last minute. 

The omega didn’t know much about yakuza apart from movies and video games, but he knew that they were different from the criminals he’d made the money deal with. At least, he felt that Sae was different. Iwai he wasn’t sure about. 

What he was sure about was that yakuza definitely had money. Money he really needed to pay off his debt and take care of his mother. If he was being watched already in Tokyo then it certainly couldn’t hurt to be in the favor of such a feared group.

Akira hated to be too hopeful, it’s bitten him in the ass before, but what did he have to lose? There were enough witnesses here that if anything happened to him someone would care enough to call the police. Oh, wait yakuza often were in with the police. Shit. 

Well hopefully everything worked out anyway!

\---

After exchanging numbers and promising to set up a practice babysitting session the group were ready to get back to their homes. Sojiro inspected his brand new door, praising its craftsmanship. Akira snorted because the most difficult thing his uncle ever constructed were the paper crown hats at Big Bang Burger. 

Goro insisted on walking Ryuji back to the station and the blond said he’d call Akira to hang out tomorrow. Akira didn’t like the look of urgency in his eyes but agreed to it. Makoto said she’d head on over to Haru’s apartment since she was just ready to be done with the craziness of the day. Akira hadn’t known she’d lived that close by.

When Iwai came to remove Shizuko from Akira’s arms, he almost growled at the sweet scent covering his son. He’d have to discuss that with Sae before they set up the playdate. The shuffle caused Shizuko to open his eyes and the boy looked around confusedly before landing his sights on Akira.

_My friend._

Akira leaned in close, ignoring how much he was in Iwai’s space. 

“Hello friend, you sure took a long little snooze.” 

It was the first time Iwai had heard the omega speak. So he really was like Shizuko, selective with who he was able to speak to. He’s sure no one else but him and his son can hear with how low his voice is.

_Akira and Papa friends?_ Shizuko signs sleepily, poor pup’s eyes were still so heavy. Akira looks up at the alpha holding the child, it’s only a second but Iwai sees how his light grey eyes hesitate.

“I’m sure we will be with time. I get to come visit you soon you know. I can’t wait.” Akira leans in and rubs his cheek against Shizuko’s soft curls once more. “Go home and get some sleep okay?”

Shizuko bolts up in his father’s arms before waving his hands.

_But you’re MY friend so you have to come sleep at MY house now._

“Oh! Well uh, that’s for you know best friends,” the omega turns pink and Iwai chuckles making the blush deepen. “After we play a few times we’ll talk about it.” Shizuko pouts before turning and tapping his father’s cheek for attention.

_Papa you scared him!_

“Ah, I did, but we’ll make it right okay bub? Let’s let your new friend sleep, Kaoru has missed you since you’ve been out on your little adventure,” the alpha chides Shizuko but it’s done with love. They’d talk tomorrow about safety and why little pups can’t just wander the streets without telling someone they’re leaving. But tonight, he’ll wish his son’s new friend a good evening, appreciating the way his blush spreads down to the collarbones that peek through his low cut shirt. 

Sae is much more forward and offers a hug to Akira, who embraces her warmly. Iwai pegged the kid as quiet and shy, but he really held his own with Sae over dinner. His second promises to call him after checking the schedule then gets the rest of the receipts from Sakura-san for how much to compensate Leblanc. He’s sure this will cost a visit to their treasure vault.

Iwai looks back to see the omega at the door, watching them leave into the cold night with an odd look on his face. From how much of his rich scent is stuck to Shizuko, he must be missing him already. Shizuko’s sad scent and repetitive signing of _‘my friend, my friend’_ means the feeling is mutual. 

Iwai doesn’t care if he has to empty their entire savings account. Whatever Akira wants for payment he’ll give it and then some. Sae can hear the gears turning in her boss’ head as they make their way to the car Makoto had parked down the road. It had a ticket on the windshield and the woman easily removed and crumbled it.

After everyone was buckled up they could find their way back to the dojo. The whole ride Sae had only one thing on her mind. Somehow, some way, she would get Akira to marry her pack leader.

She’d just need a little help from their friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say I love this story? Thanks for all the warm comments and kudos, it's been a huge motivator.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think :3


	5. what can I do (for you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what can I do that no one else can do

It had been two days since that night at Leblanc and it was all anyone in the pack wanted to talk about. The potential bride their leader had found. Able to conquer the youngest member of the Iwai family’s heart and soon their dear boss as well!

Munehisa was quick to correct them.

 _Akira is strictly the boys’ caregiver y’all can fuckin’ relax._

The last thing the alpha needed was everyone putting carts before horses. When the drama with Shizuko going missing had settled, they’d asked about his date with Minami. Mune felt like a complete ass when he had to explain that it didn’t work. He thinks that’s why everyone is latching hard onto his non-existent relationship with Akira.

Some of the comments were cute.

_Uncle, can I drop the flowers in the wedding?_

_Caroline you’re too rough, uncle let me do it!_

Most of them were nonsense.

_Congratulations brother! Need any ideas for honeymoons? You should do the beach._

_Eh? No way, the mountain air is better for conceiving pups._

_Both of y’all shut the fuck up._

All around it was exhausting. 

Luckily, Iwai had been able to talk to Kaoru the night Shizuko had gone missing. He didn’t want any stupid rumors getting to him before they were able to talk as a family. After the brothers’ tearful reunion Kaoru gave the harshest scolding he’d ever heard the tender hearted boy give. Shizuko cried because he disappointed his Kaoru-nii, Kaoru cried because he was scared he’d never see him again. Mune gave a few sniffles because he was so happy with how close his sons were. 

Once their bedtime routine was finished and everyone was tucked into their father’s bed, because of course they’d all want to sleep together after everything, Iwai explained how Shizuko had bonded with an omega named Akira.

“But Shizuko _never_ bonds.” Kaoru commented from his spot under Mune’s arms. 

“Well he did tonight. Take a whiff.” The alpha lifted his arm so Kaoru could lean over and get to Shizuko. 

Kaoru’s eyes widened at his vanilla and lavender smelling brother. It was nice, soft, and made his chest feel warm. He wondered if his scent would make people feel like that.

“He smells good.”

 _Thank you, my friend did it._ Shizuko signed, preening like a prideful bird. Iwai was happy that Shizuko was happy. But that honey layered in was making his head _spin_ even after a bath. Mune hoped sleep would get rid of the rest of it.

“Be sure whenever Akira comes to play with you guys that you’re well behaved. We really want him to stick with us.” He hates applying pressure like this. Especially since Mune himself is a major factor in why Akira would have the most reason to jump ship. Instead, the boys snuggle in close both nodding their heads into their father’s side.

That night Mune dreams of dark hair, grey eyes, and sweet, sticky puddles of gold.

\---

After he’d overheard the gossip around the dojo that his father was actually going to _marry_ Akira, Kaoru was unstoppable in his support of the effort. He’d been a little shocked that his father hadn’t told him, but maybe it was meant to be a surprise after their playdate that weekend.

Kaoru would be sure to keep it a surprise from Shizuko then. Now that he was on the same page as everyone else though, he wanted to be helpful too.

“Dad check it out, I made an inspo board online for your wedding!” 

Iwai almost choked on the cherry lollipop in his mouth. 

“You made a what for my huh?”

Kaoru rolled his eyes before turning his phone screen to his dad. Mune leaned in before being overwhelmed at the ‘inspo board’ as Kaoru called it.

**Dad and Akira’s Wedding aka Best Wedding in the History of Japan!!!!**

It was cute, really cute, but Kaoru had very interesting ideas on what actually happened at weddings. There were the standard traditions like omegas in white kimonos and headdresses and temples around Tokyo that offered ceremonies.

But then there were food buffets, things like nachos and burritos that Kaoru had been saying he wanted to try. _What better time than a wedding? They only happen once!_

He’d even gone through the trouble of asking auntie Sae for different color themes and Iwai already knew that troublesome woman had enabled all Kaoru’s whims. 

“Wow man, I don’t even know what to say. It all looks great.” 

_But I’m not getting married,_ is what Iwai wanted to add. Yet anytime he would someone was quick to reply, _well have you even asked? Has he said no? Never say never boss!_

“Thanks! I had some help, but I came up with most of it. I know I haven’t met Akira yet but I hope he likes it too. Maybe he can add some ideas since he’s the bride. His input will be most important.” 

This was going to be an interesting Saturday.

\---

Friday nights had always been Shiho, Yuuki, and Haru’s omega bonding time. They loved their friends and partners dearly, but there was nothing like getting together with a group of your dynamic and just snuggling under pillows and blankets. They’d order take out, watch trashy tv, and make a super mega amazing nest. 

They made sure to include Akira as soon as he arrived. He needed to learn all the ins and outs of being a ‘city omega’ afterall. The first lesson was using the bathhouse.

“I can’t believe they make you guys separate by dynamic and sex,” Haru giggles as Akira keeps his eyes high to the ceiling. “I guess the country really is different.” The ravenette shrugs before lifting his hands over the mineral filled water.

_Different strokes, different folks._

He has to do it a few times for Haru to pick it up but once she does she gives a sweet laugh.

“Always so funny.”

Shiho and Mishima were much faster at signing. Shiho due to being hard of hearing. Mishima since he’d been on the volleyball team with her and they would communicate plays on the court. 

“Kurusu you good?” Shiho asks, swinging her brown wet locks over her shoulder. It exposes her hearing implant. “It’s not too hot right?”

_No I’m okay._

“Is it because we got our tits out? Haru and I can put towels on if you’re uncomfortable.”

_It’s fine!_

Mishima snickers before patting the other boy on the shoulder.

“You’ll get used to it. Since Tokyo is so densely populated, it’s easier to do everything coed by dynamic. If we had to make everything separated we’d run out of space.”

And to Akira it did make sense, it just would take some time to get used to. It was interesting, in a strictly educational way, to see all the different ways people’s bodies were made. 

“What are we thinking for dinner tonight? I’ve been craving stir fry, but maybe we should let Akira pick?” Haru reminded Akira a little of a sweet granny even though she was only a year older than them. Shiho swims her body closer to Akira, who is still trying his best not to look too closely at the water. 

“Akira, please I am begging you, pick pizza. Haru won’t let us pick it because she cares about our health,” Shiho’s eyes bore into Akira’s. “But since you’re new and she wants to spoil you she’ll say yes.”

“Shiho you really are shameless.” Mishima sighs before sinking down under the water. 

_Pizza please!_ Akira signs and Haru only shakes her fluffy hair. 

“Of course Akira.”

Peals of laughter ring out in the room as Shiho reels back from Akira. The woman slaps around under the water where Mishima was tickling her.

“Yuuki, fuck, Yuuki STAWP!”

The group laughed louder as Mishima continued his assault until some of the other omegas looked ready to report them to the managers. Back in the shower room, Akira nearly blushed to death as his friends rubbed cocoa butter into his skin.

“The post bath massage is the best part, just relax!”

Shiho and Mishima rubbed and softened his body while Haru combed through his wild hair. While it was still strange to be so exposed in front of people he hadn’t seen in years, Akira hadn’t felt his muscles this loose in so long. The past year alone in Inaba had been nothing short of hell.

“You okay? Scenting a little sad, you can tell us if it’s too much, we left your hands free.” Mishima says quietly, pausing his massage over Akira’s ankles. 

_It’s not that, just really happy to be in the city. I missed my mom._

“Aw baby I can’t even imagine,” Shiho coos, deepening her massage over his neck. “But you’re here now. Plus Ann says Kurursu-san sounds like she’s on the up and up. She’ll be out and moved in with you and your family before you know it!” 

Shiho’s positivity is one of Akira’s favorite things about her. Especially since he knows how rough things used to be for her and Mishima. Looking at them now, you’d never imagine something so terrible had ever happened to them.

Akira hopes that’s how he’ll be able to see himself someday too.

\---

“I’m telling you, you girls are so lucky,” Mishima slurs, head perched upon Haru’s plush thighs. “Male alpha knots last forever. I’m lucky if Yusuke’s is done in thirty minutes, and that’s like a speed round.” Haru splutters her vodka sprite and a misty shower lands on poor Mishima.

“Oh god, that’s way too long!” Shiho cackles, waving the hand holding her beer at their lightweight friend. “Ann lasts like...fuck I think the longest was our first shared cycle and like fifteen minutes? I can’t fuckin’ remember.”

Akira can’t remember how they got on this topic. They’d been watching some ridiculous dating show, Sort by Scents, and some omega was complaining about being a knot breaker. Which lead to stories about high school and college escapades. 

Haru had only ever been with Makoto, so she didn’t have much variety in her tales. Still, it was hilarious explaining to her what knot breaking was. Akira might have been from the backwoods but even they had internet access.

“Wouldn’t it be less satisfying if you make them lose their knots too fast?” Haru asked. Even though she had drank the most out of everyone she still sounded fairly lucid. “Like if you’re plugging me, I don’t wanna break it.” Yuuki snickers loudly.

“That’s because you _love_ Makoto, if you were a slut like the rest of us you’d get it. I was trying to kick alphas out of my dorm so I had to break the seal and send ‘em packing.” 

“Cheers to that.” Shiho chirps in reply. Haru just shrugs before she goes back to stroking Mishima’s head in her lap.

Akira wasn’t sure what exactly to add to the conversation, although he enjoyed how hilarious it was. He’d only slept with two people, and only one of them willingly. He didn’t think they’d want to hear about that. So he laughs along and agrees that some knots just last too long, but sleeping with betas without knots just doesn’t hit right. It’s the most fun he’s had in a long time. 

When Haru turns off the lights in the large apartment she rents in south Yongen-Jaya the omegas all snuggle together in the center of their co-built nest. Akira had been in charge of bringing the flat sheets. Mishima appreciated the anime printed set he brought. 

“Night guys. I’ll try and host next time.” Shiho chirps, snuggling her head against Mishima’s chest. The boy was already knocked out. 

“I don’t mind,” Haru replies, running her long fingers through Akira’s hair. She had latched onto his back like a pink koala. “I love hosting. Plus the liquor store is so close.” Akira and the girls giggle, interrupting Mishima’s loud snoring. Akira feels a nice buzz, but he wanted to make sure he didn’t oversleep for his play date with Shizuko and his brother tomorrow.

Everyone is settled and quiet for a moment. Akira wonders if they’d all fallen asleep but he wants to try anyway. He shifts a little feeling Haru’s soft chest against his back.

“Um, I just wanted to say thanks,” Akira murmurs and he feels Haru’s fingers pause. “I was really nervous about moving here but everyone has been so welcoming. So thank you.”

It had been the first time either girl had heard Akira speak out loud, well at least in person. Shiho had heard his voice over a facetime call once when he was talking to Ann and Ryuji. 

“Of course, we all have been counting down the days. Better get used to us because we have so many plans for educating our favorite country bumpkin,” Haru kisses the top of Akira’s head while Shiho intertwines her legs with his. “Now get some sleep, you’ve got a visit with _your baby_ tomorrow.” 

Akira pokes her in the belly button, causing her to shriek and jerk Mishima around. 

“God I can’t believe Ryuji and his big mouth.” That’s a lie, he absolutely could. The beta had come around the next morning after the Leblanc Showdown (Futaba’s creative name) to warn Akira about getting involved with yakuza. Ryuji didn’t have much of a retort when Akira asked him when he was going to let everyone know that he was actively trying to join Iwai’s clan. 

Ryuji claimed it was different. He didn’t have a future like everyone else since he’d barely made it past graduation. This was about building security. Akira said he was doing the same thing. As long as they were both safe it should be fine. 

It didn’t stop the blond from sharing the pics he’d taken of Akira and his ‘baby’ snuggling. Akira saved them all, but drew the line at Futaba adding binky emoji next to his name in their chat.

“So like, if you join the Iwai pack as his sons’ caregiver that makes you like one step above Ryuji. You’d be like his mom or something.” Shiho sounds so tired so Akira goes back to snuggling their legs together. 

“Maybe I can get him to eat a vegetable for once.”

The fresh round of drunken laughter almost shakes down their nest.

\---

Shizuko had woken up and checked the calendar in the kitchen like he did every day. There were lots of days circled in red and black markers. On February 10th was his birthday, which Kaoru and Papa were excited for. He never had a birthday like he saw on tv or one like they’d had for Kaoru. He hoped he could pick out the shape for his cake too, he wanted one shaped like a kitty. 

On the 14th there was something called Valentine’s day. Kaoru had been trying to get Shizuko to help make these pretty cards for his classmates. Shizuko wanted to make one for Papa but big brother said they had to wait so they could surprise him. Okay fine he could do that.

But the day he’d been looking forward to more than anything else was today on the number 6! Akira was finally coming over to play with him! Papa said he’d be there in the morning for a little bit and Kaoru had some school but after that they were all going to go to the park. 

Munehisa walked into the kitchen and warmed at the familiar sight of his little boy standing on his little step ladder and counting the days on the calendar. It had only been a few days but oh boy Shizuko had it bad. Kaoru too even though he hadn’t met Akira yet. Every day he’d ask Mune questions.

_Does Akira like sports? I wonder if he was in a school club._

_What kinds of food does Akira like? I could pick him something up from the vending machine._

_Does Akira have any preferences in wedding ceremony meals?_

Okay Iwai had to stop him at the wedding questions. The alpha felt bad because he really didn’t know the omega at all apart from the information Sae had presented to him.

Akira was the only child of Chiyo Kurusu. His father had passed when he was sixteen in a car accident. Twenty-two years old, born and raised in the small farming town of Inaba. Generations of rice farmers on his father’s side. Sae was still looking into Chiyo. The omega graduated from high school and had a few college credits under his belt. He also had one spot on his record involving possession of liquor as a minor. Well it wasn’t the worst that could’ve happened.

Sae said she had finished with his official records and would soon be digging into whether Akira was involved in any ‘off the record’ activity. Munehisa didn’t want any mixing of loyalties. 

“Shizuko, ready for breakfast?” 

The boy turned back to his father and let out his warbled purr. He’d been doing it since that night and it delighted the alpha every time. 

_Wait for Akira!_

“That’s a whole hour away, I’m starving kid.” 

Mune would always be weak to Shizuko’s pout so he compromises and they snack on jelly toast. He promises to wait to cook until Akira arrives.

\---

Akira doesn’t feel ready. It feels like a really odd interview. When he set up the play date with Sae for some reason he assumed she would be there. When only Mune had texted him the plans for the day along with his home address, well he certainly hoped this meeting would go smoother than their first one. 

The omega shakes his tense shoulders out before walking up the stairs to the house. He needed to relax, there were already too many people worried about him. He couldn’t stress himself out too.

He rings the bell and waits.

\---

“Shizuko slow down, you're going to hurt yourself,” Mune chases after his sprinting child. They narrowly avoid colliding at the door when the little boy opens it to reveal the omega of the hour.

Akira looks rested, more relaxed than last time. His hair is just as fluffy, glasses still too large on his face. He’s wearing a huge striped sweater and skinny jeans tucked into snow boots. Over his back is a large duffle bag that sounds a lot like it’s meowing.

“Uh whatcha got there?” The alpha asks.

Akira smirks and the look sends off alarm bells in Mune’s head. The man signs _‘pardon the intrusion’_ before stepping into the entryway. 

_Akira! Friend! My friend is here!_ Shizuko purrs and signs while Akira lowers the bag onto the ground. With a flourish he unzips the bag and out pops the black and white head of a cat.

Mune is surely deaf from how loud Shizuko squeals. The selectiveness of his mutism sure played loose when his son was either shrieking or crying.

“Guess you heard about the cat obsession?” Mune asks looking down at the kneeling man. Akira shrugs. 

_A nice surprise. His name is Morgana, but you can call him Mona._

Shizuko slowly works out the right motions but soon the boy is signing _Mona, friend_ over and over while the cat slinks out the bag and starts sniffing around. Akira pulls out a variety of cat toys and Shizuko goes to town. 

“Well while he’s busy, let’s show you around.” 

Akira can’t help but watch the muscles flex in Mune’s back as he follows him through the house. _Seriously, why does he wear such tight shirts?_ It makes him wonder how many tattoos are under the black fabric. If he’s a yakuza leader then he has to be covered. 

The house had appeared smaller on the outside, but it was fairly large with lots of open space. The bottom floor had the living room, kitchen, a dining room, and a guest bathroom. Through the kitchen Akira could see the backyard. Upstairs there was Iwai’s den, Shizuko and Kaoru had their own rooms as well. There was one room that Iwai said Akira would never need to go in, so they skipped it. The curiosity ate him up though. 

“That’s about all there is to the house. Ain’t much, but it’s home.” Mune watched as the dark eyed boy looked around. “Uh, Shizuko wanted to wait until you were here to eat and I’m starving so I hope you haven’t eaten yet.”

\---

He met Kaoru over breakfast and it was almost comical how much it was like meeting a younger version of himself. Kaoru’s hair was a straighter texture and he had darker eyes, close to black, but man Akira knew if his mom ever saw this kid she’d lose it.

“Thank you for being friends with my brother, Akira-san.” Oh god he was so polite. Absolutely precious!

**Shizuko makes it very easy.** The omega answers. He’d switched to texting on his phone again. **He’s a wonderful kid. I bet he gets it from his big brother.**

“Oh, uh thank you Akira-san. We aren’t really related though.” Kaoru answers and Akira sees the boy’s father flinch as he eats his eggs. 

**Well you all have a strong family bond and that’s what’s most important. I’m not blood related to my uncle or cousin, and they aren’t to each other either. But we’re all incredibly close.**

Mune appreciates the answer and it gives him a little more insight into the puzzle that is this silent omega. 

“They’re the ones who run Leblanc right? Auntie Sae loves that place, she says your uncle is handsome in a crunchy way. She never tells me what that means.”

**I can’t even tell you what that means,** Akira lets out a breathy laugh. **Your auntie is funny.**

“She’s great! after the wedding she’d be like your sister, right dad?” 

Mune’s spoon clatters against his plate. Akira’s brow furrows. Wedding? Who was getting married?

“Kaoru.”

The boy covers his mouth before looking back at Akira with wide eyes. 

“I’m so sorry! I forgot it was supposed to be a surprise for Zu-chan, pretend you didn’t hear!” Shizuko was too busy playing with Mona’s ears as the cat perched in his lap during breakfast.

**Is Sae marrying someone I know?**

“It’s not like that, it’s uh. Kaoru let’s get you to the train station, you’re going to be late.”

The father and son grab their dishes and immediately start cleaning up. Akira had only gotten through half his eggs since he’d been using his hands to text. 

\---

Mune and Kaoru head out to the train station. Kaoru had half day classes on Saturdays and Mune just said he had some business to take care of. You know, not ominous at all when said by yakuza.

“This will be a good chance to see how you do with my son on your own. Call me if you need anything.”

Then it was Akira and Shizuko. The little boy was happy to drag Akira around his house explaining his favorite hiding spots.

_I can fit in this cabinet here, see?_

_Good to know!_

Then Shizuko wanted Akira to play in his room. It was fairly sized with a large round bed in the center. Surrounding the bed were toys and books and what looked like a few shirts from the boy’s father and brother. It looked like there had been an attempt at making a nest and it was making Akira’s hands itch. 

“Let’s set you up with something more comfy.”

It took half an hour and they had to stop a few times so Shizuko could run and grab more clothes from his family, but finally Akira deemed the nest ready.

_Thank you,_ the little boy chirped. He dove into the much more stable structure before pulling Akira behind him. They arranged their bodies so they laid side by side and Shizuko had Akira read him some of his favorite books. 

Shizuko was so easy to entertain, Akira really thought he could do this full time if Mune thought he was capable. 

A reedy chirp pulls Akira from his second retelling of the ugly duckling.

“What’s up little pup?”

_No smell. Akira sick?_ Shizuko’s signing was clumsy meaning he must not be used to the phrase.

“Oh I’m wearing patches today. Um, do you know what deodorant is?” Shizuko shakes his head. “It’s stuff I put on my pits so I’m not stinky.”

_Akira isn’t stinky! You smell like mama._

The omega freezes. He’d been wondering about it. All the pictures in the house were of the boys but only Kaoru had the standard birth to current age set. Chubby baby cheeks, first steps, fifth birthday, first day of school, the elder boy had it all. Most of Shizuko’s photos seemed to be from the last six months since they started around summer and were mostly with Kaoru. 

There were only two with Mune. In one he held a smaller Kaoru who looked to be about the age Shizuko is now. The alpha’s hair had been black, with only some grey along the top. The other picture had him holding both boys off his muscled biceps (and Akira’s inner omega wouldn’t shut up about the sheer power under that alpha’s skin). 

There didn’t seem to be a mother in sight which lined up to Kaoru’s comment about not being blood related to his brother. Was it the same for his father as well? So many mysteries for such a small family.

“Mama huh? What do they smell like?” Akira holds the boy close, placing the book down to read later. Shizuko pauses thinking of what he wants to say, but maybe not having the signs or words for it yet. 

_He smelled really nice._ The boy tries. _Like you, like a flower?_

Floral scents were common in omegas, so it’s not surprising Shizuko’s mother was like that. 

“People tell me I smell like lavender, want to learn that sign with me?” Shizuko picks it up easily but slides out the nest to get a piece of paper from his art easel along with some markers. 

_Look. Watch me._

Akira watches as the boy colors his picture. He sucks in a breath once all the lines and colors merge into something he recognizes. It’s a honeybear, like Sojiro keeps in his kitchen for baking. 

“Your mama smelled like honey?” Akira signs along and Shizuko copies the new word.

_Honey! Mama smelled like honey and you smell like honey._ Shizuko jumps back in the nest to cuddle against Akira and the omega’s heart races.

He knows Shizuko isn’t his pup, Akira isn’t a mama or a mother or whatever because he _lost_ his baby. His body failed doing the _one thing_ that should’ve been so easy for him with his stupid enhanced dynamic. But his brain is being annoying and he wants so badly to hear Shizuko say it. It’s selfish and awful and he can’t do that to him.

_You said you wouldn’t deny your pup if he asked._

Well he hasn’t asked yet so shut up.

Shizuko lets out a long yawn before cuddling up into Akira’s neck. Tiny little nose right on the scent blocking patch. Akira hears a lower, but just as janky version of Shizuko’s purr. Is he...is he growling?

The boy sits up, looking grumpy and ready for a mid-morning nap.

_Honey please._

“Shizuko come on, it can’t smell that good.”

_Honey please now._

Akira gives up and removes the patch from the left side of his neck, fluttering in his stomach as Shizuko dives back and rubs his cheek against it.

“Let’s rest for now okay? Don’t wanna be too tired for the park.” It scares Akira how natural it feels to hold Shizuko in his arms, feel his little body wiggle around until they find the perfect way to cuddle together. It scares him because there’s nothing that would keep them together if Iwai decides he wants a different person to watch his kids. What if the man has a girlfriend or something and they get married? Would they want Akira around then?

Okay he needed to calm down, he was getting way ahead of himself. Despite his instincts clinging to Shizuko he had to remain logical. This would be a job, one he would love, but he had to accept that he would be replaceable. So the best course of action was to be so great a caregiver that Iwai or Sae found him irreplaceable. He could do it. He had to do it.

Akira kisses the top of Shizuko’s head, purring and scenting him like he does with his own mother. As they drift off to sleep, whispering against the omega’s neck, Shizuko kisses Akira back with a barely there “goodnight mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listen to a lot of music while writing and editing. when it came time to name the chapter it landed on steven universe.
> 
> as always, let me know what you think :3


	6. don't all blood brothers bond over curry bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwai and Ryuji run errands. There's blood, tears, and curry bread. Exactly in that order.

Fatherhood had always been a vague concept for Munehisa. It wasn’t like he had any of his experiences to build an understanding on. It had just been him and his mom bouncing around Japan for most of his childhood. 

Back then all his thoughts were occupied by survival. The worries over whether he’d eat that day or if whoever owned the place they were crashing would let them stay another night took higher priority than make believe.

And yet, when he did let himself imagine, he visualized a big house with a kind mate. He wasn't picky on gender or dynamic. They'd have a litter of kids running around too. Mune wouldn’t want his children to be lonely like he always was. They’d have so many siblings to rely on. Maybe his imaginary family would have a big yard with lots of animals. Pets were a luxury he wasn't allowed when couch surfing. 

It was a silly dream but he liked to cling to it when things got rough, which happened more often as he got older.  The first time his mom said she was proud of him was when he presented as an alpha at thirteen. He’d been a bit of a late bloomer.

She praised him when his voice dropped and he could properly snap at the people who’d try and collect on their debt. When Mune shot up over six feet and filled out in muscle, his mom delighted in having him intimidate her dealers into offering a discount for the ‘nice lady’.

Mune felt pathetic for how long it took for him to understand how fucked up of a situation it was that his mom put them through. He could empathize because she was an addict, but he still made sure to send her enough money through the years to fuck off for the rest of his life. He didn't want her anywhere near enough to touch his found happiness.

Despite all of the shit he went through as a kid he’s thankful it led to him joining the Yamori clan at sixteen. Mune finally understood what it meant to really be part of a family. It might be a violent family with blood on their hands, but a family nonetheless. Mune had people who actually gave a shit about if he lived or died and that kind of bond was worth all his sins. When Eito officially adopted him a year later, Mune realized how much he wanted to grow up to be an alpha that others could rely on.  Just like his father.

To Mune, there would never be a more ideal vision of fatherhood than Iwai Eito.

\---

Maybe it's a self-fulfilling prophecy, but somehow Munehisa had ended up in a life pretty close to what he’d imagined. He lived in a nice house with a yard. They were working on the pet part and a lot of people certainly relied on him as their pack leader. While he didn’t have a mate, much to many people’s displeasure, he did have two little boys he loved very much. Iwai took great pride in being a father even if parenthood had come to him in the form of strangers plopping his sons into his arms and telling him ‘good luck buddy!’

With Kaoru, Mune had been thirty-four and living in a shitty apartment in Shinjuku. A less than ideal spot for a baby, but they made it work. Mune was scared of what Eito would say. He may have been a grown man, but no one wants to disappoint their father. Eito was overjoyed for him.

_ Any new life in the Yamori clan is a blessing Mune,  _ he’d told him.  _ Just as you are my son regardless of blood, Kaoru will be my grandson. Now let me hold the little chunk. _

Mune was happy to have Eito as a father, but he was even happier for how Kaoru got to enjoy him as a grandfather.

\---

After the ink on the paperwork from Sae had dried, his little boy officially became an Iwai. Oddly enough that process had been monumentally easier than trying to find the right way to integrate his son into his ongoing tattoo piece. Their clan valued family above all else, so their symbol of the gecko made its way into most members' ink. 

Eito assured him that there was no hurry, even though the man had the characters of Munehisa's name tattooed on a week after his own adoption. Mune’s older brother, Kento, had three daughters but only his oldest, Lavenza, was tattooed. 

_ Our old man's right. You’ve got to understand your pup's personality, really get their spirit ya know? Your son’s gonna grow and change so much the first few years of his life that what works now might feel silly in the future. Lavenza is my butterfly, but Caroline and Justine could be total opposites. Gotta wait it out. _

The advice helped a little. Though Mune still felt a childish envy when he’d go to their private onsen and see the fully inked bodies of other fathers. But Kento had been right just like all big brothers are.

\---

Kaoru had been six. He’d been riding to school with Kento and his cousins when a rival clan member side swiped the car. Mune still shakes with fury five years later at the memory of the shit stain who attacked a car full of children. 

Everyone had been shaken up but okay for the most part. The twins had been so young they were fine in their car seats. Lavenza had some rope burn from the seat belt but it healed fine over time.

Kaoru had taken the brunt of it. He’d ended up needing surgery to remove the shattered glass from his neck. It was hasty and left a small scar behind, but Mune was just happy that Kaoru was  _ alive _ . When his son came back from school crying how the other kids in his class had teased him about the ugly mark, Munehisa knew what he needed to do.

The gecko on his neck was his proudest piece even though it hurt like bitch from being so close to his scent gland. Every searing stab of the needle had been worth the gap toothed smile on his son’s face when Mune had shown it off. 

“Now we match,” Mune told him whenever Kaoru’s little fingers touched the plastic over the tattoo. “Our symbol to any punk that Iwai necks are always protected.” Mune’s sure Kaoru didn’t really get the phrasing so young. If he has his way and his son keeps up his studies, he’ll never have to live with the words ‘protect ya neck’ on loop in his brain. 

Kaoru didn’t complain about bullies for a while, more confident in his scar and being a member of their ‘two man clan’ as he called it. 

Munehisa had accomplished much in his life. But in that moment he truly felt he reached his dream of becoming not just a reliable alpha, but a true father as well.

\---

Maybe Mune was _too_ reliable because somehow that long standing loyalty to his pack translated into blond punks thinking it was fine to ogle his neck and forearms. 

“Iwai-san, when do I get my first tat?” Ryuji’s playful whine grated in his ears. There wasn’t much space for his voice to bounce around in the car. “Oh, can it be anywhere? Or does it have to be my neck since that’s where Genya-nii’s is too?” The older alpha smacked away the kid’s hand that for some unknown reason was twitching next to Kaoru’s gecko. “Ow! Damn man!”

“I know your mama raised you to know better than to go around touchin’ on people’s necks.” Mune grunts. Ryuji wilts under the light scolding. He'd met Sakamoto-san before, she was a wonderful 'take no shit' mother to a rambunctious boy. Both men it would only take one text from Ryuji's "mentor" for her to come across town and lecture the boy.

"Chill, boss, my bad. It just looked I dunno, touchable." Ryuji places his hands in his lap before looking out the window.

Mune lets out a low sigh. It’s equal parts irritation and weariness. They’d been cramped in the stakeout car in the alleyway for over two hours. The Sakamoto kid was still working his way through trials to officially join the Yamori clan. Sae apparently had beef with him when he accidentally strung her little sister along in middle school or some shit, so Mune had the luck of overseeing his progress. He wasn't sure why Sae hung on to the grudge when it was obvious Makoto was over it and both kids were friends. Sae said it's something only big sisters understand. He didn't know enough about being a big sister to argue that.

Luckily, Ryuji got along with everyone else in the clan. Kento and his family loved the crazy kid. Mune almost thinks it’s because he’s got blond hair just like his brother and nieces. Genya and his three wives are fond of Ryuji as well, but that’s because he’s a mama’s boy and boy do Genya's omegas love to mother. 

Iwai can admit that he likes him enough. When they first met, he saw a lot of his younger self in the blond beta. Angry, lost, nowhere to belong. He’d changed since Sae finally accepted his request to join and he began the process of integrating into the family. Mune knew first hand the positive effect of having just a few people give a shit about you. The kid had a great mom, but it never hurts to be over loved on. 

Ryuji was still a big ball of energy though.

“I am sorry though” the blond completely shakes off getting his hand slapped and his boss' bad attitude. His leg hadn’t stopped bouncing since they’d parked the car. “I’m just so freakin’ pumped!”

“Yeah? We’ll see how pumped you’re feeling in case shit goes left.” Munehisa tries to sound gruff and like a seasoned yakuza. The way Ryuji side eyes him tells him that didn’t work at all. The blond opens the compartment and pulls out a yellow sucker from the stash Mune keeps there. 

“Don’t worry Iwai-san, I’m basically like a cheetah. Ain’t shit catching me.” 

It was a lower risk job. Find the trash that’s been blackmailing teens in Shibuya. Rough them up a bit to send a message to their boss. It’s nothing new for either of the men, but there was always the chance something could escalate any of their work into a life or death situation. 

Mune wants Ryuji to understand that the reason so many of their pack members have gotten to their age is because they’ve learned to never underestimate an errand and to never overestimate themselves.

The alpha claps a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder, causing the younger man to jump under the weight. 

“Just be sure to watch my back kid.” The blond practically radiates sparkles.

“You can count on me Iwai-san!”

\---

Thirty minutes later they spy their target. Dude was long as a pole and uglier than a tanuki. The tacky yen and dollar signs on his neck label him as a member of Kaneshiro’s gang. It was a newer branch of yakuza, only four years old at this point, but they’d been making their repulsive mark in the criminal underworld. 

They watch him for another twenty minutes to make sure he’s caught doing the shit they’re accusing him of. Before they know it, a scrawny looking kid shows up and Mune sees red. The alpha recognizes it as the uniform from Jingi Academy, the school Kaoru and the other pups of his clan attend. 

Ryuji must recognize it as well because Munehisa hears him hiss through grit teeth.

“What a piece of shit.” 

Mune grunts in agreement before unlocking the car doors. It’s a tight fit in the alley they chose, but they make it out and slink into the shadows to keep from being seen too quickly.

“We’ll go around a few streets over, you start west. Pinch him in and get him to talk. Either way he’s admitting to it and we’ll deal with it,” Mune keeps his eyes on the other man while Ryuji nods his head, pulling his purple hoodie over the recognizable blond hair. “This shit is stopping today. You hear me?”

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji stage whispers. They split up just as planned and it takes no time at all for them to reach around and corner the man. In a stroke of luck they’re able to overhear him threatening the kid over money.

“Way too nice of a morning for you to be spewing that shit,” Mune greets. The man jolts at the scent of a pissed off alpha but sneers back. No fangs, Mune thinks. Beta’s are easier to break at least. “Got a name?”

“Not for you, Iwai-san,” the man taunts and recognition flashes in the scared kid’s eyes. Mune wonders if the boy knows his family then. Well now this is even more personal. “Can’tcha see I’m busy working here?”

Mune removes the paper stick leftover from the sucker he’d finished in the car. “You know my name but I don’t get yours? S’that how Kaneshiro’s raising his brothers? Turning out mannerless fucks just like him?” Ryuji snickers at his boss’ potty mouth and the thug quickly flashes a switchblade.

“You keep my boss’ name out your filthy mouth, old man. We’re the new yakuza around here so you better show some respect.” Oh this would be fun. Mune catches the high schoolers eyes and nods his head to the mouth of the alley. Jingi Academy kids know that when any pack leader says go, you run and don’t look back. 

“Thank you Iwai-san!” The boy breathes before darting away. Tanuki man reaches out to grab the retreating back and that’s when Ryuji strikes. 

The lead pipe makes an oddly satisfying thud against the Kaneshiro man’s arm. Ryuji made sure to hit right against the forearm, just like he’d been taught. The thug yelps and that’s when Mune sucker punches him across the jaw. Guy goes down like a sack of rice.

“Dude, c’mon that was barely a struggle,” the blond leans over and taunts. Always the show off that one. “This what the _new yakuza_ is about? Fuckin’ with kids and losing fights like a bitch?”

Mune doesn’t hesitate to kick the man over onto his stomach. The older alpha reaches down to grab the blade still somehow in Tanuki man’s hand. He’s thankful for his quick reflexes since the bastard takes one last swing at him with it. Experience was the best teacher after all. 

“Fuck’s sake,"  Iwai grips the back of the man’s neck, lifting him like it’s nothing at all, before slamming him into the brick wall of the alley.  “Let go of the knife, you lost.” 

“Fuck you,” the man taunts back to Iwai and it would be less pathetic if he wasn’t slurring his words. “I ain’t lose shit.” 

The flash of pain that comes from the man headbutting him makes Mune lose his grip. By the time he’s able to comprehend the situation, Ryuji’s got the man back on the ground. There’s a crunch of something important breaking followed by a shriek. Next comes the repetitive _thunk_ as the blond pounds his fists into the back of the man’s head.

“You fuckin’ punk, what kind of sneak shit was that?” Ryuji punches again and Mune leans in to grab his wrist before the blond does something he isn’t ready for. 

Tanuki man spits out blood onto the pavement before groaning low from his gut. Mune knew he had to be hurting. Ryuji packed a hell of a punch for a beta. With their target dealt with for a moment, Iwai moved the blond out the way and flipped Tanuki dude over again. Keeping them face down made it harder for him to lash out.

The pair make work of removing any extra weapons, there were none, and check for envelopes of cash from other victims, there were plenty. Ryuji prided himself on being a ‘math gay’ as he called it so Iwai left him to counting out the cash and dividing up shares based on the “hit list” the thug kept in his jacket pocket.

“Man, this guy is a real fuck. He’s been out here almost six months doing this shit.” Ryuji pockets the money and list before standing back up. Iwai keeps a boot planted between the man's shoulder blades while the beta texts all their information to Sae from their burner phones. 

“Nice job kid.” Mune praises and Ryuji smiles before rubbing a hand over the shaved part of his undercut.

“Oh uh, thanks Iwai-san,” he stammers and Mune already knows the question coming next. “Does this mean we get to go get curry bread?” The alpha’s eyes cut to the wet laugh of the man on the ground.

“This is what the great Yamori clan is taking in now?” The thug under Iwai’s boot taunted. Guy had a lot of nerve talking shit with broken fingers and bruised cheeks. “You talk shit on Kaneshiro, but you’ve got your goofy sidekick asking for curry bread after a mission? Boss is right you guys really are gonna die out-- _ ack _ !”

“Shaddup.” The greyed alpha growls as he steps harder between shoulder blades. “Only dumbass about to die out here is you.” He ignores the flinch of the beta out the corner of his eye. Tanuki man quickly changes his tone.

“Yo! Hold on a sec, we can work something out yeah?” The stink of fear fills the alley, so strong even Ryuji’s nose wrinkles. Mune lowers down into a squat. 

“Depends if you give me an answer I like. What does Kaneshiro think to gain from trying to piss on my territory?” The man turns his head to look into Iwai’s eyes.

“H-He said Shibuya was free game to anyone, I swear I wouldn’t have done it if I knew!” It’s a half correct statement. No single clan can claim total control over Shibuya, even though many have tried, including Mune’s father at one point. But since the pups in Iwai’s pack go to school around there, he can stake a small personal claim if anyone questions why he took this matter under his jurisdiction.

Iwai hums before snapping his fingers. Ryuji slides up to him, placing a small switchblade in the alpha’s open palm. 

“You know, I’ve settled down a lot in my age, Sakamoto.” Ryuji gives a toothy grin to Iwai’s taunt.

“That right, Iwai-san?”

“Mhmm,” Mune grips the man’s greasy hair and fists. It’s a painful arch since he’s still being stepped on. “Back when I was hot blooded like you, I just _ loved _ playin’ with jackasses who stuck their noses where they didn’t belong.'' The alpha draws the words out as he traces the end of the blade along the man’s cheek. He keeps the pressure light, but makes sure to end the trail of the knife under the man’s nose. Rapid breaths fog up the metal.

“But Sakamoto,” Mune continues. “I’ve settled down a bit, more of an, oh what did our pal here say...ah yes. An old man.” He puts a little pressure on the knife and the man arches back to get away. 

“Ah, don’t move too much now. Might cut your nose to spite your face off big fella.” A trickle of blood runs down the thugs thin, cracked lips.

“Iwai-san please, fuck,  _ please _ I’m sorry. I didn’t know, Kaneshiro didn’t tell us, I--” 

“Shush, I’m not done talking to my little brother.” Mune doesn’t miss the absolute gleam in Ryuji’s brown eyes. “Now, an  _ old man _ like me doesn’t have much to look forward to in life. You young bloods will learn that soon enough. All I got is the smiles of my family ya know? Family is most important after all.”

“Hell yeah to that!” Ryuji crows and Mune can’t help but give a crooked smile. 

“Fuckin’ with the kids at my family’s school is very close to fucking with my own,” Mune presses harder and the man openly wails. The alpha claps a hand over the noisy mouth. “Hell I’d say you're luckier than a fly on dog shit that I’m the one coming to talk to you. You could’ve gotten a message from the Ao Oni or Asuka clans, ooh they’re a nasty bunch.” Mune makes a dramatic shiver and the motion makes the knife slice further. Snot must be mixing with the blood because Iwai feels an increase of slimy texture over his hand.

Mune leans over, digging his knee down hard into the beta’s ribs. “I don’t like to repeat myself to anyone who ain’t my sons so listen closely. You’re gonna tell your pig of a boss to quit this shit and make money like an honest yakuza got it?” The beta tries to nod without cutting more of his face. 

“Good. If I catch even a whiff of you fucks out here messing with innocent kids again I’ll storm your fuckin’ headquarters and collect.” Sobs shudder through the body beneath him and Mune has to shake his head to clear the haze that had begun to settle in his brain. There’s a reason he’d been pulling back from these kinds of jobs since becoming a father. 

They made him a touch too vicious sometimes.

Mune stands before taking out a cloth to wipe the knife clean and place it back down without leaving fingerprints. When he finally looks back at Ryuji the beta is still smiling, but Mune can tell he’s a little more nervous than before. The alpha reaches into his deep coat pocket and pulls out a fidget he keeps around for Kaoru.

Ryuji takes it, immediately playing with the toy, before Mune pats his back. 

“You calm down, I’ll call clean up.”

“Thanks Iwai-san.”

Their crew arrives within three minutes.

\---

Ryuji hadn’t stopped chirping like a little baby bird since they got everything all squared away. The fidget toy seemed to be helping him redirect his energy, but Mune thinks stopping for curry bread helped as well. 

They were parked far away from the scene, some underground garage Mune had found after getting their food. He liked to think the darkness was helping calm his junior as well.

“Man I really was wondering if you’d kill that guy,” Ryuji said around a mouth full of bread. Well he sure got right to the point. “Like I know it’s always a chance, it is yakuza shit but like also holy shit.” 

Mune finishes his bite of beef before answering. “I keep tellin’ ya we don’t just waste people without a real fuckin’ reason.” 

Reasons like crashing into the car of his son, brother, and nieces. Mune hopes they never find all the pieces of that body. “If that’s the action you’re lookin’ for there’s lots of other clans you can try and join kid.” 

Ryuji finishes his bread in two more large bites before crumpling the wrapper and tossing it back in the bag they’d bought it in. 

“No way, I mean I know there’s a chance I’ll have to do it someday but I’d like to avoid it as long as I can.” Iwai nodded in agreement. Ryuji could be violent, he’d seen the way the kid could swing a pipe or bat. The blond’s hand to hand skills were getting better too from his time at the dojo. He was fast which was perfect for jobs that needed more getaway versus confrontation. Mune didn’t want to admit it but with more polish, Ryuji would be a wonderful killer. 

It’s a fucked up thought, but he had to be honest with himself. He wasn’t running a shop after all. Ability to murder was a basic requirement for joining their specific workplace. 

Still, Ryuji was bright and kind and cared deeply for the people around him. Iwai didn’t know how much that would change after having to take a life. He’d rather leave that to Kento and the others as long as he could. Let the adults stain their hands while the children grow. Even if the child in question was twenty-two years old.

Mune finished up his bread as well. He placed his wrapper in his own bag full of extra bread he’d bring home to the boys. He hadn’t been sure about what flavor Akira would like so he just bought one of each. Mune could always give the extra to whoever was teaching at the dojo that night.

“Well, nobody died,” Mune said with a strange cheerfulness. “I’d call that a job well done. Now hopefully Kaneshiro will keep his paws off civilians for a while.” The alpha motions for the younger man to buckle up and Ryuji quickly complies. The hum of the car starting almost covers Ryuji’s sigh.

“Yeah, it’s shitty what he was doing,” the blond pauses before moving his eyes over as Mune starts backing up the car. “And uh, I know the Yamori clan would never take advantage of civilians. Right?”

Mune looks down at the blond as he turns his body to see better. “I mean yeah? Our whole code is based on helping the common man.” Mune’s confused. He knows Ryuji knows this. Fuck is he on about?

Ryuji nods mutely, and he stays quiet for a few moments. The car leaves the garage near blinding both men from the sudden brightness. 

“And uh big brother Genya’s three wives are all like married to him because they love him and each other right?” Grey eyes stay on the road but Mune really wants to fix the kid with a look. If this is going where he thinks it is...

“Ryuji why are you asking about my brother’s wives?” 

Ryuji pursed his lips before raising his short brown eyebrows. “You really don’t know why?”

“No, I don’t.” Iwai sighs. 

“I think you do, boss. So why not just answer? You deflecting because I won’t like it?” Ryuji’s voice pitches higher and more aggressive as he goes on and it causes Munehisa to grip the steering wheel. 

The alpha rumbles a small warning. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve been suckered into that bullshit.” Mune starts. Even though he’s driving he doesn’t miss the flash of anger over the blond’s face. 

“If it’s bullshit, why are the seniors taking me to get fitted for a tux next weekend?” 

Mune almost slams the breaks.

“Alright fucking fine, you want an answer? Genya has three wives because he’s a hopeless fucking romantic and lucked out three times. Happy? No one is ever a part of Yamori against their will, you know that!” It’s luck that they’re at a stop light because Mune is barely focused on driving right now. The blond’s leg is kicking up a storm. The car is filled with strained silence and the  _ click click click  _ of the toy in Ryuji’s hand.

“Iwai-san I know I’m really out of line here but Akira is my best friend. If you’re really gonna marry him I want it to be for the right reasons.” The blond pulls out his cell phone and shows Iwai the lock screen. It’s Ryuji, Akira, and Sakura-san’s daughter with a bunch of lattes that look suspiciously lewd. Mune shouldn't laugh but Ryuji's behavior reminds him of the fathers who cry when it's time to walk their omega down the aisle.

“You’re a good man Iwai-nii and the Yamori, the whole pack is like a great big family,” Ryuji’s voice cracks and Iwai worries the beta is going to start crying. “I love you guys so much but I love Akira like...more than a best friend. He’s like my brother too!”

The light turns green but Iwai keeps his eyes on the smiling faces of Ryuji and his friends. It takes the car behind him honking for him to be able to undo the spell the glimmering eyes of omega cast on him.

“Listen to me,” Iwai replies as steadily as possible. He can snap at his brothers and the other members he’s been with for years, but he just can’t do it to Ryuji. “All I want from Akira is for him to agree to taking care of the boys. No funny business. I think everyone is just stressed with all the shit from up top.”

Ryuji had only been doing this yakuza shit with Mune for a few months, but he could feel the tension in the pack he was still orbiting around. He didn’t know the details but he knew that someone above Mune and Sae had a hand on their necks. The pressure was doing a number on everyone. 

Even Makoto had brought it up to him one night when they were training. Iwai-san needed a wife or someone else would be running the streets of Yongen-Jaya. Apparently Sae was so stressed she started smoking again. Makoto’s worries were Ryuji’s worries, they were friends and semi-yakuza comrades. He’d been ready to try and find any omega in Japan that could get along with his boss’ cold hearted son but apparently his best friend from the countryside beat him to it. 

Ryuji still couldn’t believe it. He’d been there, seen the whole thing, heard Shizuko’s ragged purr, and still almost denied it even happened. It really sunk in after he’d gone back to Leblanc the next morning to check in on Akira. He found the omega curled up in his attic nest with the Shizuko scented shirt cradled in his arms and smelling like “happy mama” again. 

Poor dude imprinted hard. 

The beta’s brown eyes water a little and he sniffles before wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “But Sae-san said-”

“Sae has her own agenda but nothing moves without my say so,” Mune interrupts toeing the line between calm and firm. He needs Ryuji to put his faith in him. “The pack will be fine, you will be fine, everything is going to be fine. Understand?” Mune feels like if he says it enough times he can trick everyone and himself into believing it. The blond looks unconvinced but nods anyway.

“Yes Iwai-san.”

“Good. Now we can stop for ice cream since you did such a good job today.” Mune teases and it makes Ryuji snort.

“God you’re such a dad,” the blond laughs easily. He’s contemplative as he watches more buildings fly by out the window. “Wait if you marry Akira would that make him my pack mom? Oh dude you gotta do it now, he’d make awesome curry for our pack dinner nights!”

Mune keeps the radio on the rest of the way back to the dojo.

\---

Ryuji rushes in after they arrive to the gleeful cheers of “Sakamoto is here to play!” Mune feels for the mothers who will have to calm down their children after the beta riles them up. 

“Welcome back, handle the customer?” Sae chirps from the front desk. Makoto must be doing a study group. Iwai nods, making sure to greet the civilians of his neighborhood. Class just ended so there’s families gathering their kids and all the junk that comes with them. Uniforms, lost socks, scarves, and coats all fly around the open room. Mune’s come to love the chaos. 

“Iwai-san,” a green haired woman pats the alpha’s arm. Izumi-san was short and sweet with freckled cheeks and her son was a carbon copy. Both bowed before presenting a small gift wrapped in red and gold paper. “Please accept our congratulations!” 

The room fell silent as Mune’s sure his scent flared before he was able to reign it in. Sae looked all the part of the cat who ate the canary. 

“Izumi-san, this is very generous,” Mune took the gift with shaking hands. He knows what it is. He knows he’s going to throw the wrapped orange at Sae’s stupid head because this was entirely her fault. “I’m so humbled I don’t know what to say.” Izumi’s son, Aiko, does apparently.

“Dad said we had to get the biggest orange because that means your knot will be really big and you’ll have lots of babies!” 

Every adult in the vicinity’s reaction ranges from spluttering embarrassment to loud cackling. Izumi is bright red and bowed low in apology. 

“I am so sorry! I told my husband that he didn’t need the whole story behind the legend, but you know how he is.” Mune places the wrapped orange on the counter as the other teachers leave the breakroom to see what the commotion is. Mune glares at Ryuji who is literally on the floor with tears in his eyes. He hopes it’s from laughing.

Damage control. He needs damage control. However, the one who’s usually in charge of controlling it has her head down on the front desk squealing out a laugh. Hell, she’s the reason for the damage!

Fuck it, Mune is capable of handling shit.

“I’m grateful for your generosity,” Mune grits through a strained smile. “And Aiko, try not to embarrass your mother so much.” The little boy tilts his head in confusion. 

“Babies aren’t embarrassing Iwai-san, I think that would hurt your wife’s feelings.” 

Mune is ready to ascend at any moment now.

“Dad! Look who picked me up at the station!” Kaoru’s voice rings through the dojo and Mune’s heart just about falls out of his ass. “Why is everyone laughing?” Behind his oldest son comes Akira with Shizuko on his hip. It’s so strange yet natural Mune still can’t comprehend it. 

Izumi’s eyes land on Akira before she gasps. It’s no secret that Iwai-san’s youngest son is prickly to most. Even Sae-san doesn’t hold him unless it’s an emergency. 

“You must be the omega then!” Izumi chirps and that gets the attention of all the gossip hungry families. “Congratulations.” Others echo the sentiment and the tone is so genuine Iwai is almost touched. It’d be more meaningful if he was actually fucking engaged. 

Akira looks at Izumi, then to Iwai, then back to the woman before doing a silent sign for  _ thanks _ .

“Oh you sign as well?” Izumi coos before turning back to Iwai. “You found a great match, Aiko don’t you think Shi-chan is so lucky to have a mommy he can talk to now?”

Akira’s eyes widen before a distressed whimper comes out. Mune is two short breaths from a panic attack. Sae’s laughter cuts off and Ryuji peels himself off the floor. 

Aiko looks up to where Akira holds Shizuko. The green haired boy had always liked him even if he was quiet and kinda rude. They were close enough in age, they could be friends if they really wanted. 

“Your new mama is pretty Shi-chan,” Aiko asses. “He’ll probably have a cute baby with your dad.” The boy grabs the orange off the desk before reaching up to give it to Akira. The omega looks as pale as the snow outside. 

“Congratulations to the future Iwai-san. We got a big orange for a big knot, so I expect a wedding invite okay?”

Mune’s thankful for his quick reflexes because he can catch Akira and Shizuko before the fainted omega hits the ground.

They might have to reschedule their trip to the park. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with the orange as an engagement gift thing on a whim. I love to just make up dumb cultural things, omegaverse is the perfect sandbox.
> 
> 10 points to whoever can guess who Izumi and Aiko are based off of >:3


	7. these thin walls of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a nice voice, light but still textured, like she’s smoked before but not for too long. It’s still a stranger though and that immediately puts the omega on alert.
> 
> Grey eyes shoot open and Akira immediately regrets it. It’s way too bright. What he could see of the room before slamming his eyes shut again looked like the nurse’s office at his old high school in Inaba. 
> 
> Akira definitely isn’t in his attic at Leblanc and he hopes to god he isn’t back in the countryside.

Akira is going to have to lay off the extra treats for Morgana. His greedy little cat is starting to get way too heavy. The omega tries to open his eyes but it’s much nicer to stay in the dark. His mattress feels a little lumpier than usual, but well he does sleep on crates. 

Still, Akira decides he can let Goro handle the opening tasks this morning, The ravenette deserves to sleep in every once in a while. The heavy weight on his chest shifts, squishing him further into the bed. 

“Mona you’re getting too fat,” the omega murmurs sleepily.

A huff of air hits Akira’s neck followed by cold, poking fingers. 

Wait.

He reaches up to feel a firm body that is certainly not covered in fur. It does feel like the ridiculously soft sweater that Akira dressed Shizuko in though.

“Ooh Zuko I think our friend is waking up.”

It’s a nice voice, light but still textured, like she’s smoked before but not for too long. It’s still a stranger though and that immediately puts the omega on alert.

Grey eyes shoot open and Akira immediately regrets it. It’s way too bright. What he could see of the room before slamming his eyes shut again looked like the nurse’s office at his old high school in Inaba. 

Akira definitely isn’t in his attic at Leblanc and he hopes to god he isn’t back in the countryside.

“Easy does it honey,” the stranger coos. “Come back at your own pace, don’t rush.”

There’s a pause before they continue. “Zuko wants me to tell you that he misses you. You know, since your eyes are closed.” Akira can hear the smile in the woman’s voice. His heart settles a bit. If she smiles over his pup then she must be safe.

_Thanks,_ Akira signs to the stranger. _Hello Shizuko._

The omega nearly bucks Shizuko off his body as the little boy traces the letters for _‘hello friend’_ over the omega’s collarbone. 

“Zuko hang on, that tickles him you’re gonna fall babe.”

Shizuko quickly removes his fingers before leaning in to put his lips on Akira’s cheek. _Sorry,_ he mouths. Akira rubs a hand up the child’s back before whispering “it’s okay” in his ear. Shizuko gently pats Akira’s chest before scooting some of his weight back onto the omega’s stomach. Still heavy, but it was a little easier to breathe. 

“Alright, can you tell me your name?”

_Akira Kurusu._

“One more time a little slower, sorry my sign knowledge is pretty limited.”

Akira repeats it for the person, eyes still too heavy to open just yet. They had said he could move at his pace after all.

He’s not sure if his hands are even facing the right direction for them to see. That suspicion is confirmed when Shizuko maneuvers his wrist to make the signs more visible.

“Thanks buddy,” the voice says with a small laugh. “It’s funny, Mune brought you in and I thought I recognized your face. You’re Sakura-san’s nephew right?” Akira signs yes. “I knew it. He’s got like eleven pictures of you in his wallet. Shows them to everyone.” Tae places a cool hand under Akira’s shaggy bangs and it feels nice against his still warm face.

“I’m Dr. Takemi by the way. You can call me Tae or Doc, I’m not one for unnecessary honorifics.”

Tae Takemi. 

Akira knows it’s silly but ever since he was a kid there was something about that the way someone’s name felt when he signed it that sinks a signature impression into him. 

Tae’s name is relaxing, just like Sae and he wonders if it’s the way the vowels drip like syrup. His mom’s name is soft, just like Shiho, Haru, and Yuuki. It might be an omega thing. Ann, and Ryuji make him feel bubbly. Makoto and Yusuke are both inspiring.

Futaba and Sojiro feel like home, but that might have a bias.

Even Goro’s name makes him feel more aggressive than usual. Like he could punch someone. Akira hasn’t decided if that’s good or bad yet. To be determined at a later date.

Shizuko and Kaoru’s names remind Akira of a heart beat. Strong and steady. Of course, he’d tried out their father’s name after learning the characters for it. Munehisa’s name, well, that feeling was to be determined at a later date as well. 

“Your pulse is high, do doctor’s offices make you nervous Kurusu?” Tae asks as he feels her adjust the heart rate monitor attached to his index finger. 

_No, I’m okay._

He needs to stop thinking about his boss. 

Tae hums and Akira can hear the scratching sounds of her making a note on her clipboard. 

“Good to know, would hate to have a resident of Yongen afraid of the only neighborhood doc.” The squeak of a chair rolling closer to Akira’s body makes him crack his eyes open. Shizuko’s wild hair takes up most of his vision but he can sort of see Tae. He appreciates her aesthetic. 

A cute dark blue bob cut that curls around her heart shaped face. Black turtleneck and skin tight jeans, covered by a white lab coat. Akira’s favorite part though is the spiky black choker and layers of chain necklaces.

It’s like she’s begging for some punk to even try and mark her neck.

“So tell me what happened.”

Akira thinks back to the last thing he remembers. He’d gone to meet Kaoru at the train station, making sure to bring him one of the warm muffins he’d baked with Shizuko earlier. Kaoru looked super cute in his bright red blazer. Shizuko scolded him for not wearing his “puff coat” and Kaoru explained how big kids get to choose.

They’d debated walking back home, but decided it would be easier to just get to the park from the martial arts club.

“Plus then you can meet everyone at once!” Kaoru cheered and Akira wanted to share the enthusiasm but was confused on why exactly he needed to meet anyone. Shizuko wasn’t fond of the idea either. He let out a hissed growl that caused Akira and Kaoru to stop their walk and look down at him.

_My friend! Akira is MY friend!_ The child had argued. Kaoru’s black eyes rolled behind his glasses.

“Zuko you’re gonna have to share for once.” Shizuko crossed his arms and shook his head. It took all of Akira’s willpower to not laugh out loud at Kaoru’s bewildered expression. “Shizuko!”

_NO! Akira is MY friend!_

“C’mon not even with me? I’m your big brother.”

As they waited for the light to change so they could cross the street, Shizuko made Akira pick him up and carry him the rest of the way. The younger boy made a conscious effort to keep his face in the omega’s neck so Kaoru wouldn’t bother him.

In hindsight, when Kaoru got huffy and said “well you’re at least going to have to share with Dad” that should have raised some sort of flag. 

Akira remembers arriving at the dojo. Then there was the nice green haired lady and her son. Oh and all the awkward congratulations. Finally, the orange.

The fucking orange.

Akira shifts, careful not to knock Shizuko off his stomach, so he can get his phone. He points to the screen to let Tae know he’s going to type instead.

**I think I had some sort of shock. Some kid gave me a wedding gift and called me the future Iwai-san.**

“Oh I’m sure that would surprise anyone,” Tae doesn’t hide the scolding tone of her voice. “Do you have a history or fainting or lightheadedness?”

Akira had gotten used to the fuzziness in his head when he’d been surviving off scraps and bummed cigarettes the past year. But he had only really fainted a few times before. The last time had been around Halloween when he had been on a smoke break at his grocery store job. 

**I get light headed sometimes and I fainted last year.**

“Any patterns to the dizzy spells?”

**No.**

“That’s good at least,” Tae finishes her notes before checking the monitor again. “Your heart and breathing are steady. Do you currently feel any pain?”

Akira shakes his head. Tae removes a tool from the wall and checks his eyes, ears, and throat.

“Yeah you look pretty good to me. Well since you’re here and will likely be a returning patient if you’re shacking up in Yongen, we might as well get your yearly exam out the way.”

Akira’s stomach sinks. He could try and make up an excuse as to why he needs to leave immediately, but Tae would likely see through it. She seems understanding enough, at least based on her willingness to try and understand when he uses sign language. Maybe if he explains she’ll just let him go with no fuss. 

**I’m sorry, I don’t have my medical card just yet.** No card, no covered services. Who knows how long it would take him to refund the bill. Tae leans in closer, biting the tip of her bubblegum pink tongue in her teeth.

She smells like floral soap and peaches. It’s nice. 

“Luckily for you, all services today will be covered by the Yamori clan.”

\---

The clinic lobby was way too small for all the bodies it was trying to contain. Munehisa and Goro were already rather large men. Ryuji didn’t have their extra alpha stature, but he had long legs that liked to bounce in his seat. Kaoru wasn’t as big as any of the adults but still took up a healthy amount of space. 

It had been even more crowded before Sae had left. She’d been the one to wrangle Shizuko off Akira so Mune could carry the fainted omega to Takemi’s clinic.

Her lovable rascal of a nephew left a deep bite on her forearm. Takemi insisted she had to bandage her before even dealing with Akira. At least the look of her boss blushing like a maiden while bridal carrying the cute little omega would live on in her memories forever.

“I think he’s awake,” Ryuji says over the bubbling of the aquarium in the lobby. “I can hear Doc talking and it’s not the baby voice she uses for Shizuko.” The alphas and Kaoru perk up to listen. Sure enough Tae’s teasing lilt can be heard somewhat muffled through the walls. 

Kaoru lays his head back into his dad’s arm.

“I’m glad he’s going to be okay,” the boy sighs. Mune ruffles the boy's hair.

“It’s no one’s fault Kaoru. Tae will make sure he and your brother are alright.”

Goro snorts, catching the attention of the rest of the group. 

“I’d pass out too if I finally realized I was about to be a yakuza breeding sow for the rest of my life.” Ryuji elbows the alpha in the side.

“Don’t talk about Akira that way.” The blond looks at Kaoru’s shocked face. “And especially not like that in front of kids.” 

Goro shrugs. “It’s how adults used to talk to me and I turned out fine.”

“Debatable on many accounts man.” That one earns the beta a withering glare.

“Whatever, I don’t even know why you dragged me here.” Ryuji looks at Goro like he’s sprouted a second head. Mune thinks it’s a valid statement. Goro looks like he’d rather be set on fire than remain in the cramped clinic.

“What do you mean you _dunno_? You’re the only family he has that can be here when he wakes up!” 

It’s Goro’s turn to look aghast. “He and I are _not_ family Ryuji.” 

The blond holds up three fingers.

“You live with his uncle. Sojiro-san calls you son all the time. Futaba is basically your little sister. That makes you and Akira are cousins. Family.” The blond says it with all the finality of a judge declaring someone guilty. 

Goro splutters, trying to think of a rebuttal but Ryuji is just as quick with his thinking as he is when running. 

“And plus also! Akira and I are bros. You and I are bros, it’s just a big old broship happening here. Dont’cha care about our brother Goro-nii?”

The Iwai men watch as the duo bickers. Goro pleads with Ryuji to call him _anything_ but that while Ryuji sings some off key song about family. Kaoru taps his dad’s leg to get his attention.

“Do you think Shizuko’s okay in there?” 

Mune strives to be as honest as he can with the boys, within reason for their age of course. This time however, he isn’t sure it’s the best idea.

“He’s got Akira with him, he’ll be okay.”

The older alpha remembers how hard Shizuko clung to Akira’s limp body. His wails still had Mune’s ears ringing. Sae insists the bite wasn’t a big deal. Shizuko had bit her before when she tried to pick him up after his adoption. It’d probably be just another funny story for her. 

It was the first time Shizuko had ever bitten _Mune_ though. 

The alpha rubs his fingers over the hand that seemed to be an injury magnet. Grill burns, cut knuckles from that night at Leblanc, and now a swollen bite mark from his Shizuko. The bleeding had mostly stopped. Mune insisted that Akira needed Tae’s attention more than his hand. It wasn’t the worst injury he’d sat through.

Kaoru kept looking at his father’s bruised hand. He was the kind of kid to want to shoulder all the world’s burdens. Mune knew he felt guilty even without the wavering scent of sadness.

Ryuji notices the blue looking kid and reaches his long leg across the way to tap the toe of Kaoru’s sneaker. “Seriously little Iwai, Shizuko and Akira are tough dudes. They’ll be out of there before we know it.”

Mune lets out a sigh. He really hopes Sakamoto is right. 

\---

“Well that’s helpful for my starting documents,” Tae says while filing away all of Akira’s earlier responses. “Do you feel okay answering a few more? They’re a bit personal.” The doctor’s eyes flit to Shizuko who’s cuddled under Akira’s arm with a thumb in his mouth. The child had only allowed Akira to sit up so he could drink some water.

The omega had been ready to type back that he doesn’t mind, but a shrill yelp startles him and Shizuko. Booming voices are thankfully muffled through the wall but Ryuji’s voice is instantly recognizable. Shizuko lets out a pathetic whimper, tucking in tighter to Akira. 

“One sec,” Tae says before standing on heels that could be classified as a legal weapon. The doctor opens the door before sliding out into the lobby.

There's a mashup of voices but Tae is definitely giving whoever is out there with Ryuji the business. 

_This is a clinic not an afterschool club. Beat it._

_But we’re waiting for our brother!_

_He’s not my brother and neither are you._

_Go home. Both of you. Wait, blondie you walk this little guy home first. You sir sit tight because I have to get your hand when I’m done. Everyone got it?_

_Yes ma’am,_ Akira hears everyone say at once. 

Shizuko taps the omega’s arm before signing, _big trouble!_

Akira lets out a soft laugh. “Big trouble is right. I hope Dr. Tae never yells at me like that.” Shizuko puffs out his cute little cheeks. 

_She better not!_

Akira lifts his brows at the aggressive word choice Shizuko uses. He normally seems so sweet but he’s been very sassy this afternoon. 

“Sorry about that, I had to kick out some strays.” Tae strides back in and plops down on her stool. “Now let’s get into the nitty gritty.”

\---

Mune doesn’t mean to hear. The clinic walls are way too thin for how much yakuza business comes through here. All anyone would need is a quiet lobby to hear whatever’s on the other side 

And Akira’s phone is just so loud. 

“Immediate family dynamic?” 

**My father is an alpha and my mother is an omega. I’m an omega as well. No siblings.**

“And you’re prime from my understanding?”

**Yes.**

“When did you first present?”

**Omega at twelve. Prime at sixteen.**

“Ooh that’s far apart, I bet your heats are killer.”

**Something like that.**

Distraction. Mune needs a distraction. He can’t invade the kid’s privacy like that. He knows he could leave. He should leave. But Kaoru made him promise to stay after leaving with Ryuji and Goro.

“If you’re gonna marry Akira you gotta watch over him Dad.”

They’d be lucky if Akira didn’t run straight to the police and file a restraining order against the whole neighborhood. Mune’s phone buzzes and he’s thankful for the pull on his attention.

Sae: So we have a problem.

Well that was short lived.

Mune: Add it to the fucking pile. 

Sae: hardy har har

Sae: but really though. Got word they’re sending two heads from the estate for Shizuko’s birthday.

Sae: My guess is they’re posing as being polite and wishing him well on his ‘first birthday’ but also to meet your bride.

Sae: You know the bride you were supposed to have by next Thursday. 

She says it like Mune doesn’t have a looming countdown in his brain. Four days remain.

Mune: I’m not drunk enough for this

Sae: You are not drinking tonight because I’m already tipsy and someone needs to be the responsible adult 

Sae: and you’re already a dad so

Iwai closes the messaging app to rub at his eyes, ignoring the way his chest lurches when he catches the smallest lingering scent of honey and vanilla on his skin. 

Clenching his sore hand hurts but he needs something to ground him right now. Mune leans his head back and that’s when he hears Tae again. 

“Shizuko don’t cry, it's okay. Akira’s mommy is okay honey.”

The alpha stills. It’s barely audible between the walls but the soft sniffles are definitely Shizuko. 

**My mommy’s okay. She's in the hospital and doctors are taking care of her. Really good doctors like Takemi okay? Thank you for caring so much, sweet baby.**

Akira’s mom is in the hospital? Worry begins to nag at the alpha. Did something happen? Would Akira need to take time off from watching Shizuko? Not even considering if he’d want to after all this. 

“I know it is sad Shizuko. You’re so sweet to worry. Boys really do love their mamas huh?” There’s Tae’s smoky laugh and Mune listens in to hear a tiny chuckle that must be Akira. 

**Law of nature I suppose.**

_True true._

Mune’s phone rings again.

Sae: have you talked to our cookie mouse yet?

Mune: No Sae

Sae: Do you bet he’s old fashioned? Should we call his sire? Fix up a good ole’ dowry?

Mune: Please put down the wine. 

Sae: I will not

Mune: Did you know his mom was in the hospital?

Sae: Who’s mom?

Mune puts the phone down again because he just can’t. _He fucking can’t_. 

It’s a weird feeling to hear and not see his friend and Akira. Like a person and a robot talking. 

“There’s a lot of stress in your gland sample. Are you getting regular skinship?”

**Not really.**

The two laugh at something and Mune fully gives in to his ear hustling.

“Well Shizuko your lion hugs are great but omegas need lots and lots of touch. Keeps them happy. You’ll need to know that for Kaoru-nii.”

**We like lots of hugs and kisses okay? Be sure to spoil your brother.**

There’s a pause and Mune doesn’t know if it’s awkward or not. He wants to just walk in and join but that would be weird right? Can’t be any stranger than this whole thing already.

“He’s been calling you that since you both arrived. Mune got bit trying to take him off you.”

**Is Iwai-san okay?**

“He’s probably sleeping it off in the lobby. Busy day. He did insist on you getting your care first. Ah! I see that blush.”

**But Shizuko said that? He said mommy?**

_Fuck._

Mune starts to sweat. His phone is pinging and it’s probably Sae drunk texting him or the twins sending their silly faces on snapchat. He can’t think about that right now. 

There was no doubt Shizuko had imprinted. Mune thinks Akira is too just from how he acts on instinct when scenting and caring for his son. He should be happy. This is what he wanted right?

“Akira does it bother you?” Tae’s voice is firm and Mune recognizes the tone shift from personal to professional. “It’s common for little pups to call people they might accidentally scent mom or dad. But If it makes you uncomfortable we need to start redirecting so no permanent bonds form. Breaking them would be traumatic for the both of you.”

Mune’s heart thrums over the long silence. Was this the case? An accident? Maybe Shizuko had just been so scared from being lost that he latched onto the first kind stranger. What if a week later his boy returned to his old temperament? 

Of course Munehisa wanted Shizuko to be happy but not if it was from a false bond.

The omega’s voice cracks and it’s so quiet but Mune can still hear Akira’s reply.

“I know it’s probably weird but I don’t mind it. I like it actually. My instincts tell me that Shizuko _is_ mine,” Akira must shift because there’s the familiar crinkle of tissue paper on the clinic bed. “If he sees me as a mother then I'm happy. If he grows up and sees me as just someone he cares a lot about that’s okay too. No matter what, I don’t want to lose our bond. I hope Iwai-san isn't too upset.” 

More quiet.

This is torture.

“Of course I love you too. Nothing would ever change that.” The lump in the alpha’s throat chokes him and he isn’t sure if it’s from Shizuko willingly loving someone else or the absolute _adoration_ in Akira’s voice. 

Mune’s phone buzzes three times and he makes the effort to pull away from the conversation he had no business being a part of. Three buzzes mean Kaoru.

Kao-chan: Hi Dad! There’s a cat in the house.

Oh hell the cat.

Dad: Oh uh that’s Akira’s cat. Monkey or something.

Kao-chan: the collar says Mona?

Listen, it has been a day.

Dad: Did _Mona_ shit anywhere?

Kao-chan: no they were just curled up in Shizuko’s nest 

Dad: Shizuko doesn’t have a nest

Kao-chan: he said he and Akira made it

Kao-chan: I think Akira would be a good mom

Kao-chan: for Shizuko I mean. He doesn’t have to be my mom or anything. I have a Dad and that’s enough

Kao-chan: It’d be nice for Zu though you know?

Mune reads the texts as they come in rapid fire and his stomach sinks further. 

Kao-chan: actually when he picked me up from the train station I was surprised but happy

Kao-chan: he had a snack for me and asked if I wanted to share scents

Kao-chan: he smells really good

Kao-chan: it would be nice to have something like that every day

Well the Iwai boys were 3-0 in this fight. 

Mune was only slightly embarrassed at how high he jumps when Tae pokes her head out the door. 

“Jeez kids these days are always on their phones,” she jokes. Shizuko comes bonding out behind her legs. “Too into your puzzle games you lose track of time?”

Mune cracks his knuckles, easily catching Shizuko as he leaps into his father’s arms. “The bright lights keep my attention.” It’s an easy out. No way was he listening in, not a chance. 

“Yeah yeah, well Akira is getting changed so we can do his height and weight then it’s your turn Papa. Shizuko has to take a break out here since he wants to be nosey.” Tae gives a lazy salute before closing the door back. Shizuko pokes Mune’s stubbled cheek.

_Akira’s doodle is funny._

“Huh?”

_His doodle! It goes in, Papa!_

Oh gods. The alpha’s ears, neck, and cheeks burn crimson while Shizuko giggles quietly.

“Kid don’t be looking at people’s doodles or not doodles, that’s rude,” Mune pulls Shizuko in closer before blowing a raspberry into the child’s cheek. “And you owe me an apology for nibbling my hand you know.”

Shizuko actually rolls his eyes, something definitely learned from Caroline, before lazily signing _sorry._

“Gee I really felt the atonement.” Shizuko shrugs.

_Akira is mine. Not Papa’s._

“That so?” Mune tickles the boy’s knee and smirks as Shizuko tries to wiggle free from the tight hold. “And what if I want your friend then what?”

Shizuko slaps little hands on Mune’s arm so the alpha will stop. It takes a few tries but Mune finally feels what his son is spelling.

_Then I’ll bite mommy’s neck just for me._

Mune feels the words hit him like a bucket of ice. There’s no _way_ he just said that, not his little boy. He’s not even five yet.

“Bub where did you learn that? Biting mommies?” Munehisa watches as Shizuko thinks for a moment before shrugging and laying a little hand over his heart.

_I feel it here. I wanna bite Akira._

And if that didn’t give away his son’s natural dynamic like a neon sign descending from the heavens themselves.

Mune’s got himself a baby alpha on his hands. A possessive one at that.

\---

Akira smiles to himself at the sound of Shizuko’s breathy giggles. These walls sure were thin. Tae has him stand on the scale in all his nude glory to check his height and weight. She comments how they’re low on both accounts. 

“You’re deceptively short, such long legs.” The doctor notes writing down all his information. “What’s your diet like?” Akira clears his throat.

“Pretty standard. Meat, veggies, rice.” Should he mention he was only eating once a day?

“Standard indeed. I suppose if you’re going to be with the Iwai's, Mune will be feeding you more.” Akira hopes she doesn’t notice his flinch. Tae is trained to so of course she does.

“He hasn’t threatened you or anything right?” Akira shakes his head. “What about Sae? I’ll kick both their asses, watch me.” Okay that gets a laugh from the quiet omega. 

“No, really they’re both nice. It’s just,” Akira looks around before leaning in closer to Tae. “I think they’re trying to arrange me with someone in their clan.”

Tae clicks her tongue before having Akira breathe to check his lungs. He’d fainted already today. With his history of dizzy spells, being underweight and his mother’s current diagnosis, Tae felt it was better to be safe than sorry.

“Get dressed Akira.”

The omega obeys, worried he’d said something to upset Takemi. If Mune had her on payroll maybe he needed to be a little more reserved in his concerns. Hell there was a chance maybe he was being prepared for Takemi.

“I’m sure you’re worried about my role in this. Mune and I go way back, but I am a doctor first. That means if anyone in my clinic is in danger I act in their best interests first. My loyalty lies with no clan.”

Tae stares down Akira and only smiles after he nods in understanding. “Now, tell me what you’re scared of. I can’t help if I don’t know the problem.”

“I’m worried that Iwai-san will think I’m some weirdo because of how much I adore his son already,” Akira’s voice wavers as he finally vocalizes the worry that had settled into his heart since that night. “I’m scared he thought I’d be a good fit as a babysitter but now thinks I’m going to run off with Shizuko in the middle of the night or something so he’s trying to get rid of me.” Tae cocks her head, making her necklaces jingle.

“Well would you do that?”

“Of course not, Shizuko loves his family.”

“Good, I wouldn’t ever recommend that,” the doctor laughs before crossing her legs on her stool. “You might not want to hear it but the Yamori clan are famous for their violence against anyone that targets their family. They take their blood oaths seriously.” 

Akira figures considering Iwai had punched through a thick glass panel to get to his son. 

“I gathered as much.”

“Just being realistic. Listen kid, there’s a lot of moving parts and pieces in this situation that I’m not at liberty to discuss,” Tae pauses to grab a tissue for the wet eyed omega. “Trust that you will _never_ have to marry anyone you do not want to. I will guarantee that.”

Akira wipes his eyes and nose before crumbling the tissue. Something about medical settings making him cry is becoming too much a pattern. 

“But if I know anything it’s that fact Shizuko is quickly imprinting on you and your omega is responding just as fast. It might be due to your prime status, it could just be some odd cosmic soul bond. If you don’t think you’re one hundred percent in this for the long haul, you have to be honest with Mune.”

The omega thinks he’s starting to put things together now.

Kaoru’s wedding comment at breakfast. The outrageous salary offer from Sae. The warm looks from strangers when he’d been walking with the boys. The engagement gift and congratulations at the dojo. 

The fearsome leader of the Yamori clan was looking for a bride. By traditional standards, said bride had to be an omega, and boy wasn’t _that_ convenient for Akira. 

Tae smiles sadly at the look of realization on Akira’s face. Sojiro would crow about how brilliant his nephew was. Seems he was right.

“Like I said before, things are different in Tokyo. You would never _have_ to marry anyone you don’t want to. I swear that.”

"But he _is_ looking for someone to marry." Akira stares the doctor down until she sighs.

"All I can say is that he's been in the process of arranging something."

Arranged marriages were common in Inaba and other small villages. More often than not Akira’s omega peers found themselves in one before they left middle school. Some were happy in their match and some were not. It really depended on the alpha. Regardless, current laws made the chances of breaking their contracts near zero. 

Akira’s grandparents often tried to arrange his own marriage. It was a big argument in their family. His father wanted to respect his parents wishes just to keep the peace. Chiyo wouldn’t even hear it. 

_My son will marry for love just as we did and that’s final._

Well, Akira loves Shizuko. That’s an irrevocable truth. If he married Iwai (oh god even _thinking_ it was so foreign) then he’d grow more love in his heart for sweet Kaoru too. Akira would technically still be following his mom’s wishes.

Would he ever be able to love Iwai?

Fuck, what kind of question was _that_? Akira has known this man for a few days and some change. He can barely look the alpha in the eye most times. This was insane! 

Still, if he were to take feelings out of it and look at it from a logical point of view. The yakuza leader wouldn’t be the worst alpha in Tokyo to be bound to.

Iwai had to be someone worthy if so many people were positively invested in the happiness of his family. Surely, no one had that many people under them on sheer force alone.

Though he did threaten him (which was a whole other ordeal but no feelings right now) Mune was fast to pay to fix Sojiro’s store. Even had some lackey deliver an entire case of incredibly expensive apology sake the next morning. 

Sojiro looked like he’d won the lottery. 

If Iwai was the type of man to do all that to fix a mistake, then surely he couldn’t be that bad right? Hell, the fact he was even willing to _admit_ he made a mistake and try to fix it was pretty good for an alpha. More so, Munehisa’s character had to be incredible just basing it on how amazing his sons were. 

If, and it’s a big fat if, Akira were to do this then maybe he could pretend it was like a permanent babysitting job. Except he’d probably live there. And take care of the house. Make the kids breakfast and cute bentos. Mona would have more space to roam. 

All that was Mune’s would be his, and really vice versa but what the hell did Akira have to offer? (Vulgar thoughts begone.) If he was a married man, Akira could pay for his mom’s medicine and treatments. Maybe even move her somewhere better. He could work out paying his debts. He could be free.

Well sort of. Akira would really be exchanging one form of bondage for another. But, just like when he accepted the offer to be Shizuko's caregiver Akira considers the benefits. Positively aligning himself with a clan that has such a reputation could offer him _and_ his own family some protection. Akira knew as an employee affiliated protection could cover just himself.

But as a wife...he'd never have to worry about looking over his shoulder in this big city. No one would dare come after his mother or uncle and cousin to threaten him over his mistake. The safety of his loved ones over his freedom. Akira doesn't think twice.

Resolve settled in his heart, he knew what had to be done. Akira would marry Munehisa Iwai, head of the Yamori clan, even at the risk of being bound to hell itself.


	8. an invisible string

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were there clues I didn't see?  
> And isn't it just so pretty to think  
> All along there was some  
> Invisible string  
> Tying you to me?

_ “Dr. Takemi, do you think Iwai-san would consider someone like me?” _

_ “If he already wasn’t, then I think he’d be foolish not to, Akira.”  _

Most of Munehisa's guilt from being an unwilling participant to Akira’s appointment had begun to fade after his son’s dynamic revealed itself. Shizuko, likely ‘scent drunk’ from how heavy he slept in his father’s arms, was an imprinted baby alpha. 

Unexpected, Mune supposes, but not exactly unwelcome.

At least Shizuko’s possessive behavior over the young man made sense now. Iwai knows how strongly alpha children bond with omega mothers. The revelation gives Mune painful insight into how deeply wounded Shizuko must have been when the child's mother severed their bond. He’s sure to hold the snoring boy tighter.

Unfortunately for Mune, that might’ve been a mistake.

The alpha grits his teeth, which fuckin’ hurts from how hard his fangs are aching. Shizuko just smells so _ good,  _ covered in the mix of both Mune and Akira's scents. Vanilla and bourbon, lavender and the hazy air of a fire. Molten honey feels like it drips down the alpha’s throat, parching some of the dryness caused from his body ramping up its venom production. He was going to have a hell of a headache tomorrow with all these wasted bonding pheromones.

Wonderful.

The alpha cradles Shizuko, carrying the boy out the front door. Maybe the cold air will do some good in clearing his head. Outside the clinic, Mune feels some of the potent scent diminish but it only leaves him with more of his own racing thoughts.

If Akira is truly serious, Mune wouldn't be  _ opposed _ to starting the discussion of  _ possibly _ arranging something. He can admit it would be the perfect solution. The omega’s feelings towards his sons are obvious enough. Shizuko’s strong bond can settle his dynamic, in turn helping him start being more open to the rest of the pack. Kaoru would have an omega he’d be close with to guide him through his presentation. And though his oldest son never said as much, Mune wasn’t blind to Kaoru’s own longing glances when his cousins were around their mothers.

The gifts and congratulations from the people he’s sworn to protect as the leader of the Yamori clan meant that they already were happy with his choice as well. After the failure of a date with Minami, Mune couldn’t help but feel some misplaced pride over Akira.

_ We found him, our omega. This is good. Our mate is perfect. _

Simmer down inner alpha.

Iwai could admit the prime omega's scent was appealing, intoxicating actually, but that didn't make them compatible. He'd seen enough miserable marriages between old yakuza bastards and their pretty little omegas only chosen for their looks and sweet scents. Eito had made that mistake with his second wife and the pack suffered for it. 

It’s not the family Munehisa would want for his sons to grow up in and certainly not something he’d want the pack to go through again.

Mune swallows, relieved all the sweetness is finally leaving his throat. 

They needed a pack mother. Somehow, Munehisa had found the perfect one in Akira Kurusu. To hope Akira would share any of the love in his heart with him someday would be asking too much. Mune doesn’t deserve to even consider being that selfish. 

He needed to get over himself. This arrangement is for his sons and his clan. The alpha would just be fulfilling his duty as both a father and pack leader after waiting for so long that superiors had started getting involved. 

Mune looks down Shizuko’s sleepy face before laughing softly to himself.

“I guess you ended up helping me pick after all, huh buddy?”

\---

It had taken Tae no time at all to finish up Akira’s modified yearly checkup. Normally, a new patient, especially one with as strong a dynamic as him, would need different tests and lab work. However, Takemi could scent the young man getting anxious about keeping his pup out so late. Mune was going to have his hands full with this one. Still, had a lot of concerns over the length of time since his last heat. 

“Nine months is nearly abnormal, Akira,” the doctor can’t keep the worry out of her voice. “omegas shouldn’t go that long without a natural heat unless pregnant. Even then, they still have at least two pseudo heats.”

Akira knows it's her job as a doctor to actually make sure he’s taking care of himself. But the only person he’d told about the...incident, is his mom. He’s not ready to talk about it with anyone else yet, even medical professionals. So whenever Akira is uncomfortable, he lies.

“I’ve just been really stressed,” Akira deflects, pulling his sweater over his head. “It’ll probably come soon.” Tae makes a face similar to the one Sojiro makes when he doesn’t believe what Akira’s saying. Maybe he’s getting rusty in his deception skills. 

“Well when it does, it’s gonna suck,” Tae advises. The doctor gives Akira a card with her number before guiding him to the door. “Call as  _ soon _ as you feel preheat symptoms. We can work with a mild dose of suppressants to lighten it so you aren’t roaming the streets of Tokyo like a feral cat.”

Akira shifts on his feet, suddenly feeling warm at the doctor’s words. 

“Thank you, um, I’ll be sure to do so.” 

Tae pats Akira’s head. “Good boy,” The doctor opens the door and walks him into the empty lobby. “Oh and quit smoking. I know you said you cut back, but it’s a nasty habit for a kid.”

“Dr. Takemi I’m twenty-two.”

“Practically a fetus.”

Akira looks out the glass doors and spots Iwai holding Shizuko outside. The sky is darkening and the streetlights are just starting to turn. He likes this time of day. Takemi’s heels click across the tile as she opens the door to bring Iwa, and a sharp breeze, back to the clinic. 

Taking a seat behind her counter, she explains that Akira is in good enough shape to return home. 

“If you feel dizzy at all or anything related to our discussion, come right back,” Mischievous eyes look between the two men. “Don’t worry about billing, I’m sure Mune will take care of you.” 

The men both find something interesting on the tile to look at while Tae laughs at her own joke.

“You’re a menace.” Mune grumbles, passing Shizuko to Akira. The omega purrs as soon as the boy is back in his arms. Iwai pulls out his phone to tap his payment on the register. Akira wishes he’d looked away before seeing the triple digit subtotal.

“But I’m your favorite menace. Now let’s get that hand taken care of.” Takemi pulls a roll of bandage cloth out from behind her front desk. She must keep it there for injuries that don’t require to use any of her medical equipment in the back room.

Akira looks at the hand that Takemi holds and hisses through his teeth. The blood had dried, but the worst part was the bruised skin between Mune’s index finger and thumb.

“Shizuko’s got a hell of a bite,” Tae says to Akira, noticing the omega’s reaction. “I have no idea how he does this much damage with no fangs.” 

Tae finishes rewrapping Mune before releasing him. He flexes his hand bundled in the stiff medical cloth before resting them in his jacket pocket. With their bill settled and everyone patched up, Dr. Takemi bids them a good evening. Outside the clinic, Mune offered to hold Shizuko again.

“Oh, he’s fine I don’t mind.”

It’s a response he’s not sure he’ll get used to any time soon. Maybe it’s because every sitter in the past had all but catapulted themselves out the door whenever Iwai came to relieve them of Shizuko. Maybe it’s because his pack had learned over time to stop asking to try and hold him.

But, the past is exactly where it should be. Because right now, under a darkening orange sky, Akira is happy to hold his son. 

Still, all dreams have to end.

“I’m sorry this playdate got so crazy, I understand if you’re ready to call it a night.” 

Akira’s eyes are easier to read when he’s not wearing those big glasses. The omega is hesitant that much is clear, but without the lenses, Mune is able to see the longing in them as well. 

“Ah, it’s silly but,” Akira murmurs. Mune notices the pink blush on the omega’s cheeks when he has to lean in closer to hear. “I’d feel bad if Shizuko woke up and I hadn’t said goodbye. And I didn’t get to say thanks to Kaoru and uh, you Iwai-san, for hosting me today. So, ah, yeah.” 

God damn he couldn’t have lucked out any harder with Akira.

“Considerable little thing, aren’t ya?” Mune’s gotta play it cool. “Well, we can walk back to the house and see if he doesn’t wake up by then. Kaoru’s probably back there playing with the cat anyway.” Akira lights up like Mune had told him he’d buy him a new game console. Surely it couldn’t be that easy to make him happy.

The omega adjusts his hold on the sleeping child ready to follow Iwai back home. It wouldn’t be too long a walk, so he holds off on calling a driver. 

Then, once they’re back, Mune hopes they can find time to talk. He doesn’t want to reveal he’d been listening in, but he had to know how serious Akira had been about what he’d asked Tae.

_ Do you think Iwai-san would consider someone like me? _

Mune would never be able to consider anyone else. No one would ever compare.

\---

Akira insisted he was fine to hold Shizuko on the walk back to the house. Mune knew the boy was basically a sack rice when he slept, but Akira was determined. Mune made sure he was ready to tag in just in case.

They’d just missed the rush hour crowd, but Yongen was still full of people returning home from a long day at work or their after school clubs. As they walked, Mune tried to take in Akira’s subtle impressions of his territory. 

“Oh,” his voice is barely a whisper. Iwai’s realized that Akira’s voice level depends on his security level. He’s happy he still feels safe enough to be vocal, but he’s sure the credit belongs to the pup in his arms. “That says Okumara Gardening.” 

The shop is still pretty bare bones, but Iwai supported Makoto and Haru in getting an artist friend of theirs to paint the windows. It certainly catches the eye.

“They’re hoping to open before spring planting season begins,” Mune replies. “You interested in gardening?” Can’t let the omega know Sae’s run a background check and he already knows he lived on a farm.

Akira nods before putting a little more volume in his voice. “I think this is my friend’s store, Haru Okumura. She was telling us about it last night.” 

Mune nods along, amused by the tales of “omega bonding night” but mostly happy with the privilege of getting to know Akira just a little bit better. They pass by a small eatery. Red and yellow lights glow on drunken faces of salarymen. Iwai spots a female alpha, Nakamura-san, of their pack keeping an eye on order. 

“Oi! Iwai-san!” A red faced woman in a business suit calls from her spot at the bar. “Izumi told us, congratulations!” The rest of her office coworkers lift their drinks in cheer as well. 

Another man leans further off his stool, Mune is a little worried he’ll fall, to take a look at Akira. 

“Very cute, Iwai-san. He gets on well with your son. Blessings to the happy couple!”

Iwai blushes, but bows anyway. It would be rude not to. Akira eyes the alpha but after cradling Shizuko’s head to make sure it doesn’t move, bows as well. A fresh chorus of “congratulations” starts again. 

_ Thank you,  _ Mune signs down by their legs, where he knows only Akira can see. 

_ You’re welcome, _ Akira signs right back.

\---

They passed a few more well wishers. Some waved and bowed at Mune, while others did poorly hidden double takes at the mysterious omega holding the youngest Iwai child. 

“Don’t mind it.” Mune reassures when he picks up on the wariness in Akira’s scent. “They’re just curious, but harmless. The Yamori clan makes sure of that.”

He isn’t sure if that’s too much, after all he and his pack do make sure nothing unsavory reaches their territory. It’s why so many people feel safe being out so late after all. Akira nods, but tucks his face further into Shizuko’s hair anyway.

Mune notices Akira’s hands are turning red from the exposure. It seems so long ago now, but he doesn’t recall the omega having any gloves or mittens when he arrived at the house that morning.

Without thinking too much on it, Mune reaches into his coat and pulls out the black yarny mess that were the mittens Lavenza had made in her home economics class last semester. They were a little too small for him. Still, like a good alpha, he kept them around in case he was out with Kaoru or any pup that had forgotten theirs. He thinks they should fit Akira.

“Hang on a sec,” Mune says gently, taking one of Akira’s hands so neither men jostle the sleeping child. One at a time, the omega’s hands are covered and warmer. Mune can feel a little better that Akira’s kindness towards his family is somewhat repaid. “Better?”

“Thank you Iwai-san,” Akira smiles shyly before continuing ahead to the house. Mune is a little sad Shizuko is asleep since his favorite orange alley cat is on the heating vent tonight. 

Maybe next time.

\---

“Oh man, I’m so glad you’re okay!” Ryuji cheers from the entryway. Akira hadn’t expected to see him in Mune’s house, but it was a nice welcome. An even less expected sight had been Goro right behind the blond cradling Mona to his chest like a baby. 

Would today’s surprises ever end?

“I told him it was just a fainting spell,” Goro sighs. “He insisted we wait until you all returned.” 

Mune checks his watch. “Y’all have been sitting here for an hour?” 

Goro eyes Ryuji with an irritated sort of fondness. “The pet had to greet his master I guess.”

Well Iwai certainly wasn’t going to get into that. 

Mune takes off his shoes. He’s quick to place a steadying hand on Akira's lower back to keep the omega from losing balance while holding his child  _ and _ trying to remove his own boots. Apparently, Akira’s not the type to ask for help. 

“Sakamoto you didn’t have to stay with Kaoru you know, he’s old enough to be home alone.” 

Once Akira’s out of his boots, Ryuji steps forward to wrap his arms around the omega, careful to not jostle Shizuko. Mune wonders how bad the blond’s bite would’ve been if Shizuko had been awake. 

“Nah, I’d wait forever to make sure my brother is okay!” The sentiment makes Akira purr and pat the blond’s back. “And it never hurts to spend time with pack pups. Healthy bonds and shit,” Ryuji releases Akira, scratching the buzzed black hair of his undercut before turning to Goro. “We’ve been having a blast right?” 

Akira notices the sweet spike of embarrassment in Goro’s pine scent. Mune must smell it as well because the grey haired man snickers quietly. The alpha shyly looks down at the cat in his arms.

“We always do.”

Kaoru comes out from the living room more focused on the brightly colored joy con in his hands than the men in the front hall. 

“Guys you can’t just leave the game without pausing, we’re gonna lose our progress.” The boy looks up and sees his father along with Sakamoto-san hugging what must be Akira. “Oh you’re back! Everyone’s okay?” 

“Good as new,” Mune chirps, stepping past everyone to hug his own son. He’s feeling really paternal or something because the alpha picks up the too tall for his age eleven year old and holds him just like he would Shizuko. 

“Dad I’m not a baby,” Kaoru grumps but he wraps his arms and legs around the alpha anyway. Mune is already a giant so there’s no risk of the boy falling. As if the father ever would let that happen.

“Indulge your old man.” 

Akira smiles at the Iwai men from under his scarf. Ryuji snaps his fingers like he just remembered something.

“Oh, you might wanna call your mom.”

Distress quickly bleeds into Akira’s scent, causing Goro and Mune to tense as well. Their sensitive alpha noses were able to pick up on it faster than Ryuji.

“Did something happen?” Akira worries.

“S’nothin like that! Sorry, bad wording,” Ryuji pats Akira’s fluffy hair. “I texted the group about you fainting since they hadn’t heard from us today. Then Futaba texted Sumi and Sumi told my mom who uh, told Chiyo-san.”

The omega places a hand over his chest, visibly relaxing under the correction. Still, he didn’t want his mom to have the extra stress. Akira shifts Shizuko to pull out his phone. There’s way too many notifications to even deal with at the moment. 

Ignoring them, he easily finds Mama in his contacts and sees she tried to ask if he was okay about twenty minutes ago.

Akira: Hey! I’m okay, sorry. Call later, doing overtime.

He slides his phone back in the pocket of his jeans. 

_ You guys, _ Akira starts to sign before finding his voice again. “You guys are worse at gossiping than Inaba aunties!” 

Ryuji shrugs it off. He wouldn’t apologize for caring.

“Welp, probably time to head home. Mom’s off her shift so we’re making dinner together,” Ryuji bumps his fist into Goro’s shoulder. “You wanna come over? We always make too much.” 

Akira worries it will be Goro’s turn to faint from how fast the blood rushes to his face.

“You’d invite me into your home?”

“Of course man,” Ryuji smiles easily. “I’m not ready to let our adventures from today end.” Goro almost drops Mona.

“Oh, um okay. Then yes, I’d love to.” This was the happiest Akira had ever seen Akechi in his presence. It takes everything in the omega to stop the ‘aww’ on his lips. 

It was the worst kept secret that Goro was sweet on Ryuji. Akira had been in Tokyo less than two weeks and figured it out, so he’s not sure how his blond friend hadn’t yet. 

“You’re coming too right? Three bros kicking it on a Saturday night, yeah?” 

God dammit Ryuji. 

Grey eyes avert from the murderous glare coming from the brunette alpha as Akira tries to think of any excuse to bail. He’s starting to think that some of Goro’s resentment comes from how close he is with Ryuji. Akechi seems like the possessive alpha type. 

“I, um,” the omega stammers.

“He’s actually staying with us for dinner,” Mune interrupts. “Shizuko would tear down the neighborhood if this kid left without saying bye first.” Akira nods, shaking his bangs into his eyes.

“Yes! I told Shizuko I would stay. Sorry, rain check for next time okay?” Ryuji snickers.

“Dude who says rain check? You’re such a hick,” the blond leans over, gripping Goro’s bicep for balance, to slide his yellow sneakers on. “Well more food for Goro and me then. I’m sure mom will have leftovers for you tomorrow. You’ll be at the hospital right?”

“Depends on my schedule,” Akira admits. He isn’t sure what hours Iwai has in mind for him. “I’ll text you.”

Ryuji and Goro happily leave after dogpiling Kaoru in a hug, although it’s much more reluctant from Goro. Akira appreciates that he tries for Ryuji anyway. Goro offers to drop Mona off at Leblanc on their way to Ryuji’s. 

Maybe the key to befriending Akechi lies in being his wingman.

He watches the blond wave back the entire way down the street. Sunshine in a human body. Kaoru had since gone back to the living room to finish whatever game was on the tv while Akira followed behind.

“Akira-san, you can put my brother on the couch, you don’t have to carry him everywhere.”

Of course, that’s when Shizuko chooses to wake up and cling to the omega. 

“Zuko you brat.”

“Good morning!” Akira chirps at the familiar feeling of a nose over his scent gland. It’s weird being so exposed, but he’s found it easier to just leave his left side uncovered for Shizuko. “You took a long nap, feel better?”

_ Papa?  _ The sleepy pup signs. 

“Right here,” comes Mune’s gruff voice from behind. “You’re gonna be up all night.” 

Akira checks the clock on the wall. Just after six, oof yeah he definitely felt for Iwai having to deal with that bedtime routine. Well, it is the weekend. Maybe they don’t have too many plans for tomorrow. Speaking of.

“Iwai-san,” Akira begins. “I’m available to watch Shizuko tomorrow but I have to run an errand first if that’s okay.” 

“That’s fine, we usually sleep in on Sundays anyway.” Akira had already gone above and beyond today, there’s no way he would make any demands on his time tomorrow. Still, the conversation from the clinic and comment from Sakamoto make Mune curious. He decides to risk it.

“Tell me to shut up if I’m overstepping,” the alpha keeps his voice low so Kaoru doesn’t overhear. “If you need to take time off to take care of family business I understand. I know Sakamoto said something about your mom and the hospital.”

Everyone startles at the sad whine Shizuko lets out. Anything other than garbled and distorted sounds are so rare from the boy, that when he squeals or whines it’s near alien. Kaoru turns from the game, whatever character he’d been controlling dying immediately. The boy runs to his brother and checks him over even though he’s in Akira’s arms.

“Zuko what’s wrong? Why are you whining?” The little boy pouts and flaps his hands.

_ Akira’s mommy is sick, _ Shizuko signs.  _ So sad!  _

Kaoru tilts his head, not familiar with the sign for “sick”. Mune understands though. It was one they’d recently learned after Shizuko had a stomach bug around Christmas. 

“You’re sad about Akira’s mom?” Kaoru tries, and the omega sighs. Might as well be honest.

“He’s sad my mom is sick,” he explains. “I was telling Dr. Takemi about how she’s at Tokyo General and he overheard.” Kaoru’s eyes shine with their own sadness. It seems empathy was abundant in the Iwai house.

“I’m sorry to hear that, kid.”

“Oh no, Akira-san, is she okay?” 

Akira shrugs.

“I mean, it’s not as bad as it used to be. Right now she’s comfortable.” Shizuko lets out another pouty whine.

_ So sad! _

“It is so sad!” Kaoru agrees, holding and squeezing his brother’s hand. 

Mune was used to his son’s soft hearts. One time he’d had to listen to their ‘so sad’ laments when a bird had crashed into their window. If Mune ever changed careers, he’d have a promising future in fixing broken wings.

“Thank you, all of you,” Akira smiles before walking to the couch and sitting with Shizuko still attached. He was finally feeling the weight of carrying the boy for so long. “I’ll be sure to tell her some very sweet boys are worried about her.”

A gurgling rumble rolls through the silence. All eyes fall on the grey haired alpha. He places a hand on his stomach. Suddenly everyone’s talking over each other.

“I’m sorry Iwai-san, you’re probably missing dinner because of me.” 

“It’s okay, we’re probably messing up your night.”

“Wait, Shizuko's talking!”

The men and Kaoru pause to watch Shizuko’s hands.

_ Akira eats! He eats really good! _

Eats? 

“Shizuko what are you talking about?” Mune questions.

Akira blushes reading the sign the boy uses. “Oh, I think you mean ‘cook’, here try to mirror me.” The omega corrects Shizuko’s signing before turning to Mune. “I was going to tell you I made him lunch earlier today. He was a big fan.”

Iwai warms at the thought of the omega making something for his pup to eat. 

“That so, Zuko? What did your friend make you?” Mune smiles at the boy.

_ Curry! So good!  _ Shizuko lets out a dreamy sigh that makes everyone laugh.

“You flatter me,” Akira replies shyly. “I was going to tell you to dock me Iwai-san since I used the last of your onions in the fridge.” An idea comes to the omega.

“Actually If you don’t mind waiting for me to go to the store and get a few more things I can make dinner for everyone since I interrupted your night after all.”

_ Please! Please!  _ Shizuko signs, almost climbing on top of the couch to get his father’s attention. 

“Curry does sound good,” Kaoru agrees. “Can we dad?”

Only an absolute monster would say no. Kaoru barely asks for anything as it is. 

“Sure let’s try it. What will you need?”

Akira manages to get Shizuko to let go of him so he can explore Iwai’s kitchen cabinets. He still holds the boy's hand though. It felt weird having three gazes on him as he poked and prodded through a pantry that wasn’t his.

Although if his plan worked, it certainly would be in the future.

Sakura family curry is an easy dish. However there is a secret ingredient that Akira is sworn to keep until he has his own children to share it with. He’s sure to leave it off the shopping list he makes for Iwai. 

“Here you are Iwai-san.” The men exchange the envelope Akira wrote on. The omega admires the focused way Mune looks at the list. He’s reminded of the movies where the drug lord checks over his haul to make sure there’s no “funny business” during the deal.

The alpha stands so he can get his wallet out his back pocket. Thick, but surprisingly nimble fingers slip through the largest amount of money Akira has ever seen at one time. 

“Take this and if it’s not enough, give me a call.” Mune eyes the window and remembers how dark it is. “Actually, Kaoru, go with Akira so he doesn’t have to carry everything alone.” Kaoru smiles, chirping out a happy, okay, before running off to get his shoes and jacket. 

_ Me too! _ Shizuko signs. No one sees and it makes the little boy frustrated. Letting go of Akira’s hand, he slaps his palms on the wall.  _ Me too! I want to go!  _

“Zuko he’ll be right back,” Mune already knows this is about to be a fit. He normally gives in to whatever his youngest wants. But a part of him wants to see how Akira will react when Shizuko isn’t his sweet self. “ I want your brother and Akira to focus on going out and coming back.” 

Shizuko slaps the wall again, still signing  _ me too _ . Akira wants to say that he doesn’t mind taking the boy along. But there’s the cold realization that while his inner omega claims the pup, Shizuko isn’t his son. If Mune says Shizuko stays home then he stays home.

Akira is just the nanny. 

There’s another slap before Shizuko uses all the strength in his legs to fling himself into the wall. Tiny fists pound and Shizuko lets out the same loud shrieks like when he’d seen Morgana for the first time. Except now they’re angrier. Scratchy in a way that Akira knows has to hurt. Kaoru comes back into the kitchen and sighs at his brother’s tantrum.

“Zuko you got to spend all morning with Akira, let me have a turn.”

Shizuko just screeches louder, making Kaoru and Akira cover their ears. Mune pinches his nose. He doesn’t like playing the tough dad, more than happy to indulge his boys. But if he’s going to do this with Akira, the omega’s gotta see the ugly parts too.

A tap on the alpha’s shoulder makes him look down at the ravenette.

“Um, can I?” Akira looks to Mune and then down to Shizuko. “I won’t offer to take him, but I can try and calm him down a little.” Iwai is impressed that Akira is still calm. He’s come home to sitters at their wits end over the screaming. Just as he thought, no one can compare to Akira Kurusu.

“Be my guest.”

Akira walks to where the little boy is rolling and screaming on the floor now. He kneels down and places his wrist gland on the back of Shizuko’s neck. Almost instantly the boy settles. 

“It’s okay to be upset, Zuko. Let’s work it out.” The teary pup sits up cross legged before signing in the tiniest little movements. 

_ I’m sad. _

“That’s okay,” Akira replies softly. “But good pups listen to their Papa who just wants to keep everyone safe. Okay?”

_ Okay. _

Ugh Akira feels like he’s gonna cry. “Good boy. Why don’t you ask your Papa if I can pick you up a treat on the way back? I bet if you say sorry it will make everything just fine.” Shizuko’s mouth is still set in a sad frown. 

“Oh, what if you show Papa our samurai hideout? By the time you get through all the traps, I’ll be right back home. Does that sound good?” The pup’s eyes brighten and Mune watches as a smile breaks across his son’s face. Shizuko leans out to hug the omega and Akira’s laugh is like a breeze caressing the alpha’s face.

Mune decides he’s still fucked up from those pheromones earlier. It’s fine. He’s fine.

Akira and Shizuko break their hug. The little boy signs a much more sincere,  _ sorry, _ to his father and Mune is sure to lean in and kiss his forehead. 

With the tantrum forgiven, Akira announces to Kaoru he’s ready to go. The boy is practically bouncing at the door. Akira didn’t expect it from the calmer boy, but didn’t mind it. 

“Now it’s my turn to hang out with Akira-san!” 

“Keep your eye on him,” Mune advises. “He’s cute but crafty.” The alpha watches as the raven haired boy slides delicate fingers into the black mittens from earlier. 

“No worries Iwai-san.”

“Bye dad! I’ll take good care of him!”

Mune and Shizuko wave off the pair before the alpha looks down at the pouty little boy by his feet. 

_ Mommy back soon?  _ Shizuko asks before jumping like he’d been shocked.  _ Akira! Akira back soon?  _ Munehisa freezes at the look of fear in Shizuko’s eyes.

“Zuko, do you think you’ll get in trouble if you call Akira mommy?” Mune asks, kneeling down to look the boy in his honey brown eyes. Shizuko nods, trying so hard to avoid Mune’s eyes. “Does Akira tell you that you can’t?” It’s strange asking a question he already knows the answer to.

_ He really likes it. _ Shizuko signs.  _ Akira’s scared of you though. _

Well, he’s certainly glad the walls of the clinic were so thin because that wording is not reassuring at all. Mune knows Shizuko means Akira is scared of what the alpha will think. At least he’s ninety-nine percent certain. There’s the chance Akira is still terrified of him. He hopes it’s not that one percent.

“Shizuko listen, if calling Akira mommy makes you happy then I’m happy. If he says it’s okay then that’s all that matters. Don’t worry about me okay?” 

_ What about Kaoru? _ Shizuko asks, a far cry from the earlier ownership displayed at the clinic. Mune takes some silly pride in his child showing concern for the welfare of their family. He knows it’s because Shizuko is sweet, but the alpha part of him feels even closer to the child. 

“Kaoru has to come to his own feelings, but I’m sure he’s happy for you and Akira too.”

Mune picks up the child who cuddles into his neck, a pose he’s getting used to seeing on their nanny. 

Ugh that word doesn’t feel right. Neither does babysitter. 

It seems like Mune will have to come to his own feelings as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think :3


	9. like a jigsaw falling into place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited for this chapter omg
> 
> cw for Akira remembering some pieces of his sexual assault, it's mostly dialogue, but it sends him into a small panic attack.

_Pi! Pi! Pi!_

Mama: Overtime on your first day. What a grown up son I have! I don’t want you out this late anyway so no worries about today. 

Akira: pls no I’m barely functioning, and I’m sorry mama.

Mama: not true, you really handled everything last year. You’ve always been a great kid so don’t sell yourself short. 

Mama: I’ll see you tomorrow my sweetie pup!

Akira gets the distinct sensation of eyes on him before he notices Kaoru staring. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t sure if you were typing something to say.” The omega sees the boy's cheeks turn red under his grey scarf. Ah, that explains it. Akira pockets his phone and places the mittens Mune gave him back over his hands. They were surprisingly warm.

“Sorry, I was just texting my mom.” Kaoru easily accepts the explanation and the two fall back into their quiet walk. 

The grocery store is more of a corner market. Akira was still getting used to the tinier buildings in the city compared to the larger chain store he used to work in. Although neither type compared to the open-air farmers markets Inaba would host. He’s starting to miss the smell of dirt when he buys vegetables.

What an odd thing to be homesick over. 

“Do you think this place will have everything we need?” Akira asks, looking over the little shop. Upon entering the omega is overwhelmed by the sheer volume of items stuffed from floor to ceiling. Is this a portal to another world? There’s no way such a small building was able to hold this much. 

Kaoru removes his scarf and hat, revealing an amused smile that crinkles his eyes.

“I think we should be good Akira-san.”

\---

Mune always got annoyed by the time he got to the third ring when calling someone. He may be in his forties but he knows people have their phones in their hands or somewhere on their bodies at any given time.

Especially Sae Niijima.

Maybe he’s being too harsh. Sae does work hard as the pack’s second. Plus she puts in plenty of hours at her civilian job as a child and family defense lawyer. She’s probably still blowing off steam from their stressful week. 

“Hello dear boss,” Sae’s sultry voice answers on the sixth ring. She doesn’t sound too drunk, tipsy at best. “What can I do for you?”

Munehisa takes a deep breath to steady the nerves that started crawling down his back. He’s a grown man with a house and two kids dammit. He can do this. He _has_ to do this.

“I’m going to ask Akira to marry me.” 

There’s a pause on the phone and Mune wonders if Sae heard him. He pulls the phone away from his face, making sure his cheek didn’t actually hang up or anything.

“Sae you hear me?” He tries again, feeling the excited tapping of his son on his legs. “I said I want to ask Akira--”

The woman’s howling laughter is so loud he has to pull his phone off his ear. Honestly he should’ve known better. It takes nearly a minute before Sae speaks again.

“Glad you’re finally on the same page as the rest of Yongen-Jaya! Do you know how hard it is planning a wedding when the groom hasn’t even proposed to the bride?”

“Why are you planning a wedding when I still haven’t asked?” Mune questions and Sae just blows a raspberry. Real mature.

“Please, I knew it the moment Shizuko imprinted in that coffee shop. Now let me get on facetime.”

The call ends and Mune’s phone quickly rings again. When he answers, Sae’s there with silver hair tied up in a messy bun. She’s wearing her favorite fuzzy pink robe that opens low and shows off her chest piece of a roulette table. 

“Bend the screen I wanna see my nephew’s reaction!” 

Mune rolls his eyes, but obliges, leaning the phone down to show off Shizuko’s bright happy face. Mune watches as the child moves his hands in a word that looks familiar but he isn’t sure exactly what he’s saying. 

“He’s saying happy marriage,” Sae explains to the confused looking father. “We’ve all been practicing that one, you know for the inevitable.” Oh right, he had seen Kaoru and the other girls practicing it. Lovely. 

Shizuko lets out a squeal that tapers off into a whistled squeak, but the emotion is still there. This might be the happiest Mune’s ever seen the kid. 

“Well aren’t you an optimist,” the alpha says to Sae, leaning down into the plush nest in his son’s room. It still smells like lavender. “Since you’re so on top of everything, tell me what the next steps are.”

“With pleasure!”

Mune’s treated to a tour of Sae’s deluxe apartment as she walks into her home office. While most of the pack live in Yongen, less than a few miles away at most, Sae likes to keep her second place in Shibuya since it’s close to the courthouse. Makes her feel like a rich auntie, she explained one time. 

“I really am glad you called. I hate to use this phrase, but we need to talk.”

A string of words no one likes. Easily capable of raising the alarm bells when it could be something as simple as needing to just get something off a shirt. Unfortunately for Mune, the stack of papers Sae shows off on her desk leads him to believe his bell is right to be ringing.

“Zuzu, headphones okay baby?” Mune calls to the little boy nestled in the blankets with his book. Shizuko quietly reaches under a pillow and produces the orange headphones. With practiced ease he slips them over and goes back to reading. Based on how many times he said Akira read that particular story today, Mune’s sure Shizuko has it memorized by now.

“Alright, kid’s taken care of, let’s hear it.” There’s a shuffle before Sae props her phone up somewhere. The change in view makes the stack of papers look even taller.

“Our little omega has some history,” Sae begins opening up the first set of files. “Turns out you can get away with a lot in a small town when your father’s family tree has the founder on its branches. I’ve sent you transcripts from our contacts out west.”

The document scans arrive just as Sae finishes her sentence.

Iwai can’t believe the words on the page even with the evidence staring him in the face. Akira Kurusu, skinny kid with glasses, who smells like honey, and barely looks anyone in the eye, was capable of all of _this?_

They start small: shoplifting from a mall and spray painting public property. No big deal, all kids get into stupid shit. He’d been busting heads at that age. Out of the ordinary for omegas though.

As Mune keeps reading, the list grows more troublesome. Pheromone induced intimidation of an authority figure, immoral behavior befitting an omega, physical assault of a classmate. There’s the possession of liquor as a minor that he’d known about before, but apparently that was only on record since the kid had been outside of Inaba when it happened. On Sae’s transcript there were at least eight accounts of it.

Was the kid fucking boot legging or something?

“I can’t believe this,” Mune mutters and Sae’s eyebrows raise in agreement. “He looks so innocent.”

“You’re telling me,” the silver haired woman agrees leaning back in her chair. “I almost knocked the guy who told me over the head for bringing false info because I just can’t picture the kid doing any of this.”

Mune reads the crimes again and is wondering how influential his family had to be to only have one incident on record. It’s surprising, but Mune knows he can’t be judgmental. He’d done much worse at that age.

“I mean this in the best way possible, but like holy shit, Sae.” The woman’s soft laughter makes Mune relax a little bit. 

“Right? I was a little worried we’d be picking some delicate virgin flower off the farm but now that I know this kid is a little delinquent, I’m sure he’ll fit right in.” There’s the click of her mouse and then a new email comes to Mune. “But after all that I had to do more digging, and well, I’m not sure you’ll be happy with what I found.”

A set of photos comes through and the alpha quickly swipes it open.

He can’t stop himself from stroking a finger over the photo of Akira. He isn’t wearing his glasses, and he’s at healthier weight, based on the fullness of his cheeks, but it’s him. Silver eyes glare defiantly at whoever is taking the picture as he holds an envelope and his ID card. It’s dated from May of last year. 

The next set is taken by someone hidden but they show Akira taking the envelope and dropping it off into a set of mailboxes before walking away with his hands in his pockets. The final photo shows a pair of hands exchanging money with the omega. 

“Drug deal. Just like the shit Kaneshiro’s trying to pull off lately.” The alpha’s low growl catches the attention of Shizuko who looks up to notice the photo of Akira. He points and tries to chirp before Mune notices and turns the boy’s attention back to his book. 

“Whoever he made that deal with has him in a lot of debt.”

“How much is a lot?”

“As of last December,” there’s the clicking of Sae’s keyboard. “One hundred-fifty thousand dollars.”

Shizuko sneezes and it makes Mune realize how tense he’d been when he jumps in surprise. 

“Bless you baby!” Sae chirps, despite being able to see the boy in headphones.

Mune ran a hand down his face because this was giving him emotional whiplash. This whole day had been fucking exhausting. Fighting with Kaneshiro thugs, carrying a fainted Akira to Takemi’s, thinking he’d finally found the right omega for his pack. 

No, Akira would still be perfect. Mune’s hands are just as dirty, if not more so, than Akira’s. If all of this is true and had been kept off a public record then whoever was looking out for him knew he was a good kid. Most people who commit crime have some kind of reason for doing so, Munehisa had to believe Akira was the same.

“Does any of this change your mind, Mune?” Sae questions with a harder tone. “All I have are facts on paper. There’s gotta be a story behind each incident. What kind of hypocrites would we be if we judged him without understanding?”

With a stubborn set of his jaw, Mune grunts in agreement. Whatever happened to Akira before he came into their lives is for him and him alone to carry. He probably never expected anyone with criminal connections to be able to find any of this out since it is technically off the record. 

“Nothing’s changed, do we know who he’s in debt to? Inaba is pretty far out, can’t be any of our rivals.” 

Sae’s shoulder sag in relief, before the sound of clicking keys fills the air. “From what I gather, it’s some two bit gang in the sticks. They were under the order of some larger clan in Hokkaido. I bet my left tit they singled him out to put him in debt so they could sell his body to pay it off,” Sae’s face twists in disgust, a match with Mune. They’d spent a lot of manpower getting betas and omegas out of trafficking so this was quickly becoming even more personal. “And with that scent and cute little face? It’s nothing short of a miracle he’s here right now.”

A text from Kaoru pops up on the screen.

Kao-chan: Dad look, he’slike a kid in a candy store

Kao-chan: image attached

It’s almost a night and day difference from the near mugshot of Akira he’d been looking at. The omega’s eyes are bright and awed as he takes in the stacked shelves of their corner store. Mune hadn’t been out of Tokyo for a while, but he remembers having a similar reaction when he was younger and saw a mega superstore the first time. 

Munehisa wants more than anything to keep that happy look on the omega’s face.

\---

Akira and Kaoru shop in easy silence. While he knows the boys aren’t blood related, it's funny how similar they behave. The omega wonders who learned what from who. When Akira asks the boy to help him pick out a good looking carrot, Kaoru places a finger to his lip to think just like Shizuko.

When the omega comments on it, Kaoru just shrugs.

“Zuko spends a lot of time mimicking others.”

Just as Akira hoped, the alone time together made it easier for Kaoru to open up a little more to him. He’d been a little worried. He didn’t have some life changing “cosmic mother child soul bond” or whatever Takemi had called it with Iwai’s older son. But it seemed that Kaoru was ready to accept whoever his brother liked. At least he can start this marriage off with one less worry.

This engagement curry had better work. 

Kaoru continues asking easy questions as they walk the store picking out ingredients.

_What’s your favorite food?_

_My mom’s katsudon, but I like Big Bang Burger too._

_Where did you go to school?_

_Inaba only had one school and I went there from when I was in diapers until I graduated._

_Oh, Jingi Academy is kind of like that._

The omega is almost done. He’s stuck debating which pack of chicken thighs looks freshest when Kaoru asks, “Do you like spending time with us?”

Akira places the pinker thighs in the protective plastic before putting them in the basket. 

“I do, both you and your brother are great kids.” 

“How do you know we’re great if it’s the first time we all hung out?” 

Okay valid. Akira is sure to look Kaoru in the eye since grown up questions deserve grown up respect and care.

“Well, with you, I can tell that you’re a sweet kid because of how you look out for Zuko-chan and others,” Akira doesn’t comment on how Kaoru sneaks a small pack of chocolate cookies in their already full basket. “With your brother, he just needs people who understand him and how he ticks. But I think he’ll grow up to be someone special. Both of you will.”

Akira smiles at Kaoru who’s beaming back. Although he only said what he felt in his heart, they must have been the right words for the boy to hear.

“A lot of our sitters quit pretty fast because they say we’re too much work. I stopped caring after a while.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Akira murmurs. He’s still feeling shy in an unfamiliar environment. Still using his voice is faster than signing or texting since he’s focused on carrying his basket of groceries. “I know that isn’t a good feeling.”

They find their spot in line behind an older male, an omega based on the sweet peachy scent, when Kaoru asks a question he must have been holding on to for a while.

“Are you really going to marry my Dad?” 

The omega gnaws his lip as he thinks over the right thing to say. There’s an art in being honest with children Kaoru’s age. You don’t want to talk them down because then they’ll feel hurt you don’t trust them with the truth. However, too much truth makes them mature too fast and lose that innocent sweetness. 

As they move forward in line, Akira places the bottles of dried spices on the counter, hiding the ingredient he’d kept hidden from Kaoru. At least some secrets were okay every now and then. 

“He hasn’t exactly asked me Kaoru,” the omega says softly. Kaoru huffs in reply.

“Well what if he asked you today? Would you say yes?”

Akira thinks back to the determination he had in Dr. Takemi’s clinic. He’d been fired up enough to start his plan of enticing the older alpha, but now that he was face with it. It was a little scary. He didn’t know Mune, had no past history to base such a big decision on. 

Still, when Akira thinks back to the matches his grandparents tried to make for them, he remembers the anxiety it caused. They were just as unknown as Mune is to him now, but for some reason, the idea of marrying the man doesn’t make him want to run and hide. 

“If your father asked me to marry him today then, yes. I’d say yes.” The omega smiles as Kaoru’s scent goes into overtime pumping out content pheromones. Akira remembers Takemi saying something about the boy likely presenting as an omega soon. He wonders how much he can help in teaching Kaoru about regulating his glands. 

They get the total, and Akira realizes Mune gave him more than enough money to pay. He tries to give the change to Kaoru but the boy turns him down.

“What kind of Yamori man would I be if I took money from our leader’s mate?” Akira almost chokes on his spit. Kaoru laughs loudly as he carries some of the heavier bags out the store.

“Too much? My uncles taught me that one, they’re clowns but I think you’ll like them.”

Akira blames his flushed cheeks on the cold.

\---

Shopping done, Akira and Kaoru make their way back to the house. It took a little longer to get back since more people offered to stop and give congratulations.

“Have they been doing this all day?” Kaoru asks after the third family stops them with a promise to send a gift soon. Akira nods, voice worn out from the long day. “Sheesh, I knew Dad was popular, but you’d think he’s the emperor.”

The omega still feels that air of safety in Yongen-Jaya that Mune mentioned. Even after dark. children walk to shops, likely grabbing something sweet after their dinners or forgotten parts to meals. Omegas are out traveling alone with a confidence Akira is certain he’s never had after the sun sets. 

Even now, though he’s with Kaoru and has the unseen brand of “property of the Yamori clan” on his back he’s still wary. The tingling on his neck, warning him he has to be careful around every corner. Watch every shadow that they pass. Lest some unsavory alpha pull a knife to his neck and...and...and…

_“Hold still. Don’t wanna bruise that pretty face of yours.”_

Knees lock into place and Akira’s breath stutters in his chest.

_“Don’t look at me like that.”_

No, fuck, why is he thinking about that right now. Akira drops a bag and reaches a mittened hand under his scarf. His throat is too tight. He can’t breathe.

_“Fuck, scent like that you’d make enough to pay us back and then some.”_

“Akira? Are you okay?”

_My throat, my throat._

He knows he’s whining like he’s been kicked. He knows he’s probably scaring Kaoru but he can’t breathe. 

_Fuck. Stop it. You’re fine._

“Akira? Hey, Akira?”

_We’ll be in touch._

A fresh whine dies in his throat when he feels it finally close up. Akira is definitely not okay. He feels like he’s going to fucking die if he even tries to move from this spot. He needs to get the fuck inside because if he’s out here, someone can see him. Someone has to be watching. 

He jumps when feels a gentle rumbling against his stomach along with two arms around his waist. 

“You’re okay, don’t worry,” Kaoru purrs, pouring as much calming scent as he can into the hug. “Shizuko gets scared of the neighborhood at night too. But he likes hugs like this, so maybe it’ll help.”

Kaoru observes the tension in the man’s body leave at the scent and glows in pride that the scenting exercises he’d been practicing on Shizuko work on Akira too. Shaking arms come down from Akira’s neck, robotic and slow, but they find their way around Kaoru to return the hug. 

“Do you feel better?”

Akira doesn’t answer. Kaoru figured that might happen. He releases Akira, keeping his hand in his, just like when Shizuko needs him. 

“It’s okay, leave it to me.”

In no time at all, Kaoru has all the bags balanced in his hands and pulls Akira forward to the safety of the house. Shizuko always feels better when they get back inside.

Kaoru Iwai is the oldest son of the Yamori pack leader Munehisa. He knows he’ll be an omega, but that doesn’t relieve him of his responsibilities. The eldest always cares for everyone else. Kaoru did it for Caroline and Justine. He’s starting doing it for Uncle Genya’s new baby. Of course, he takes the most care with his precious baby brother. But now, he has Akira too.

Kaoru squeezes Akira’s hand and is relieved when the omega squeezes back. 

“You don’t have to reply, but I just want to say something, okay?” Kaoru watches Akira’s face soften some more as he nods for the younger boy to continue. 

“I know most kids would be weirded out that some stranger is coming into their family, but you’re really nice Akira,” Kaoru makes sure to guide them through the more lit paths, actively avoiding the darker shortcuts. “I used to be sad that my cousins and friends all had really nice moms and it was just me and dad. Oh please don’t tell him that.”

Akira wants to laugh at the nervous request, but it still feels like he’s got a collar on that’s much too tight. The soothing words of Kaoru along with his warm hands keep him from sinking too deep into that awful memory. 

“But I think waiting so long meant that we all found each other at the right time so you could be with us. Just doing things a little backwards, you know? Me and dad, then I got a new brother and now we get a mom.”

Someone is going to have to mop Akira up off the front step because he’s certain he’s melted into a pile of goo. Sorry Iwai-san. Kaoru shuffles everything around, not letting go of Akira’s hand for a second, to unlock the door and pull him into the warm house. It feels more familiar to Akira every time he passes through the door frame.

“There we go, safe and home,” the boy places the bags down before standing on his tiptoes to try and take off Akira’s scarf.

_Not yet,_ the omega signs. _I’m sorry._ He worries if he takes it off he’ll come apart. No one ever said anxiety makes sense. Kaoru puts his hands back down before signing back. _It's okay._

“Are you going to be okay to cook still? We could always make dad order us food or something. Happy wife, happy life or whatever,” the boy shrugs. Akira’s throat loosens just enough to huff out a whispered laugh. Seriously where does this kid get his sense of humor?

_I’ll be okay. Busy hands, calm mind._ Cooking will give his hands something to do, something for his brain to focus on. Kaoru gives a thumbs up before grabbing the food to take in the kitchen. Akira follows behind. Determination in making the best version of Sakura Courting Curry his ancestors had ever seen rising with each step.

He’d already been in love with Shizuko, but Kaoru’s place in his heart was starting to come just as easy. 

\---

Mune sits up at the sound of the front door opening and closing. Kaoru and Akira must be back. 

“I think we should take on Akira’s debt in exchange for his hand in marriage,” Sae continues over their call. “Oi, Mune, you listening?” 

Mune snaps back, both from Sae’s voice and the horrible fart Shizuko practically burns into his side. 

“Was that your _child_?!” 

The alpha hops out the nest to escape the stink, leaving a giggling four year old behind. 

“Okay, you were saying?” Mune tries again, over the childish laughter of Sae and his son. 

“I can draft up a proposal contract by tomorrow afternoon if you can talk to Akira and find out what he’d like in exchange. Money, education, ten pups and picket fence, whatever he wants we will provide. But you have to be upfront about what all of this comes with.”

All of this including tying himself to yakuza for the rest of his life. “What if he doesn’t want anything?” Mune counters. Fuck he’s starting to feel nervous. He’s never asked someone to marry him before, this shit is nerve wracking. “What if he just wants to keep being paid and stay on as a nanny? He has no real reason to just say sure I’d love to be a fuckin’ yakuza wife.”

Iwai watches Sae light a cigarette, barely holding back himself from scolding her since he thought they had quit together. She’s thirty-six, she can make her own choices.

“He’s a small town omega with no college degree and lives in the attic of a coffee shop. He could work every day until he dies and it wouldn’t put a dent in how much he owes since the interest will only keep rising.”

He hates that she’s right because he knows Sae’s had to put the same pressure on others in their yakuza work. Mune is a bastard, he knows this, he has to be. But he follows their code, he never gets innocent civilians involved. Their money may be stained, but it’s only from corrupted hands. 

“His mom’s in the hospital you know,” she says on an exhale, smoke curling out her mouth. “I’m sure Sakamoto told you since he’s the one who told me.”

Well she’s kind of right.

“I’ve heard a little about it,” the alpha admits. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

Sae pauses to read off her laptop screen. “Kurusu Chiyo, status: omega. Long term care for her severely underdeveloped lungs. As of now, doctor’s worry that if she keeps showing resistance to their very expensive treatments she’ll never be able to survive outside of Tokyo General Hospital.” 

The alpha shivers. He was never a fan of the place after the surgeons scarred his son’s neck up so badly. It’s petty, because they’re the reason his son is alive, but it made Kaoru cry so he’d never settle that grudge. Mune didn’t want to think of what kind of care Akira’s mother might be receiving if that was standard. 

“Do I want to know how you found all this out?” He looks at Sae who nibbles on her lipstick free lip.

“No, you really don’t.” She takes another slow drag. 

Mune feels like his head is going to split from everything he’s had to stuff inside it today. Red eyes stare hard as he watches the end of her cigarette burn. 

“Think of it this way boss, the kid’s probably scared. Debt up to his eyeballs, a sick mother, living in a big noisy city after coming from the hills. Omegas crave stability and our pack can provide that for him,” Sae pulls her knees into her chest and wraps her bandaged arm around them. The sleeve is pulled back to expose swirling black and red ink.

“We’ll start with taking over his debt and then offer to provide care for his mom. A place to live, a big scary pack looking out for him and his family, and with the way Shizuko’s got him wrapped around those little fingers, there’s no doubt in my mind Akira would turn you down.”

There isn’t a single hole in Sae’s logic and not for the first time he wishes they could have worked something out. Sae’s an amazing second in command, a great aunt to his children, and all the packs pups, but she’s the first to admit she’d be a terrible mother. Says it’s too much emotional responsibility versus just knocking heads to solve problems.

Well damn, with Akira’s past coming to light, the omega might just be the right mix to handle both sets.

“What would I do without you Niijima?” Mune charms as he opens the door to Shizuko’s room to listen into Kaoru’s chatting from the kitchen. Sounds like he’s showing Akira around. 

“Likewise Iwai,” the woman butts out her cigarette before grabbing a mint from a desk drawer. “You better take me on your beach honeymoon after all this is done.” 

“Who said we’re going to the beach?” 

“You’d turn down seeing what’s under all those layers?”

“Goodnight.” Mune hits the button to end the call just as Sae’s laugh starts up. The alpha turns to Shizuko who pauses his reading. “I think brother and Akira are back. Let’s go see if we can help.”

\---

The omega takes a deep breath. He’s gotta stay cool. Operation Supreme House Spouse relied heavily on Akira showcasing all his homegrown Inaba training. He was as cool as a cucumber. An omega able to run a home without breaking a sweat. Even though his undershirt was damp and sticking to his back. 

Cooking with more than so many people in a kitchen is tough enough, but when half of them are children it’s almost impossible. 

“Akira! Shizuko keeps eating the potato chunks.” Kaoru tattles from the kitchen table. He’d been placed on carrot cutting duty and decided he needed a full spread to really get into it. 

Akira turns from his spot where he’d been organizing the seasoning to find Shizuko looking wide eyed and guilty next to him on a step stool. The omega pops the cube out Shizuko’s mouth causing the pup to let out a garbled whine.

“Zuko I said you could have one, if you eat them all there won’t be any left for curry.” Akira watches the boy’s fingers sign near chaotically. “I know you’re hungry baby, did you already eat your cookies?” The poor boy nods and Akira with his soft hearts returns the potato to him. He should’ve never shown the kids how he used to salt and eat them with his own father. 

“Uh Akira, this pot is bubbling?” Iwai sounds so helpless it’s almost endearing. Almost. How did his mom do this every day? No wonder his parents stopped at one child. The omega leans over, keeping a hand on Zuko’s back to look at the mahogany colored sauce. At least it was coming along nicely. 

“I’ll handle that, Iwai-san. Can you cut me one more potato? Your child keeps eating mine.” The alpha frowns looking uneasy as Kaoru shoos his brother away from the food. Shizuko playfully slaps his hands into his brother’s resulting in a giggling play fight. 

OKay maybe having two kids was kinda nice in a chaotic sort of way.

Akira tried to be like his own mom and offered to let the boys help prep. But it was glaringly obvious that their upbring had been very from his. Akira was an omega raised by an omega from a farming village. The Iwai boys didn’t spend time at school learning the ways to cook, clean, and keep an alpha happy. 

When Kaoru talked about the after school clubs he wanted to join this coming year in middle school, it made Akira a little envious but also curious. How much of Kaoru’s childhood as an omega would be different than his?

The sauce on the stove bubbles, releasing a hiss as it drips over the side and onto the burner. Akira turns and smiles sweetly, placing a peeled potato in the palm of the alpha in the process of releasing a load of stressed pheromones. Seriously it’s cooking dinner, not going to war. This man was a yakuza?

“Juse one, Iwai-san?” Akira tries again. The omega worries the potato will be mashed from how hard the alpha grips it.

“I’m no good at this, mine were too lumpy last time.” Mune admits. It softens Akira’s demeanor. It wasn’t that Mune was helpless, because goodness knows he was trying. He’d been on rice cooker duty which took no time at all. Then Akira had him cube potatoes, but the wonky slices were the ones he’d demonstrated snacking on since they’d melt away in the dish. Maybe Mune picked up on that. Alphas could be sensitive.

With the engagement curry underway, Akira decides it’s time to ramp up the next phase of his operation. Afterall, a heart can’t be won on food alone. 

“While self reflection is important,” the omega hums, removing his glasses since the steam of the oven was fogging them. Mune realized earlier that Akira didn’t actually need them to see. “I promise I’ll be happy no matter what they look like, Iwai-san.” 

Akira smirks in victory as he sees the alpha respond to the curl of his on the honorific. It’s a trick he’d learned after presenting prime at sixteen. There was some pop idol named Joker that everyone and their granny _swore_ he looked like. Akira spent an embarrassing amount of time studying the super star omega that swept the country by storm. When Akira acted like Joker, he got whatever he wanted.

It sometimes got him in trouble, like when he was trying to get booze as a minor, but where was the harm in using the act to get the man he wanted to marry to peel some more vegetables.

“You don’t have to treat me like some CEO or some shit,” Mune nervously laughs. Akira takes one step closer into his space, perched like a panther ready to pounce. “I mean, just Iwai or Mune or whatever is good. Iwai-san makes me feel like I should be wearin’ a tie.” 

Akira hopes the redness on Iwai, no _Mune’s_ , ears is from the light scenting he’s pushing out and not just how hot the kitchen is. He laughs, breathy and light watching how the alpha’s gunmetal grey eyes follow his trailing fingers.

“A tie, you’re so funny,” Akira teases, fingering along his collarbone where he imagines a tie would hang on him. He’d only worn one once. He rests them on his soaked through scent patch. Ugh, that needs to stop happening.

“I think you’re someone who should be shown great respect at all times, but if you insist,” the omega curls his lips to show the tiniest hint of fang and hears the alpha’s breath catch. “I’ll do whatever you ask, Mune.”

\---

Iwai doesn’t recognize this Akira at all. He tries to swallow, feeling that dry fucking itch in his throat. The room feels hot and it’s like the air grows sweeter as his scent glands feel like they’re throbbing.

Akira’s so close he can see the boy’s bottom lashes. Not for the first time he’s thrown off with just how expressive those eyes are. Looking into them feels like he’s watching an eclipse for how fast they darken. Mune is nothing but the prey under the strong gaze of a hunter.

He knew prime omega pheromones were often much stronger, but damn. 

"Akira," Mune attempts, almost fumbling over the name that felt like silk on his lips. Akira comes even closer forward, eyes never leaving his. Primes are said to be more in touch with their baser instincts and under Akira's fierce will, Mune believes every myth. Mune's whole body and soul thrum with the desire to make Akira happy. He couldn’t deny this omega the moon if he asked right now. 

Something is placed in Mune’s palm and the spell is diminished just for a bit. It’s a knife. 

“Just go slow, okay Mune? Nice even strokes,” Akira tilts his head and his voice still has the infuriating tease to it. “You can handle that right?” 

Mune nods, feeling embarrassingly loopy from the hormone haze. Just like that night at Leblanc. Every pleasure receptor in his brain fires up at the happiness radiating off the omega.

“Perfect!” Akira’s hands find his arms to guide him to the kitchen table with Kaoru and Shizuko making their cut veggies play fight. Oh, the whims of little boys. Once he’s seated, he watches as Akira takes off his baggy sweater, revealing a white tee that is practically stuck to his skin from sweating. 

Mune has never focused so hard on making perfect cuts in his goddamn life.

\---

With the curry finished and everyone’s meals plated, the Iwai family and Akira finally sit down to eat. Mune thought it was odd that the omega had to take his plate back because it needed “one more thing” but whatever it was only made each bite heavenly. 

“You guys are too good for my ego,” Akira laughs over a bite and it’s like Mune is watching a whole different person. “Seriously it’s just an old family recipe, you can try the same variation at my uncle’s store.”

Kaoru had already inhaled one and a half plates and Shizuko was close behind. The only reason the boys weren’t both at three plates was because they kept pausing to compliment. 

“Seriously, Akira, when can you move in? I’m ready to eat this every day forever,” Kaoru hums around a mouthful. Shizuko is quick to sign _me too!_

Akira shyly looks at Mune and the alpha pauses the spoon before it hits his teeth. Well, maybe this was his sign to try and find out what Akira would want. He places the utensil down and clears his throat.

“Would that be something you’d be interested in?” Mune starts. “I don’t know how they do things in Inaba, but live-in caregivers are pretty common here.” 

Apparently it was the wrong choice of words because Mune’s met with three very disappointed faces at the table. 

“Seriously dad?” Kaoru covers his face in second hand embarrassment. Akira hops in to try and steer this in a new direction.

“You have a lovely home, so I would be very interested,” the omega near purrs. Complimenting the alpha’s home like he’d been taught. They work hard so it’s an extension of themselves and their ability to provide. “I wouldn’t even have to move many things, since you know, just me and Morgana. Single omega in the city after all.”

Surely Mune could get this, Akira thinks. He’s all but placed his availability in his lap. He knows it’s old fashioned but he’d been taught to let the alphas pursue. As much as he wanted to be upfront and just say “marry me you big gorilla” his manners wouldn’t let him. 

Shizuko knocks to get attention. _What about your mommy?_

“My mommy?” Akira asks confused what his mom has to do with living here. 

_All mommies in the same house. My Akira mommy and Akira’s mommy. Mommy house!_

Kaoru pinches his brother’s cheek. “How many times are you gonna say mommy? Auntie didn’t teach it to us so you could be a parrot!” Shizuko sticks his tongue out at his brother but the adults are both too stuck on the boy’s words.

It was the first time Shizuko had claimed Akira as his mom in front of both of them. Mune wasn’t sure how to push this. Negotiations were Sae’s strength, not his. He may be rusty in relationships, but even he knows he can’t call Sae on facetime to help with a proposal. 

“Oh, well, you know my mom’s in the hospital,” Akira says to Shizuko but Mune watches as silver eyes flit to him. “She’s sick and has to stay there until she gets better.” 

_So sad._ Shizuko signs.

“Is she, like, really sick or did she have an accident?” Kaoru asks, curiosity ruling out over his manners. Mune would get onto him about that later after he heard what Akira had to say. The omega spoons his curry around on his plate. Maybe they’d pushed too far.

“She’s always had bad lungs, but they’ve been failing since last year.” The sorrow in Akira’s words was palatable. “We haven’t been able to find a mix of treatments to make her comfortable outside the hospital so she’s been there since the end of last February.” 

Almost a year then. Iwai can’t imagine how much that’s cost. Akira’s debt makes a lot more sense.

“Sorry to bring the mood down like that,” the omega looks at Mune. “How is your food?” 

Munehisa has to look away from the leftover sadness in Akira’s eyes, so he focuses on the plate below him. It really is the best curry he’s ever had. Sae had brought him leftovers from Leblanc before but they’d never tasted like this. The alpha smiles before he pushes a heart shaped carrot into his rice.

“Perfect.”

\---

Akira’s worried they’ll end up in Tae’s clinic again as Shizuko fights his dad and brother’s attempts to get him off. He should’ve expected it when the boy signed just one more hug after the sixth one. 

“Shizuko come on, bud, Akira has to go home.” Mune’s got his hands around the middle of the boy and his knuckles keep rubbing against Akira’s front. “You’ll see him tomorrow.” The child squeezes tighter. 

“I’m sorry,” Akira whines. “I thought he’d really only want one more.” Kaoru’s got his own hands on Shizuko’s legs. Akira rubs a hand over the whimpering child’s head. “Shizuko, would you feel better if you took me home?” The little boy nods into Akira’s neck.

Kaoru and Mune let go, relieved at Akira’s ability to work with Shizuko and find solutions without tears. 

“Oh, we have to drive because Akira doesn’t like to be in the dark Dad.” Kaoru announces and Mune readily accepts. Akira tries to protest but the alpha just waves it off. It's the least he can do for the man who's already willing to do so much. 

\---

By the time Mune pulls up in front of the dark coffee shop both boys are snoozing in the back seat. 

“All that excitement and they barely made the fifteen minute drive,” the alpha huffs. He’s thankful Akira is bundled back up in his sweater and scarf. “I can’t thank you enough for your patience with us today. I’ll be sure to speak with Sae about increasing your pay.” 

The omega turns in his seat to look up to the alpha. “It’s no trouble, honestly your sons are so wonderful I’d do it for free.” 

The sincerity in the statement makes Iwai look away.

“Someone’s gonna take advantage of that kindness of yours someday kid.” 

There’s a shuffle of movement next to him and Mune swears he’s going to have to start smoking again because he cannot take this level of stress. Maybe Sae was on to something. There’s an uptick in the sweetness of Akira’s scent. Mune realizes he must’ve removed the rest of his scent blockers from his neck and wrists. 

“Iwai-san,” the soft beg makes Mune turn back to Akira. "I know this is going to sound crazy and I hope you don't, ugh, this is so hard," the younger man clenches his fists as his voice wavers. Mune knows how anxious Shizuko gets when pressured to speak. In their whole year together he alpha has only heard him say a single word. 

“Would signing help? I know a little bit.” Akira shakes his head.

“No, if I’m going to do this, I need you to hear me.” 

Lights from other cars illuminate the scared but serious expression on the omega’s face. His words from earlier echo in Mune’s head. Seems Akira might be just a step ahead of him.

“You’re looking for a wife, right Iwai-san?” Akira asks, dark eyes begging Mune to keep listening. 

“I am.”

“And, um, they have to be an omega I’m sure. I mean, I don’t know a lot about y-yakuza but in the movies and games the wives are all omegas.”

“You know, you don’t have to do this Akira,” the alpha interrupts when Akira's eyes brim with tears. “You’re a smart kid and I know you’ve put together a lot of shit from today. I can’t apologize enough none of this has been fair to you.”

Small hands grip Munehisa’s larger ones as the omega lets out a wet laugh.

“None of my life has been fair since the day I was born.” 

There’s no lie in his scent and that only makes Mune feel worse.

“I love your sons. As much as I love my own family, and I know it’s crazy but I can’t help it. I will do whatever you ask of me, I just want to know if you would at least consider me. That’s all.”

Warmth blooms in Mune’s chest, a warmth he’d been trying to ignore all night. Ever since coming to the decision that he would ask for Akira to marry him, Mune had been worried about how to go about it. 

Yet here was Akira, who struggles with the same severe anxiety as his son, pushing through it. Just asking to be considered based on his love for his sons. Akira had to be a dream, a blessing, some divine being. And here was Munehisa, so low and ready to stain something so beautiful. 

Mune turns Akira’s tiny little hands over and squeezes back.

“You misunderstand,” he starts. “No one is even in your league, kid. Gotta know though, you’d really commit yourself to me, to our pack, even knowing what comes with it?”

There’s no hesitation in Akira’s sure nod. Well then, there’s only one question left to ask.

“Akira, will you marry me?”

A single tear rolls down the omega’s cheek and Mune almost lets go of his hand. Almost says he takes it back and that Akira can just take his money and start a new life. But the omega lifts a hand, smiling easy and soft, making sure he has the alpha’s attention before he signs;

_Yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't kidding when I tagged this a slow burn but omg they held hands you guys.  
> As always, let me know what you think! All the beautiful comments keep me going :3


	10. love helps you grow and that's all you need to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day! hope you enjoy this update :3

_ Swish, swish, dunk, plop. _

“You said someday we might

When I'm closer to your height,

Till then we'll knock around and see

If you're all I need”

Man, Goro’s played this song like three times already. It is pretty good though.

_ Swish, swish, dunk, plop.  _

“Don't you see me I

I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you

And don't you need me I

I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you”

Akira’s itching to text Ryuji and ask how dinner with Goro went last night. He seemed to be smiling more, if exposing his fangs counts as a smile anyway.

_ Swish, swish, dunk, plop. _

An irritated snarl snaps the omega to attention. Akira lifts his head from where it’d been perched on the mop he’d been using to clean the floor of Leblanc. Goro pauses the beans he’d been grinding to pin down Akira piercing red eyes of his. 

“How many more times are you going to mop that one spot?” The alpha quips. Akira looks down by his feet and sure enough he’d been circling the same area for a while. 

_ Sorry, sorry, _ he replies before moving the bucket closer to the counter. They fall back into their silent work, Goro grinding beans, Akira actually cleaning the floor. It had taken them a while to get into their groove and only two weeks for them to actually be able to converse like humans in a shared space.

Maybe Futaba was right. Goro didn’t seem to really hate him, he just needed an adjustment period. Akira could understand that. By the time the song finishes, the alpha has a new pack of coffee packaged and ready to display for sale and Akira’s managed to make the place smell lemon scented. Not too bad.

“Hey I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you look like shit,” Goro comments as he passes by Akira to place the package in a basket by the door. “You got home pretty late you know. Ryuji was worried.”

No one can ever say Goro Akechi is indirect.

Akira smiles before removing his glasses to rub at his tired eyes. He really didn’t get much sleep last night. An anxiety fit after getting engaged to a yakuza leader will do that to you. Especially when you can’t exactly tell anyone. He had way too many secrets to be healthy for one person.

_ Yeah, I know, _ Akira agrees. He may be twenty two but apparently nine o'clock was the curfew his friends had set for him.  _ I texted everyone to let them know I was home safe though. _

“I know that, I’m in the same chat as you,” Goro grunts, stopping to tie his hair into a low ponytail. 

“I’m just saying, people worry about you so try to make them, uh, do that less.” Maybe it’s the buttery morning light drifting through the windows that need cleaning. Maybe it’s the chill in the air since Sojiro doesn’t let them turn on the heat until customers come in.

For whatever reason, at the sight of pink on the grumpy alpha’s cheeks, Akira feels the familiar static on his brain firing up. This again?

_ He’s trying to connect.  _

Goro? Really?

_ Don’t question it.  _

Well his instincts haven’t (majorly) fucked him over yet. 

“You’re right, thank you Akechi.” Akira chirps and the pink moves up to the alpha’s ear. He mumbles something Akira doesn’t quite catch. “What was that?”

Goro lifts his long fingers in front of his chest, pale skin contrasting against the dark green of their work aprons. “I said  _ Goro is fine _ , here let me sign it since your ears have quit working.” 

Akira resists rolling his eyes. Apparently Sojiro had been spreading the “your headphones are too loud” agenda to Goro as well.

Futaba had already taught him how to spell Goro’s name, but the way the alpha signs it in Japanese and something else catches his attention.

Goro smirks at his confusion. “Now you know it in Japanese and Russian, you’re welcome.”

“I didn’t know you knew Russian sign language, that’s so cool!” Akira praises. Goro shrugs, going back to grinding with a smug look on his face. 

“There’s a lot of things I know that you don’t.” 

Akira isn’t even offended because honestly, the man is right. Goro lived overseas and knows at least two languages pretty fluently. He’s seen him joke around in the chat with Ann in English too, so maybe three! Goro has piercings and Akira thinks he’s seen at least one tattoo, and Ryuji said they do motorcycle races sometimes with Makoto. 

“Goro-nii is so cool.” Akira easily catches the balled up rag the alpha throws at him before breaking down into a snickering fit. Goro’s red face can’t be missed now. He may show it in an odd way, but Akira’s happy to know Goro cares.

“Finish your chores so you can get to your mother!”

“Spoken just like a big brother,” Akira taunts, barely evading a spoon. Ooh, what a temper.

“I will kill you!”

\---

Riding the subway became easier the more he had to do it. Akira was progressively getting familiar with all the lines and stops. No more wandering the platforms for what felt like hours trying to make sure he was actually in the right spot. He was even starting to remember the locations for all the vending machines.

He only had to try and hop the gate once after realizing he was out of money on his card. Luckily some mom and her daughter took pity on him since he looked “out of place” and paid for him. He made sure to give them one of the business cards for Leblanc to repay their kindness one day.

With his loud earbuds snug in place, Akira settles in for the final twenty minute ride to the hospital. The omega scrolled through his phone, keeping it tucked close in the packed train, as he read updates across all his social media. 

Most of Inaba seemed the same. A few peers had reached out to see how Tokyo was going but that was it. No one asked how his mom was doing anymore, apart from their neighbors. But Akira wasn’t friends with them anywhere online. More than likely once he figured out if he was really moving in with Iwai and his family then he could send them his new address and update them.

It’s the least he could do.

More scrolling brought the omega to a territory more familiar, his Tokyo companions.

First there was Yusuke, showing off the progress of a new art piece. From the time Yuuki introduced the eccentric alpha to their group, Akira always admired him. He marched to the beat of his own drum. They hadn’t met in real life yet, but Yusuke was one of the few members of their group chat available to talk during Akira’s odd working hours back in Inaba. He likes to think they’ll still be close.

The photo was on his safe for work account (the only one he felt safe enough to open in public, he’d made that mistake once and once only) but Akira would recognize those back muscles anywhere. Yuuki always made a pretty good choice for anatomy study due to his unique body shape. Muscles from his continued athletics but still a touch of softness distinct in omegas, much different than Ryuji’s own cut form. And definitely more impressive than Akira’s own scrawny frame.

Better keep it moving before he can sink into self loathing.

Speaking of the noisy beta, Ryuji posted a new picture of what must be some of the other pups in the Yamori clan, including Kaoru. The kids were adorable, as all kids tend to be, with their winter burned red cheeks and still steaming meat buns. If Akira looked close enough it looked like they were somewhere around Yongen. The streetlight looked familiar, but for all he knew they were anywhere in the city.

Landmarks are hard, okay?

Akira had to do a double take on the two little blond girls peeking over Kaoru’s shoulders. He assumes they’re twins with their identical faces, but they even have matching eye patches. The omega coos softly, hoping it’s just a quick case of pink eye and not something worse. When Akira swipes there’s a video of the kids chirping and thanking their “Sakamoto-senpai” while Ryuji all out beamed at their cheers.

Akira isn’t entirely sure how deep his friend is in his yakuza work. He doesn’t have any tattoos yet at least. As far as he knows, Ryuji hasn’t told anyone else about it either, but who knows how long he’ll be able to keep that up. Ann had already started planning a trip to the beach that summer and unless the blond is planning on staying covered the whole time, there’s no way he’ll be able to hide it.

He can already hear Ryuji saying “future problems for future me.” 

Next comes a series of selfies of Ann and Shiho. Candid behind the scenes shots of them on set for some ad campaign. Ann always made sure her manager included accommodations for Shiho in her contracts. She’d shill whatever product asked of her, but made sure to have them advocate for accessibility services on set for her mate and other employees while the campaign ran. Shiho was showing off the freshly shaved side of her head, the see-through purple hearing implant being kissed proudly by Ann. 

It always made him wince when he remembers how Shiho lost her hearing. A hand waving over his phone pauses his scrolling. He removes an ear bud to talk to the man needing his attention.

“Sorry to bother you, but I think your patch is full.” He points to Akira’s neck. 

_ Not again, _ Akira wants to whine, touching another soaked through scent patch. At least the ones on his wrist were still holding up. 

_ Thank you, _ Akira signs causing the man to awkwardly close to their conversation. Akira doesn’t know what else he expected. Rummaging through his cat hair filled bag, he pulls out a new set of “extra strength” strips. Peeling the sticky old ones pulls his skin, most likely leaving him red. 

Quickly, before anyone else can scent him, he places the new ones on. In his little recyclable bag he keeps for paper scraps, he dumps in the soggy patches and seals the scent away. Grey eyes look over the train. It’s crowded so there might be alphas closer than he really wants them to be.

For a split second, he wishes Mune were there. No one would ever mess with him with that fear inducing alpha around.

A new message from Sae makes his phone buzz in his hand.

Niijima-san: Good morning! I got the wonderful news from Iwai. Congratulations! While I’m happy you two are in agreement, we still all need to sit down and work out the stipulations of the union. Regardless, great job yesterday so here’s your first (and likely last) caregiver’s pay. See you later cookie mouse!

Akira checks his bank account and almost yelps. That is way too many zeroes for a day of work. They must have really been desperate for a nanny. Had he known it was this much money, he would’ve ridden this out longer! 

Just as quickly as he thinks it, Akira remembers the purred hugs from Kaoru and Shizuko, making his brain fuzz with static. The fact remained that if he had stayed a nanny, Iwai would still be looking to marry someone. Akira can’t think of any wife wanting an imprinted omega hanging around their new family. He’d be out in a day, right back to square one. 

No, marrying Munehisa was his best path to being a part of the boys’ lives while taking care of his own family too. Maybe he wasn’t marrying for love in the most traditional sense but it was a love all the same. 

The omega hums along to his music while setting up some payments for the mountain of late bills back in Inaba. Even if it felt like chipping away at a boulder with a toothpick, at least it counted as some progress.

\---

When he arrives, his mother is sleeping in her nest. While it isn’t a new sight, the oxygen mask is. Akira looks to Sakamoto-san, in the process of finishing up her routine check in. He watches as his mom is moved like a little doll, one wrong move and...

“You’re here bright and early kid,” Sakamoto-san beams, adjusting the set of the mask on Chiyo. “I put some bentos in the fridge for ya. Ryuji said you’d like ‘em.”

_ Thank you, _ the omega signs. He appreciates that Sakamoto-san knows enough to sign back  _ You’re welcome.  _

She notices the longer Akira stands and looks at his mother the more distressed his scent becomes. Placing a warm hand on the man’s shoulder she tries to be as reassuring as possible.

“Oxygen masks are common, just be sure to keep up with your cuddling. They’ve been the biggest source of her comfort you know.” 

That’s how Akira finds himself wrapped up with his mother under a pile of blankets provided by Ryuji’s mom after she left. He tries to nuzzle Chiyo's neck, but the mask is in the way. He relents and just rubs his cheek against her wrist instead. Her normal sunflower and peach scent grows more muted under the sterile hospital environment. 

Just bleach and canned oxygen. It’s not right. 

She barely even smells like him either and for some reason, that’s what makes Akira start to cry. He whimpers softly, guilt gnawing at him for getting her thin cotton gown wet, until short fingers thread through his thick hair.

“Now that’s a bittersweet wake up call,” Chiyo coos. “Why is my sweet little pup crying?”

Akira sniffles before trying to answer. “I just missed you.” 

His mom laughs, a whispered sound, so far gone from the hearty guffaws from Akira’s memories.

“It’s only been a day, compare it to the year we spent apart,” she must have lifted the mask out the way because Akira can feel her lips on the crown of his head. “But I did miss you too. These daily visits have spoiled me.”

Akira smiles before her dry coughing has him placing the oxygen back in place, despite her protests. Kisses can come later when he knows she’ll still be alive. They fall back into quiet, apart from the hissing and beeping machines that let Akira know his mother is still here. 

\---

In an oddly quiet home across town, Munehisa hopes his fiancé’s morning is going better than his. _ Fiancé. _ Still not used to that word.

The rest of the night had gone well after he’d bid Akira goodbye. Akira’s happy “yes” to his proposal removed so much weight off his shoulders. When everyone arrived home, the boys woke up and Mune had been able to share the good news. Shizuko let out his signature loud squeals while Kaoru offered a very mature sounding congratulations that he’s sure his brothers taught him.

Sae tied with Shizuko in terms of happiness, keyboard smashing walls of text to him after he let her know. It would still be a lot of work getting everything that would follow organized but at least the most important step was done. 

They agreed to keep it under wraps from the rest of the pack until he could get Akira’s agreement on paper. Then they’d let his brothers know, along with their wives and children. Then the clan and then all of Yongen-Jaya would probably know five minutes after that.

It’s exhausting having so many people be happy for you.

The boys decided to sleep in his bed because of course they did. Both staying up until almost midnight chirping and purring happily over “their” new omega. In their eyes, Akira was perfect. Kind, thoughtful, an amazing cook, and even Munehisa could admit the young man made a fierce nest. 

For the first time ever, Shizuko said he was excited to go to school. The little boy couldn’t wait to show off his new mommy to his class. Kaoru agreed.

It was the cherry on top of a perfect night. 

Unfortunately, for Munehisa much of his relaxation ended after closing his eyes. Even though his sons were snug and snoring, the alpha’s brain found itself unable to fully submit to deep sleep. Instead Mune was tormented by dreams. 

They started innocent enough. The hazy aroma of lavender fields close to the ocean, rolling hills of green and gold. Pale hands intertwining their fingers with his. Mune didn’t have to be a psychiatrist to know whose hands his dream state had built.

They’d held hands in the car kind of, this was simple. He could handle it.

But then it was Akira’s silvery eyes gazing into his as the omega sat perched on his lap. Those fingers winding through Mune’s grey hair, the omega’s tiny fangs nibbling along the gecko on his neck. 

Mune’s hands circled around Akira’s waist and seriously,  _ how _ was he so small? His fingers were almost touching behind his back. Akira seemed to find it funny, letting out small giggles that caused him to shift along Mune’s thighs. 

_ More. _

The soft touches turned into near bruising grips along slim thighs and hips. Euphoric purring over Mune’s muted growls along Akira’s pale throat. 

_ More. _

Vanilla and honey dripping along his tongue as sharp alpha fangs  _ finally _ sink into that hypnotic scent, the omega rocking in his hold crying loudly for  _ more, Mune, please, more. _

Mune bolted awake, nearly knocking Shizuko off his chest and onto the floor, slowing to arrange his kids so he could get out the bed. He immediately jumped into a cold shower, winter be damned. As the icy water pelts his skin he tries to reorient himself back into the real world. 

He hadn’t dreamt like that in _ years _ . He chalked it up to the probability that he’d just grown so used to sharing a bed with his children that his body had closed down that part of his brain. 

Maybe he was just super backed up or something. All the excitement from the night before was just bubbling over into his subconscious. After all, he was a busy man. Leading a yakuza clan along with a growing pack, being a father of two, and owner of a business. Finding time for self love was difficult apart from the two times a year he had a rut. 

Still, despite the freezing water making his teeth clatter, the throbbing evidence of his apparently active brain remained. Seriously what was in that curry? Since he can’t make the water any colder, Mune gives in and goes through his usual tried and true fantasies. But nothing works.

His alpha was howling at his stupidity because there was such an _ easy _ solution to the thrumming in his veins. But even remembering the dream makes him feel like he’s betraying some small bond of trust he’d built with Akira. The idea of touching himself to the kind hearted omega just made him feel sleezy. Akira was agreeing to this marriage for security and because he loved his sons. Mune wasn’t in the equation. 

Giving up on an orgasm, since all his brain wanted to produce were eyes the color of a grey sea, Mune turns off the water. After shuddering at the chill, he dries before checking to make sure the boys are still asleep. 

After dressing in loose clothing, Mune heads downstairs ready to punish his body for its betrayal. Punching, kicking, lunges, sit ups, over and over until he felt like he was going to pass out. If it had so much energy to come up with such fantasies, Mune would just have to work out until it was gone. Of course once he’d exhausted himself to ground is when Kaoru came down the stairs cradling a sleepy Shizuko.

“Morning Dad!” The boy cheers before taking in the sight of his worn down dad. “Uh, you good?”

Mune gives a shaky thumbs up. “Just fine.”

“Okay,” the boy drawls, eyes squinting from not having his glasses on. “Are you making breakfast or can we eat Akira’s leftovers?” Mune lifts his head, grey hair plastered to his brow with sweat. There were leftovers? Wait hang on, they actually had breakfast plans.

“Your auntie invited us to the pancake house if you wanna go.” Shizuko’s head nearly knocks into Kaoru’s as he signs his enthusiasm for pancakes. Kaoru sighs and carries his brother back up the stairs to get them dressed and ready. 

Mune’s going to need a second shower. And maybe an ibuprofen.

\---

“Eat up boys, pancakes are on auntie!” Sae crows to a cheering Kaoru and Shizuko. Though Shizuko’s cheers are more ragged purrs along with his hands slapping on the table. In true Niijima fashion she had definitely gone overboard. Their table was filled with what had to be the whole menu of the Kaneohe Pancake House. Chocolate chip, banana macadamia, pistachio, there was even a sweet chili cherry stack. 

Okay that one did smell pretty good. 

“Boys what do we say?” Mune says before his sons get too deep in their feast to remember their manners. 

“Thank you auntie!”

_ Thank you auntie! _

Sae beams with pride. “It’s no trouble at all, we are celebrating a new pack member after all.”

That had been the underlying cause of the meeting. The adults wait until the kids are distracted with stuffing their faces and coloring the pages left out for them before chatting quietly.

“Seriously, all I told you to do was ask if he wanted anything, you didn’t have to strong arm him into saying yes already,” the red eyed woman lamented over her strawberry bite. “He  _ is  _ willing, correct?” 

Iwai fixes her with a look, but just as expected of the eldest Niijima, she stands firm.

“What kind of man do you think I am? If anything he put the pressure on  _ me _ .” Mune counters. 

He hadn’t seen the signs yesterday but it was obvious in the morning light. Omegas often show off their home making skills during a courtship. Akira spent time with both boys one on one, took care of groceries, made a meal from scratch, and washed all the dishes afterwards, even the ones he hadn’t used to cook. 

Mune may not be practiced in the delicate art of courting, but he wasn’t an absolute buffoon. 

“I’m sure every newly engaged alpha says the same thing,” Sae laughs, sliding a jug of syrup closer to Shizuko’s grabby hands before the boy knocks it over. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from an Iwai man, but you know I had to ask.”

The group enjoy the rest of their meal with as much peace as two boys can allow. Mune tries asking Sae a few questions about what exactly he should be expecting, to which she helpfully supplies, “how the fuck should I know I’ve never been married.” It results in twenty bucks being deposited in the “Swear Jar/College Fund” account.

It’s when the grown ups fall into the classic mountain versus beach honeymoon debate that something clicks in Iwai’s brain. Where the hell was Akira going to sleep?

“Sae where am I supposed to put him?” The woman gives him a withering glare.

“Don’t like that tone boss, he’s not a pet. What’s wrong with the guest room?”

“I don’t have a guest room?” 

“Wait really?” Maybe Sae needs to hit harder at the ‘you’re the boss and need a bigger house commanding respect’ angle because seriously?

Iwai looks over to his sons who have suddenly become very interested in this part of the conversation. “I guess if we move them in together, Akira could take Shizuko’s old room.”

Both boys are less than thrilled. Kaoru more because he’s never had to share a room and Shizuko because he doesn’t understand why he can’t just have his mom sleep in his room. 

“If you’re getting married why wouldn’t Akira sleep in your room?” Kaoru questions, not ready to give up his privacy. “Uncle Genya  _ and _ his three wives all share a room!” 

“Yes, but they’ve all been together for a long time,” Mune gently argues back. “Remember when auntie Minako first joined? She had her own room for a while.” Kaoru huffs before cutting into his pancake. It’s traditional for omega’s to build their own space in a home first before joining their spouse, but that doesn’t mean Kaoru has to like it.

“Why can’t he and Shizuko share a room?” 

_ Share with me! _ Shizuko repeats and Mune is almost ready to just give in because this is already exhausting. 

“Shizuko you never let auntie sleep in your bed when I visit,” Sae pouts. 

_ Mommy only,  _ the child replies with no hesitation. The serious look on the child’s face does a good job in lifting the mood along with Sae’s dramatic laments about how she’s being replaced already. They come to the agreement they’ll have to talk with Akira and see what he’s comfortable with. 

Who knows maybe he would share a room with his youngest, it wasn’t unheard of with new mothers.

Mune feels his face burn red at the phrase, which is silly. He knows that’s what the omega will be called since he’s going to be helping raise his children now. But for some reason the sudden reality of it all, of Akira in Shizuko’s bed, Akira helping read stories at night, Akira bringing the boys bentos at school. It all makes him feel so...ugh he doesn’t know how to describe it.

“What time do you want to try and set up the contract meeting?” Sae questions, saving him from his internal malfunctioning as finishes her stack before pulling over a blueberry one. “I have to cover Makoto’s shift at the dojo since she’s still in a rut, but my afternoon is free.” 

If Sae is at the martial arts club, then he probably won’t be needed there with her leadership. The older alpha smiles at the realization that he can spend time with his sons today. They decide four should be fine. Mune still feels guilty Akira missed out on time with his mother yesterday dealing with their nonsense. It should be long enough to make up for the hours spent with them, but if Akira asked to come later that would be just fine.

All Yamori know that family time is important after all.

\---

He’s so fucking tired.

Over time, Akira’s become familiar with the phrase. He wishes he hadn’t. He wishes it remained something he only heard on dramas where an EMT tries to save the love interest in the nick of time. He wishes that wishing actually did something.

Honestly he should’ve known from the fucking mask.

_ Patient is unresponsive.  _

Akira began tuning out whatever the doctor was saying after seeing the words on the latest progress report for his mother. She’s probably giving him a fresh rundown of all the expensive tests they had to run and how they all brought them to this conclusion. 

Nothing new, nothing different. It’s been the same since he was thirteen just progressively worse as time has gone on. He feels the soft pats on his back from Sakamoto-san. Right, she’s here. She’d been the one to wake him from his nap to talk to the doctor who was fresh out a surgery.

He can’t remember her name because she was the latest in the string of hopefuls attempting to fix his mother. Akira is sure she's nice enough. Petite, curvy, a sleek brown ponytail and gentle wrinkles around her eyes that make him think she’s spent a lot of time smiling or laughing. 

Still, right now, Akira hates her. Because she’s telling him that all the blood, sweat, and fucking tears he’s turned into money and poured into these treatments haven’t done a thing.

The doctor clicks her pen.

“Kurusu-kun, pay attention, this is important.”

_ Was it? Was it important? _

What did it matter? Nothing fucking mattered. He’d done everything he could, did things he will never be able to take back, just to hear “unresponsive.” Akira knows he’s getting worked up so he tries to take a deep breath but it just feels like a rock in his ribcage.

“Okay well what do we do now?” The omega blurts, startling the doctor. “I mean this was supposed to work. They said this would work and now you’re telling me it’s not working.” Sakamoto-san’s hand feels like sandpaper on his back, but Akira is scared that if he asks her to stop he’ll really fall apart. He knows he’s babbling, but he doesn’t understand why it’s not working. 

The doctor looks sympathetic, and maybe she is, but again, Akira hates her. She hands the clipboard to Sakamoto-san who holds it in front of the omega to read.

“Honestly, I’m just as shocked as you. This specific treatment normally slows down the deterioration of the patient’s lungs,” she explains as Ryuji’s mom goes over the papers with Akira. Different tests, analysis samples, so many words and charts that Akira’s head starts to hurt as much as his heart. “But it seems this is a stubborn case.” 

The way she even talks about the thing killing his mother, like it’s some puzzle on a coffee table and not her fucking life, nearly has Akira leaping across the the space between them to pull that dumb ponytail. 

Instead, he counts back from five, focusing on the swishing of Sakamoto-san’s hand. Assaulting a doctor will do nothing to help. It’s better to leave the people responsible for my mom’s health on a positive note. Even if they’re useless.

Making his voice as even as he can, Akira asks, “What do we do then?”

The doctor clicks her pen again, sliding her hands into the pockets of her white lab coat before settling her face with a dark look.

“I suggest we start looking into hospice. Make sure Chiyo-san is comfortable for her final days.” 

There’s a beat of silence where Akira isn’t sure he heard her right. There’s no way she said that. Absolutely no fucking way. He tries to open his mouth, but nothing comes out. Of course nothing does. Why would he rely on his voice at a time like this? He’s so stupid. So fucking stupid.

“Shut up.” 

Akira looks back to Sakamoto-san who has her own tear filled eyes to match his. 

“Excuse me?” the doctor looks entirely offended, but Sakamoto isn’t finished. Just as much a firecracker as her son, the woman crosses her arms, only to uncross them when Akira whimpers from losing contact.

“You heard me,” she challenges. “How can you come in here, try one plan, and then tell this boy to prepare for his ma to die?” Heat rises in the nurse’s face and voice with each word. “I have been with this family a year. Chiyo-chan is a fighter, she wouldn’t accept this. So if this isn’t working then we need to think of another way.”

The doctor rolls her eyes before looking down on Sakamoto-san even though the nurse is actually taller. 

“Well excuse me if I trust my own judgement, nurse Sakamoto, along with the notes of my peers who have also been to medical school.” 

Akira starts feeling dizzy and he isn’t sure if it’s the rush of aggressive pheromones between the two women or his stuttered breathing. The doctor looks at him with more of that faux sympathy before sighing. 

“I’ll come back later when you’ve calmed down.” 

The door closes as she exits, leaving Akira with his friend’s mom. It’s quiet apart from the hissing of oxygen mask (it’s not helping), the beeping of the machines that let him know his mother is still there (it isn’t fucking helping), and Chiyo’s light snores that he doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to hear.

“Don’t listen to her,” Sakamoto-san cries into his ear. Her hug is crushing and it reminds Akira of how strong his own mother used to be. “It’s going to be fine, I swear, okay?”

_ Thank you, _ Akira draws on her back.  _ Thank you. _

Maybe when the inevitable happens, his friend won’t mind sharing his mom with him. 

\---

By the time Ryuji and Ann arrive, Chiyo is still asleep and Akira still hasn’t said a word. Ryuji’s mom, who insisted he started calling her Aya, left a little after swearing things would be fine. She made sure he was comfy in the recliner and encouraged him to call someone for now.

“No one should have to go through this alone.”

His first thought had been Sojiro, but he wasn’t sure if it was the right time to let the man know his sister was dying. And not the dying she’d been doing this past year, Akira means dying for real. Hearing hospice for the first time really brought the reality crashing down. 

Futaba was out of the question since she was deep in final exams. Her dual bachelor and master degrees were riding on these last tests so Akira knew she would need all her energy to focus.

That left relying on friends and that was something Akira wasn’t used to. He had the tendency to bottle things up until it all came tumbling down. The blonds seemed more than happy that the omega had texted at all, but did their best to hide their worry when he asked if they would be able to meet him at the hospital. 

_ Thank you for coming _ , Akira moves slowly.  _ Sorry if you were busy. _

“Don’t worry about us,” Ann soothes, placing a hand on Akira’s shoulder. “Even if we were, you’re more important, right Ryuji?” He nods in agreement with a mouth full of food. 

“Anytime, any place!”

They sat in the cafeteria, untouched lunches in front of them. Well except Ryuji, he ate his hamburger steak with enthusiasm. Ann pokes at the slice of cake she’d ordered. Ryuji was right, it was pretty good. They wanted to follow Akira’s lead and let him speak when he was ready. It would do no one any good to ask too many questions at once.

Both blonds freeze when their friend finally whispers.

“My mom is going to die.”

Blue and brown eyes widen in horror. Ann looks to Ryuji to make him go first.

“Says who? That one doc with the ponytail?” Akira doesn’t answer. “It is, isn't it? Listen, that lady always goes for the worst case scenario first. My mom and Sumi both hate her.” Ann winces.

“Yikes, gotta be bad for those two sweethearts to hate him,” she turns to rub up and down Akira’s shaking arms. She’d been told her scent was calming for an alpha so hopefully it’s helping. “What has your mom said honey?”

_ She’s been sleeping. It’s the most she’s slept during a visit. And she’s got on a... _ Akira stops to gesture towards his face. 

“A mask?” Ryuji guesses. 

_ Yeah, she can’t take it off. Or she starts coughing immediately. She can barely breathe on her own anymore. _

Ryuji scoots closer and lays his head on the omega’s shoulder. He’s quick to reverse their positions when Akira immediately goes in to seek comfort. Both of his friends pile on a large hug. Under Ryuji’s purple hoodie and Ann’s red bomber jacket, both of them scenting him into a calm daze, does Akira finally allow himself to cry. 

“There you go dude, let it out.”

“We’re here as long as you need us.”

True to their word, they hold him. Even though the light hurts their eyes, even though he’s sure there’s snot on their sleeves, and even though they have to be getting uncomfortable in these awful chairs. Neither of his friends let go until he finally stops.

Their hug is broken up by a text from Sumi to their group called “hospital homies” that only included him, Ann, Ryuji, and Futaba. 

SuSu: Akira, your mom wants to see you. 

\---

The extra guests are unexpected, but Chiyo adores Ryuji and Ann, so it’s nice to see them. 

“Hello Chiyo-san!” Ann chirps, fiddling with the side ponytail over her shoulder. “Akira asked us to come by so here we are.” Ryuji smiles in agreement.

“Well it’s a nice surprise, how are you two doing? Ryuji, that job of yours still giving you trouble?” Chiyo smirks as the young beta averts his eyes. Both of them are terrible liars, so Chiyo likes to mess with them. Gotta make your own fun in the hospital. 

“Ah, yeah. Boxes are tough to stack ya know? Really gets the knuckles scraped.” 

Chiyo’s dark eyes fall on the man’s hands.

“Scraped  _ and _ bruised honey? Are you fighting those poor packages?” Ryuji gulps before Ann steps in to save him. 

“Chiyo-san! I’ve got a new modeling job coming up this spring! For cherry blossom season,” Ann makes a show of posing like she’s holding a parasol. “Kimonos are making a comeback and foreign alpha girls are totally in. I’m basically a hot commodity.” Ryuji scratches his head.

“Weren’t you born here though?”

“It’s the looks that count, keep up Ryuji.”

Chiyo laughs, looking gently at Akira from his spot in the chair. Poor boy’s eyes are still rimmed red before he realizes his mom is staring. Chiyo opens her arms, careful of the cord from her mask. The omega immediately stands to fold himself into the hug.

“We’ll be in the hall if you need us okay buddy?” Ryuji says, pulling Ann out with him. Chiyo watches as the long limbed duo exit before looking down at her crying pup. 

“I’m guessing you got the news?” Akira nods and Chiyo sighs wearily. “I’d wanted to be the one to tell you, but these pills make me so sleepy. I’m sorry, this visit hasn’t been much fun.” They snuggle closer, Akira clinging to the soft cotton of his mom’s hospital gown. 

This isn’t right. She should be in her thick fuzzy heart covered sweater getting ready for valentine’s day. They should be in their house in Inaba planning out how to help with the upcoming planting season. If he wants to be really selfish, his dad would be there too. 

This shouldn’t be their lot in life. 

Even if he did something in a past life to deserve this, there’s no way his sweet mother could have. She’s always ready to help people and is so kind and never has a bad word to say about anyone. Chiyo Kurusu didn’t deserve to lose her husband, didn’t deserve this broken child, and she certainly doesn’t deserve to die in a hospital bed because of something that should be so easy. 

Akira clings tighter but still so careful of all the wires. He won’t accept this. Not when he finally had grabbed onto a chance to fix it. He can’t let it end this way.

“Mama,” he whispers.

“Yes sweetie?”

“If I had a way to take care of this, would you support me?” His mom tries to sit up, but seems to still be too groggy. 

“What do you mean? Take care of this how?” 

“I mean,” he tries again. “I know what the doctor said. But there’s still choices and,” he stops as his mother places a finger over his lips.

“I don’t want you to worry, and I know that’s selfish of me to ask, but you’ve already done too much.”

Even so, his too much wasn’t enough. Akira swallows, deciding now would be as good a time as any to rip off the bandaid.

“I’m getting married.”

Chiyo sits up abruptly, almost knocking the man out the nest. 

“What do you mean? Is this a joke?” The woman’s eyes look to the door, as if waiting for his goofy friends to come in and laugh. “Akira what the hell are you talking about?”

The omega sits up, eyes never leaving his moms before he repeats himself. 

“I’m getting married. It’s more like a contract marriage, but he’s nice. His kids are--”

_ “Kids?!” _

That shriek had to be heard through the whole floor. 

“Listen, okay, it’s not like he’s a stranger! It’s uh actually the man I nanny for. He's got a little boy with mutism like me. I don’t know what happened but we imprinted and now he thinks I’m his mom,” Akira waves his hands as his own mother runs her fingers through her hair.

“Baby I don’t know if that’s better or worse,” Chiyo pouts. “Does Sojiro know him? You said the family lives in Yongen? Maybe I recognize the name from when we all lived out there.” 

Akira often forgets that while his whole life had been Inaba, his mom had lived in Tokyo before. Her father had married Sojiro’s mom and they moved to Yongen-Jaya. He’d never asked, but he knows something went down between the family. Chiyo ran away to the country where she met Akira’s father soon after. 

Akira had never met his maternal grandfather and Sojiro’s mother died almost right after he was born. The step siblings had always stayed in touch over the years though.

“Well, it’s um,” the omega remembers Sojiro’s less than stellar reaction to the name that night at Leblanc. “It’s Iwai.” The somber look on his mother’s face isn’t reassuring.

“Have you told your uncle yet?” Akira shakes his head no, he hadn’t told anyone. “Good, he’d have a heart attack.” Chiyo pinches Akira’s cheek and the omega whines.

“Owww mom!”

“I’m trying to squeeze out whatever has possessed my son into thinking marrying a  _ fucking yakuza _ was a good idea!” The woman lets go before looking angrily at the boy. “Seriously Akira, you’re too young to get married. Are you in trouble?” 

The omega rubs his sore cheek before pouting. 

“You were 20 when you got married, and had me like a year later.” Chiyo’s face pales.

“You’re not pregnant are you?”

Akira’s cheeks burn with shame. “Mom, you know why that is entirely impossible.”

“Oh, shit, right I’m sorry,” Chiyo rubs the reddened cheek. “I just, I only just got you back and now you’re being so reckless again. An arranged marriage? Do you know how hard I fought to keep something like this from happening?”

And that’s the shitty part, he  _ does _ know. Even though he grew up with these people, his neighbors somehow forgot that just because he mostly spoke with sign language that he could hear when they would say disrespectful things. 

_ Chiyo-san is out of her mind if she thinks anyone will want that son of hers if she lets him spoil. _

_ Primes turn into slutty little things the older they get without mating, they need to lock him down before there’s a litter of bastards running around here. _

_ I heard they turned down a half a million dowry. The bitch is crazy. Kurusu-san needs to control his wife if he thinks he even has a chance of getting anything out of that broken kid of his. _

Akira takes a deep breath. This is his mama, the woman who would be on his side even if the whole world were against him. He needs to be honest. It’s the only way they can conquer this together.

“I’m sorry, I just, okay, let me explain.”

He starts with the beginning of last year. How it was hard keeping up with bills and taking care of the house alone. All the jobs, the terrible diet, smoking from stress all of it. Chiyo’s lip trembles when he admits to doing the drug deal to pay for her first round of treatment. Tears waterfall down when he describes what happened when he fell behind to the gang harassing him over money.

Chiyo regrets ever wanting to meet that grandchild. 

He explains the sickness, the miscarriage, the amount of money he owes and by the time he finishes he’s worried admitting it all in the open will leave him too raw, too exposed. All his efforts and fucks up laid bare in front of the person he cares the most about disappointing.

“I should have been there for you, I’m the parent, I should have…” Chiyo sobs into her hands. 

“I’m the eldest son, Mom, it’s my turn to take care of you now.” Akira says, determined to stay tear-free. He has to be strong, he can fall apart later. Right now he needs to be the rock for what’s left of his family. 

“I know it’s not the life you wanted for me, but if I marry Iwai-san I can make things better. Not just for us but uncle and Futaba too.” Chiyo looks at him curiously. “They paid me so much yesterday I was able to cover some of our old debt from after dad died. That was just as a nanny, when I’m a wife I’ll have access to more money and they even have a doctor on call. I can take care of us.”

He almost says they can maybe go home, but at this point what’s left there? An empty house and dead paddy field? He doubts Iwai would want to relocate his family into the countryside anyway. 

“Akira I still don’t like this,” Chiyo objects. “I know it was so long ago but I remember those boys. Kento, Genya, and Munehisa are vicious. Oh god, which one is it?” Akira’s eyes slide to the floor.

“Munehisa, he’s um the head boss in charge I guess.” 

“Of course, of course,” Chiyo laughs nervously. “My Akira, the overachiever huh?” The omega reaches over to the night stand to grab some tissues for his mom. Both omegas dry their eyes before they feel calm enough to try talking again.

“When are you going to negotiate your contract?”

“I think Niijima-san said something about this afternoon.” Matching grey eyes find the wall clock. It’s a little after three. “She’s Iwai’s right hand. I think you two would get along.”

“I’m sure she’s lovely, but who do you have representing your best interests Akira? Hopefully not just her?” Chiyo’s eyes narrow at her son’s shrug. “Oh my god you  _ were  _ going to just go in there alone weren’t you?”

Well now that his mom brought it up, it definitely sounded...less smart to do that. Chiyo sighs again, Akira wonders if doing that so much is good for her lungs. 

“Get your phone and call your fiancé then, if he wants to marry my son I’m making sure you’re getting everything you’re worth.” Akira attempts a smile.

“You’re not mad?” 

“Oh I’m furious, but I respect your choice. I will always support you Akira.” Chiyo replies, tucking a lock of hair behind Akira’s ear. The omega’s wobbling lip turns into a grin. He understands her anger, but all he wanted is to know she wouldn’t abandon him over this. Akira is doing this for her. He takes out his phone to text Sae and Iwai about arranging their meeting in the hospital. He has a feeling mentioning his mom will get them to agree faster. 

Wouldn’t want to disappoint the in-laws after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: I stay listening to the 1975 when I write so shout out to matty healy for writing bangers. as always let me know what you think!


	11. and if you hold on life could change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a lot to lose, but so much more to gain.

Munehisa determines parks in February were about the same as any other season. Just much more snow and way less children. He didn’t understand the appeal.

“You sure have true winter babies huh?” Kento murmurs around a sucker in his mouth. Mune nods, still absolutely stuffed to the brim with pancakes. Everyone had gone overboard yet somehow his kids were still raring to go. He’d learned long ago to never promise a child anything you weren’t ready to follow through with. So when they’d finished eating and the kids reminded him about their park plans from yesterday, Mune could do nothing but put on a brave face and follow them out.

Well do nothing but invite his dear brother and nieces along. 

They watched from a bench as Shizuko ran through snow, chased by Kaoru who was already turning pink from the cold wind. Caroline and Justine hung off the jungle gym making the oldest, Lavenza, worry underneath them.

Kento smiles next to Mune, raising his glasses on his nose, before tugging his hat lower over his ears. “You know your baby boy invited me to his birthday party, but I said I’d have to ask his Papa first.” Mune snorts a laugh, setting off his brother. The sound travels far in the cold air. 

“That so?” He finally asks.

“Sure did, Kaoru had to translate for me and even he was shocked. Took the little squirt a year but I guess he finally likes me now.”

“Don’t tell that to Sae,” Mune pauses to blow warm air into his hands. He missed the mittens he gave Akira even if they had been too small. “Shizuko said  _ no aunties in his room  _ at breakfast. Coulda swore she was gonna cry.” 

When Shizuko and Kaoru pass by the girls it takes Mune by surprise when he sees his youngest son trying to include them in their game. The twins decline, instead showing off their pull up skills. Lavenza, the sweetheart she is, offers to join. 

“He’s like night and day with others after meeting that kid, man,” Mune muses while watching his son actually enjoy someone else’s company. “Y’know Genya used to joke that if he were on fire, Shizuko would drink a glass of water instead of putting him out.” 

Kento barks a laugh at the imagery, gold covered fangs glinting in the sunlight. “Shit man I remember that. Zuko is hilarious. Sweet kid though.” Mune hums in agreement. He’d always considered his boys hidden gems, you had to be the right person to appreciate them. Apparently Akira was that right person. 

“It’s kinda weird watching Zuko play so nice though, could this change of heart be from that bewitching sitter of yours?” Kento teases, bracing for the soft slug of his younger brother. Mune was always so easy to rile up. “C’mon man Genya has been buggin’ since he heard.” 

“Of course he has, the fuckin’ sap.” Iwai sniffs, gearing up for a second punch. Their middle brother was the biggest romantic Mune had ever met. So easily swept off his feet by love. That’s why he’s got three wives and six kids. Mune would bet one of his prized collector’s guns that fuckin’ Genya was the one secretly leading the wedding campaign. 

“D’aww don’t be like that Mune-chan,” Kento pokes him in his side, earning a swatted hand. “He’s just excited. I wanna know about my future brother in law too.” 

Menaces, the whole lot of them. They rough house a little longer, as brothers do no matter their age, before settling back down. Their kids give them odd looks, but the men just wave back at them. Was it really safe for the girls to do acrobatics like that with gloves on? They stress him out. .

“I mean what’s there to tell?” Mune offers. “Shizuko loves Akira and Kaoru loves anyone that makes his brother happy. Really, he's perfect.” Kento doesn’t look satisfied, but thankfully doesn’t comment on how Mune didn’t exactly correct him for calling Akira his future in-law. He’s gonna flip his shit when he finds out.

“Well I mean, that’s all fine and dandy, but what do  _ you _ think of him dear brother?”

Munehisa has a lot of thoughts about the pretty, kind, wonderful omega that is starting to take up too much residence in his head. 

“I think,” he begins, trying to figure out how to describe the puzzling young man. “I think he’s kind of a crazy kid. Someone who’s trying to find his way in life. He’s got a good soul, y’know? And I dunno, I guess I think I don’t want this ugly world to stain it.” 

Why does it feel warm all of a sudden? Maybe he should shut up.

Kento clicks his sucker along his teeth. “Crazy huh? We like that in Yamori. You trust him with your kids?”

“Absolutely,” he replies instantly. “He’s the kind of crazy that sacrifices a lot of himself to help others. Y’know I literally busted up the joint over a misunderstanding and he still goes above and beyond for me, for us, I mean.” Mune can feel his face getting hot. “He just, I dunno, he needs more people to look out for him.” 

“And you wanna be the one to do that huh?” Kento asks, no taunt to the question, just genuine curiosity. Mune doesn’t trust his mouth to stop running so he just nods in agreement. The brothers stay quiet. The crunch of snow and laughter of their kids is the only sound between them. 

Kento had taken it all pretty well so far. Maybe one more thing that’s been weighing on him would be okay to share.

“Yo, you can keep a secret right?”

“Like a corpse,” the greying blond grins like a Cheshire cat.

“Shizuko’s imprinted on Akira.” Kento smacks Mune’s arm in disbelief.

“You’re fuckin’ lying, really? That’s great! When did it happen?” 

“Probably that first night,” Mune thinks aloud, relieved at Kento’s positive reaction. “But officially last night I think. He said something at Takemi’s clinic—”

“Shizuko  _ said _ something?” Kento interrupts, excitement bubbling under the surface. It fizzled just as fast when Mune shook his head. 

“Signed and pointed, but he said he wanted to, uh, bite Akira,” Mune’s ears turn red from more than the cold. “More specifically, he wants to bite his mommy on the neck.” Kento squawks loudly and it startles the kids.

Both men almost leap off the bench when Justine falls from the monkey bars. She hits the ground with a thud and a yelp, but her twin is quick to comfort her. Kento’s thighs still tense, ready to move if any of his girls need him. The fathers relax when Kaoru arrives and snuggles into his cousin’s hair, followed by Lavenza. Shizuko even offers a comforting pat to Justine's shoulder. 

“Y’all good?” Munehisa calls out. The kids all scream back “Yeah!”

“Looks like they’ve got it handled,” Kento crunches the last of his sour cherry sucker between his fangs before sticking a hand out for a new one. Mune is quick to oblige since he appreciates his brother following his no smoking near kids rule. 

“That’s Iwai pups for ya.”

“But holy shit, Munie,” Kento grips his hands on the alpha’s forearm even more excited than before. “You’re gonna have a baby alpha! Congrats man, alpha pups are a riot.”

He knows it’s considered lucky but at the same time, Mune can’t stop worrying about it.

“What do I do?” He asks, making his brother’s face lift in confusion.

“What do you mean? We do what we always do for baby alphas,” Kento releases him and reaches in his coat to grab his phone. “Actually let me text Hime and I can look if we have Caroline’s old chew toys, maybe that will get your kid to quit biting people.”

Mune grips his brother’s hand, partially to get him to listen while also stopping him from going down their family tree to ask for baby alpha toys and giving away Shizuko’s dynamic too early.

“Ken, he wants to mark Akira as his  _ mom  _ what the fuck do I do?” 

Kento listens to the stress in his littlest brother’s voice. He can see how this has been weighing on him. He’d expected Mune to be happy that the boys had bonded easily with Akira. No one expected imprinting but hey, it’s a good surprise. 

Honestly, he feels justified now for being ready to take everyone out to get fitted for tuxes. Sakamoto was always a worrier.

Kento turns his body, long legs and all, to Iwai, offering a reassuring smile. “Listen, life has a way of fucking a lot of things up. We’re ready for that y’know? But sometimes we get good shit out of nowhere too. I suggest you and the boys accept this lovely surprise and fight like hell to keep it.” 

Mune thinks on the words for a while. Kento can hear the gears turning in his brain so he reaches out to grab his brother’s bandaged hand and gently squeezes it.

“Do you remember much about our mom Mune?” Kento asks after a while. And of course Mune does, she was incredible. It’s why Mune had put off trying to fill the void she left as their pack mother for so long. 

“Course I do, why you askin’ me that?”

Kento doesn’t say anything for a beat, letting out a long held sigh. 

“Just the way you described your little Akira reminded me of her. That’s all.”

Well, fuck.

Mune knows it’s perfectly fine to cry. He’s told his boys so. It’s especially fine when your older brother says something so heart wrenchingly kind it makes you almost choke on your sucker. But it’s awfully cold and he’d rather keep his eyelashes from freezing together if he can help it. 

\---

“Kaoru is your dad crying?” Lavenza asks. The children stop their game of snowball hot potato to look at their fathers on the bench. Kaoru sees his dad’s face is scrunched up but he’s definitely not crying. 

“No,” the boy states, watching his dad let go of his uncle’s hand to check his phone, so he’s probably okay. “Even if he was it’s perfectly fine to cry.” 

“Do you think uncle is going to cry at his wedding?” Justine wonders, tossing the snowball to Shizuko. The child tosses it to Caroline next.

“He better, or else I’ll give him something to cry about.” 

“Caroline that’s not very polite,” Lavenza chides. “Don’t mind her, mother thinks she’s getting an early first rut.” 

“Venza!” Caroline shrieks, tossing the snowball to the ground in anger. “Don’t go telling everybody!” 

“I’m just telling our cousin,” Lavenza calmly replies. “I’m sure Kaoru won’t tell anyone.”

“But what if he does?!” The girls quickly start arguing back and forth. 

So much for their game.

_ Rut? _ Shizuko asks. He has to sign it a few times before his brother notices. 

“It’s a thing alphas do. Makoto-sensei is having hers right now. That’s why auntie is working today.” Kaoru turns back to trying to get his cousins calmed down. The little boy wanders off to go play where it’s quieter.

His cousins are kinda loud, okay very loud, but he decides he likes them. He isn’t sure why he didn’t much before, but something in his heart has been making him feel really nice lately.

He likes playing with them now. Venza holds his hand and Shizuko likes the pretty blue paint on her nails. Caroline growls a lot, but she and Justine are nice too. They laughed when he said they were like pirates.

Shizuko even feels like he likes uncle Kento, a lot more too. He hopes he’ll come to his party and brings his cousins too, and even their mommy auntie Hime. She smells like grass but she’s never been mean to him so she can come.

Then everyone can see how nice his mommy is too. 

When Shizuko is on his third snowball, Papa rushes over to tell them they have to go. 

“Is everything alright uncle?” Lavenza asks, wrangling her whining sisters. Shizuko almost wants to join them, he’s not ready to go yet.

“Of course darlin’,” Papa soothes before focusing on Shizuko and Kaoru. “Akira wants us to meet him at the hospital.” The bickering stops before all the children look sick with worry. Should Shizuko be worried too? 

“Is he okay?” Kaoru asks, voice filled with concern. 

“He’s fine, but he wants us to meet his mom. Sae’s on her way to pick us up,” Papa’s brows are wrinkled like when he’s trying to fix the tv. “We gotta get a gift or something on the way.”

_ Akira mommy!  _ Shizuko signs even though no one sees it. He’d been waiting all day to get to see his mom and now he gets to see two mommies. The boy looks at the snow balls he’s made before tucking one into his pocket. That’ll be his gift.

Maybe Akira’s mommy likes the snow too. 

\---

Akira had never seen his mother look so...battle ready. She’d enlisted his and Sumire’s help in styling her long hair into some sort of intricate braided updo. Her hair is longer than it’s ever been, but it’s got a dull look to it. A far cry from the shining locks she’d always been so proud of. He wonders if he snuck in some rice water for her would Aya-san help his mom use it. When Sumi was twirling the last of Chiyo’s piecey bangs around her finger it finally clicked for him.

“Seriously? We’re cosplaying the mother of dragons for this?” Akira asks, removing his hands from the dark strands. Sumi chuckles softly continuing her work but Chiyo just raises a brow.

“And if I am?” 

Akira sighs before checking his phone for the hundredth time in the last thirty minutes. He’d let Sae know that he was ready to talk about the arrangement on the condition his mother was included. She’d been fine with it, not the least bit phased when he explained she was hospital bound. 

Mune had been the same, asking if it was okay if the boys came along since technically Akira was the childcare option. Luckily Ryuji and Ann had hung around so maybe they could help as well. 

Ugh but that meant having to tell them he was actually getting married. This was much easier when it was a secret.

“I think you look wonderful Chiyo-san,” Sumi chirps while holding up a mirror. “I’d follow you into war!” The mother beams, and Akira can’t stop to notice how beautiful she is even in a hospital gown and oxygen mask.

“Thank you darling girl,” she coos making Sumi almost go as red as her hair. “You’re quite talented with braiding. You should do Futaba’s hair sometime.”

Akira smirks at a stammering Sumi. “Yeah, why don’t you play with Taba-chan’s hair Sumi? It’s so long and pretty, you’d have so much to work with.” Sumire wants to glare at him so bad it’s hilarious, like an angry red faced hamster. Her crush on Futaba is almost as badly hidden as Goro’s undying affection for Ryuji. 

Before the poor girl can retort, there’s a knock on the door.

“Hey uh, didn’t mean to interrupt” A worried looking Ryuji pokes his head in. “But Iwai-san and Sae-san are here? They said you called them.” Akira can see Kaoru’s bespectacled face peeking behind the beta’s shoulder. He assumes someone is holding on to Shizuko because there’s no way that kid is patiently waiting behind the door.

“They may enter,” Chiyo commands, though it’s muffled through the oxygen mask. 

“Mom please,” Akira whines. 

Sumi makes sure Chiyo’s hair is in place before giving her a thumbs up. She makes quick work of collecting the hairbrushes and bobby pins. “Let me know if you guys need anything. Remember visiting hours are over at six so I gotta kick them out in about three hours.” 

The redhead steps to the side as their guests enter, mouthing “good luck” to Akira on her way out. 

Even though he’d only seem them the day before, it was oddly relieving to have the boys around again. Iwai’s got a steel grip around a wriggling Shizuko. Kaoru holds a glittering pink gift bag. Sae is doing her best to look as professional as possible. Ann and Ryuji both stand to the side just trying to get a hold of what is happening.

“Isn’t that your boss?” Ann asks in a horrible attempt at whispering while Ryuji looks like he’s about to pass out. 

_ Mood, _ Akira thinks.

“Good afternoon Kurusu-san,” Sae’s voice rings clear. “From our family to yours we wish you a happy new year.” Iwai and the boys all bow, Shizuko mostly because that’s how he’s being held. When they lift up Sae beams brightly.

“We know it’s late, but you still deserve the honor. Kaoru-chan, if you will.”

At his name, the boy brings forth the bag. Despite the dragon mother persona she’d donned, Chiyo smiles sweetly at him. “For me, little one?” 

“Yes ma’am,” he places the bag in her open hands. “It’s our thanks for Akira.” The omega’s back goes rod straight from his spot next to his mother’s bed. He can feel Ann’s eyes burning into his cheek, can see her mouthing “what the fuck” over and over. Akira tries looking at Ryuji but the beta is busy staring down Iwai who’s titling his head to the door in the international signal for “get the fuck out!”

Chiyo delicately opens the bag and trills in surprise. 

“So many, look ‘Kira,” she tilts the bag and Akira quickly counts twenty two red envelopes. “These can’t all be for me?” Chiyo asks Kaoru. Akira notices she hasn’t really looked at Iwai yet.

“They are, we did twenty two because that’s how old Akira is,” Kaoru turns to point at Shizuko. “And my brother, Shizuko, got to pick the gift amount. Actually he wouldn’t let anyone else choose.”

Chiyo laughs softly, oxygen hissing with each breath. “Little boys certainly are picky over their mothers,” she cuts her dark grey eyes to her son. “Isn’t that right honey?” 

_ Mothers? _ Akira sees Ann sign. _ Akira MOTHERS? _ She gets more dramatic with each letter. Ryuji is trying his best to keep her behind him without alerting Mune or Sae. Thank god they aren’t like a crime team or something because their stealth is shit. 

“Go on,” Chiyo chirps. “See how much your sweet little pup thinks you’re worth.” Akira accepts an envelope in his hand from his mother, worried the sweat from his heated palm will dissolve it. He can feel all eyes on him as he peels back the golden seal, and with how Sae is he worries it’s actual gold. 

“There has to be a mistake,” Akira whispers, counting the bills again. “There has to, um Sae-san?”

The silver haired woman shrugs.

“That’s what Shizuko wanted to give and you know Iwai-san is too weak to stop him.” The alpha’s face stays stoic, but Chiyo’s eyes narrow in on the pink tint on his ears. She turns to her son before holding her palm out, Akira shakily returns the envelope. 

“Don’t worry,” Sae chirps again. “This is just a gift for the new year, we wanted to start casually before getting to the rest of negotiations.” 

Chiyo’s normally pale complexion matches the redness of the envelopes. 

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” the omega hisses low enough only Akira can hear.

Five hundred dollars. Each envelope had five hundred dollars in it. How the fuck was eleven thousand dollars a casual gift?! Wide eyes look up to Akira’s and neither omega can even try to put together a sentence between them.

“Do you not like it?” Kaoru whimpers, breaking the spell of stupidity over the pair. “It’s not enough is it?”

Oh sweet child. Akira reaches out to tap the boy’s nose.

“It’s perfect,” he explains. “I’m just not used to being held so highly by anyone other than my mother. Thank you.” Kaoru practically inflates with pride as Shizuko’s squeaky laughs can be heard from his father’s arms. 

“Yes, it really is a generous gift. Munehisa, bring that little one closer so I can thank him properly.”

Everyone _ but _ Mune almost jumps out their skin at Chiyo addressing an actual gang leader so casually. Akira watches as recognition hits Mune like a brick to the head, but all he does is bring Shizuko closer to the bed. The little boy stops his wiggling now that he’s closer to Akira. 

“Aren’t you the most precious little thing?” Chiyo runs a little hand through dark brown curls. “Such warm eyes, you are just a doll.” 

_ Thank you, _ Shizuko signs.  _ You’re pretty.  _ Chiyo breathes a small laugh.

“Thank you honey pie,” Chiyo replies, making sure to sign along. If this absolutely precious boy was going to be her grandchild then he needed to make sure he knew all the right signs for pet names. “You are so well mannered too. Both of you. Nice job Munie.”

**_“Munie?”_** The others echo and Munehisa lets out a gruff sigh.

“Hey wait!” Kaoru interrupts. “Chiyo-chan hasn’t opened my gift yet!” Kaoru roots around the pink bag knocking some of the glitter onto pale blue sheets. Aya is going to have so many questions. “Aha, here you are. This one is from me,” Kaoru’s cheeks go pink as he hands over his gift.

Akira recognizes the black bag from the commercials that describe it as what to get the precious omega in your life. Ryuji and Ann must recognize it too because both of their jaws go slack when Chiyo opens the bag and pulls out the shiniest diamond bracelet Akira’s seen outside of movies. 

“Thank you so much Kao-chan, it’s gorgeous.” She’s still smiling, Akira thinks. That’s good right?

“You’re welcome,” the boy replies. “My cousins got the same one for their moms so now you guys can match when you come to pack dinners.” The adults all  _ “aww” _ at the thoughtfulness, even Ann who is just rolling with the punches at this point. 

“What a thoughtful boy you are,” Chiyo says adoringly before looking up at Akira. “I can understand how you feel now. They really are darling.”

“Told you,” Akira teases as he helps Chiyo get the bracelet on. It’s a bit loose from how thin her wrists are, it still hangs elegantly. He notices there’s a card at the bottom of the bag. He plucks it out to read while Chiyo and Shizuko ooh and ahh over the sparkles.

_ To Kurusu-san: _

_ We hope you enjoy our gifts. Akira means so much to all of us and we hope our gratefulness is reflected. _

_ We wish you a fast recovery, _

_ Munehisa, Kaoru, and Shizuko. _

Akira looks to Sae, who shakes her head and points to the alpha in front of him. 

Mune wrote this? He’s got surprisingly cute handwriting. He passes the card over to his mom to read, which she does with a sweet smile, before she tucks it back into the bag. For the first time since their arrival, Chiyo looks at Munehisa.

“Thank you for your generosity.”

“You’re welcome.”

Sae claps her hands together and holds them in front of her chest. “Well with our greeting out the way, let’s get ready to hash this out, huh?” The woman turns on her very high heels to Ann and Ryuji behind her. “Would you two mind watching our boys? We’ve got some grown up things to handle.” 

“Uh, sure?” Ann agrees and Ryuji braces himself for the upcoming fight of getting Shizuko out of the room. Sae hands over a plastic black card. 

“Feel free to purchase whatever you need,” she smiles, showing off her fangs. “Sakamoto knows how great a favor you would be doing us.” Ann takes the card, catching the barest hint of a tattoo under the woman’s grey blazer sleeve. She can feel herself starting to sweat already. 

Shizuko has already started to pout but Akira reaches out to take him from Mune’s arms.

“Hey now,” he tries to sound as encouraging as possible. “This won’t take long at all. Before you know it I’ll get to see you everyday so just hang tight for me okay?” The pup’s lip still wobbles but he nods sadly. Akira eyes catch Mune’s bandaged hand. “Oh and no biting, good little pups keep mouths to themselves. Except for smooches.” He plants one right on Shizuko’s cheek which sets them both off purring. 

“Where were you when he got me last month man,” Ryuji moans as he comes to grab Shizuko. “Seriously though, just shout if you need anything.” The boy hesitates for a moment before hopping over to Ryuji. The beta feels under the kid’s legs before looking up at his boss.

“Iwai-san why are his pants wet.”

Mune sighs before ruffling Shizuko’s hair. “He tried to sneak in a snowball for Chiyo.” 

“It melted in auntie’s car,” Kaoru chimes in.

“Well at least it ain’t pee,” Ryuji sounds relieved. “Let’s go see if my mom’s at her station. Maybe we can bug her into helping. C’mon Ann.” 

Ann signs to Akira  _ are you sure you’re okay?  _

_ I’m fine, be good to my boys auntie Ann! _

The girl sticks her tongue out at him but he couldn’t help it. If she really knew how scared he was she wouldn’t leave his side. Actually Ann’s crazy enough she might try and fight Sae and Mune herself. 

He knows she’s taken a bat to someone’s knees for lesser things. 

\---

With the children gone, Sae gets busy setting up all her essentials. On the clunky desk included with the hospital room she sorts out stacks of papers, writing supplies, her laptop, and a steaming mug of coffee. 

“Chiyo-san,” she calls. “Is there anything you need before we start?” The woman shakes her head. “Wonderful, then on Sunday, February 7th at 3:59 pm we can officially begin the arrangement process for the marriage of Munehisa Iwai and Akira Kurusu.” 

Clicking keys echo Sae’s opening statement. 

“I’ll be recording on my computer. This meeting is attended by myself, Sae Niijima, acting lawyer of the Yamori clan and its seventh leader Munehisa. The potential bride, Akira, is represented by his mother Chiyo Kurusu.” Sae ends her typing before turning to face the rest of the room. “Let’s get started!”

Akira isn’t sure where to begin but he certainly didn’t expect Mune to lean forward in his chair and start laughing at his mother. 

“Chiyo Kurusu, huh?”

His mother smiles exposing her tiny fangs. “The one and only. Been a long time Munie.”

Sae looks between the two before clicking her pen a few times. “Am I missing something? You two know each other?” Mune snorts before relaxing and leaning back in the recliner.

“Something like that, back when she was Chiyo Sakura.”

Chiyo giggles, the mask hissing at the extra oxygen output. “I haven’t heard that name in years, c’mon Munie why do you look so surprised? I thought you’d be happy to see me.”

Akira and Sae look at each other, both desperately trying to put together the puzzle in front of them. Akira had a feeling his family knew about the Iwai name, at least just from living in Yongen for so long. He hadn’t expected his mom and fiancé to have a history together. 

_ Oh god what kind of history did they have? _

“Hey, kid,” Mune’s laugh catches his attention. “Don’t make that face it ain’t nothin like that. I guess I just never expected to see someone I thought was dead is all.”

Akira clings to his mom’s arm. His head is really starting to hurt from the circles they seem to be going in. Chiyo lets out a soft mother’s purr, pulling her son into the nest of blankets. She can tell he’s been trying to hold his stress in all day and it’s taking its toll on him. 

“Is that what my dad told everyone? He’s so dramatic,” Chiyo strokes lazy patterns into Akira’s hair. “I just ran away to the countryside. Fell in love with a bumpkin and had this cutie right here. I owe your father and the rest of the Yamori clan my freedom, but I never thought it would come back and cost me my own child’s.”

Mune leans forward again. “Hey now, you know that ain’t how our clan works. Your brother paid your debt and my dad wiped you clean.”

Sae slaps a hand on her knee, surprising the omegas in their nest. 

“Oh my god you were wiped!” She cackles, going through her files of paper. “No wonder I couldn’t find anything about a Chiyo Kurusu further back than twenty years ago,” Sae points a burgundy nail at her. “Eito had your whole history cleared under the name Sakura. What was your family name before that if you don’t mind me asking. Swear I won’t stalk you too hard.”

Chiyo looks the woman over before relenting. “Hinata.” Sae scribbles it down. 

“I just want to see how good Eito’s goons are at their job, thank you so much. Oh god this was driving me crazy.”

Akira turns to his mother. “I’m so confused.” 

“I’ll explain it the best I can,” Chiyo hums, pulling Akira’s head back down to snuggle. “My parents were trying to arrange a marriage for me. I fought it and tore my whole family apart because of it.” Akira lifts his head from her shoulder. 

“ _ You _ were arranged?” He doesn’t believe it. His mother, the patron saint of freedom of marriage, was actually arranged to get married. 

“Your uncle helped me escape, asking his dear childhood friend Genya Iwai to help us. It’s all thanks to the Yamori clan, especially Eito-sama, for bankrolling me out of Tokyo.”

Mune snorts a laugh, “Well go on tell him the best part.”

“I’m getting to it,” Chiyo waves her hand. “The day of my wedding came and so, oh god, it was Kento’s idea to tell my family that I’d run off with the rival biker gang. How is that clown, Munie?”

“Same as ever, he isn’t going to believe this.”

Akira rubs his temples, moving to sit up one more time. 

“Okay let me get this straight. You,” he points at his mom. “were supposed to get married. Instead the yakuza helped you run away, and so grandpa hinata told everyone you had died?”

Chiyo nods with a mischievous smile. “More or less, I did always say I’d rather die than get trapped in marriage with some shitty alpha, no offense to y’all,” the omega says sweetly to Mune and Sae. “He considered me dead to him after such an embarrassment anyway. I don’t regret a thing.” 

Mune wants to laugh at the look on Akira’s face. The kid looks absolutely shell shocked. He supposes the apple doesn’t fall far from the troublemaking tree. 

“Well I’m glad we got some common ground here then,” Sae writes down some abbreviated version of their story. “At least it isn’t a total union between strangers.” 

“It is convenient,” Chiyo narrows her eyes at Mune. “You swear this isn’t some delayed attempt to get back at me? I know Sojiro was slow at paying everything back, but we did the best we could. I couldn’t find any work out in the country. They’re a little more conservative with their ideal omegas.”

Akira thinks back on his childhood with a new lens. He remembers his mom wanting to stay busy often. Joining clubs, working out at the community center, and she was basically at his school every day. Was she bored because she couldn’t work?

“I swear that ain’t it,” Mune levels. “Honestly, this is really just a weird old clusterfuck.”

“I’ll say.” Chiyo counters. “Now tell me why I should be happy you want to marry my son. Munie you are two years older than me. Oh god, you’re forty six this year yeah? That’s as old as Tobio would’ve been.”

Akira flinches at the mention of his father’s name. It had been a while since he’d heard anyone say it. He knew Mune was...older. But he could’ve lived and died without the confirmation he was the same age as his dad. 

“It isn’t ideal for any mother I’m sure,” Sae attempts to soothe. “But I can give you some of the benefits your son would receive from joining our pack. These extend to you as well if you’d be open.”

They listen as Sae reads off her list. A large monetary gift for the bride’s family. Security for Akira, his mother, as well as Sojiro and Futaba. Akira flushes like a strawberry when Sae mentions that goes for any children he and Mune should have naturally or through adoption. There’s access to the Yamori clan’s exclusive funds, cars, and real estate throughout Japan  _ and  _ overseas. 

“Ah, Akira I think you’ll be most interested in this part,” Sae’s smile borders on cruel. “All members of the Iwai family will have exclusive access to healthcare not available to civilians including our very own Dr. Takemi. Did you know she specializes in making medicines to treat incredibly rare diseases?”

The man almost falls off the bed. 

“I didn’t know that,” his voice nearly chokes off. He trusted Takemi, and if she made her own medicines then maybe…

“Don’t,” Chiyo grits out. “Don’t dangle me in front of my son like that. You know exactly what you’re doing. If Akira agrees to this then that’s his choice, but I will not be used like bait in a fucking trap.” 

Everyone winces at Chiyo’s harsh tone. Akira knows if she had much of her natural scent left the room would smell like an overripe peach on a hot day. His mother didn’t get mad often but when she did, everyone knew about it. 

“Mom it’s okay, I mean that’s a big part of why I’m choosing this.” 

“I still don’t appreciate it, this is your life we’re talking about here. What if my lungs crap out and I die tomorrow? You’d still be trapped.”

Akira whimpers at the thought. _Patient is unresponsive_ flashing behind his closed eyes. He can’t lose her. He’s doing this so he doesn’t have to lose her. 

“And what if I say no? Then what?” Chiyo asks, voice wavering beneath the mask. “What do you stand to lose if you lose Akira?”

Mune holds up a hand as Sae prepares to launch what he knows would be a harsh counter attack. 

“I wanna speak as a parent real quick. Chiyo, I understand why you’d be worried,” he runs a hand through greyed locks. “Fuck if either of my boys were in Akira’s situation I’d lose my shit too. I want you to know I get it.”

“This whole situation is my fault because I wasn’t fulfilling my responsibilities, not to my family or my pack. Sae is putting the pressure on because of me. Everyone in my pack is stressed to high heaven because of me,” Mune takes out his last sucker and sticks it in his mouth. He hasn’t smoked in years but he’d kill for a cigarette to put a damper on how nervous he is right now. 

Sugar will just have to do. 

“IfI remain unmarried, if we lose Akira, then I’ll lose my right to lead the Yamori clan. It’s a stupid part of yakuza code and we’ve been fighting it, but it’s like calling it a fight when it’s a whole war.”

Akira feels a little childish raising his hand but it gets his fiancé’s attention. 

“What happens if you aren’t the leader anymore? Wouldn’t Sae-san just take over?” 

Mune shakes his head. “That’s the kicker, even though she’s my second and an alpha, she ain’t a man, so that’s not good enough.”

“We think it’s a behind the scenes effort to pin in someone our superiors would want to see take over Yongen,” Sae adds, taking a swing of her coffe. “We don’t give them as much money as our sister clans since we don’t run gambling or prostitution in our territory. They’ve been wanting to shake it up for a while.”

Chiyo swallows around the lump in her throat. If Mune leaves, the safe neighborhood she’d grown up in would fade to history. That summer they’d stayed with Sojiro, she could trust that her omega son would be safe in all of Yongen-Jaya because the Yamori clan was watching over it. 

“More than likely, things would get as bad as Shibuya, or even Shinjuku with the way they’re going,” Sae’s gaze is firm. “I hate to sound harsh but there’s a lot of people’s livelihood and safety on the line here. Not to mention there’s no telling what would happen to the rest of our pack. Mune, his sons, Kento and Genya and their families. More than likely anything business that doesn’t crank out cash would be shut down.”

Akira thinks of his uncle’s shop, Haru’s unopened gardening store, even Iwai’s martial arts club. All of it would be gone within months. 

“I guess it is a lot to lose then,” Chiyo sighs. Akira can see how tired this is making her. “And it has to be my son I suppose? He told me about the imprinting. I know even if you just kept him on as a nanny any future wife you find would have him out. It would destroy your poor boys.” 

Mune knows she isn’t wrong, but it doesn’t make him feel any better. Chiyo must have always wanted her son to be free, and here he was snatching it away from him. 

“I know none of this is ideal,” the alpha tries again. “But we both have a lot riding on the success of this marriage. If Akira would have me, I swear he would never want for anything.” Akira feels the full intense gaze of Mune’s eyes on him. “You would be giving me something I would never be able to pay you back for but I’m willing to spend the rest of my life trying to.”

A small tear rolls down his cheek and it barely gets to his chin before he feels his mom wiping it off his face. If he says yes, he can pay back all the money he owes. He can get Takemi to help his mom, fuck that alone is enough to get him ready to sign. His family would be safe, they’d be alive, and just for his own selfishness, no one would be able to keep him away from Kaoru or Shizuko. 

He’d get what he wants and Mune would get what he needs to keep the neighborhood that his friends and family call home safe. Akira was so small in the grand scheme of things, that it would be too much guilt crushing him to say no. 

He could do this. 

He would do this. 

For the sake of everyone he loves; for all the people he hadn’t met that relied on his acceptance to keep their loved ones safe too, he would do this. 

Chiyo senses her son’s resolve. She knew all along that she was helpless to the force of nature that is her strong willed child. Honestly, she knew it was a moot point to resist after she saw how Kaoru looked at Akira like the boy held the stars in the sky. Shizuko was even worse, because she knew the look of a little boy in love with his mama. 

“Well then, Akira, what do you think?” Chiyo smirks and it makes Akira feel a little bit better. “You could do worse I guess. My intended certainly didn’t have a house in Hawaii.”

Akira laughs and it’s wet since he’d been trying not to cry. “It would be nice to go outside Japan someday.”

“I’ll take you wherever you wanna go, kid. Say the word.” Mune smiles and it’s the first one Akira’s seen that feels directed right at him. He’s used to the warm ones he saves for his sons, or the sly ones he shares with Sae. But this smile, a little crooked, but incredibly sweet and makes Akira’s fangs tingle in his mouth.

Oh no.

_ He’s very strong you know, he’d keep you and your pups safe.  _

C’mon really right now?

_ Don’t fight the attraction, he’d make us some pretty strong pups too! _

Alright that’s enough instincts for now. Akira shakes his head, clearing out the static before looking at Mune himself. He offers his hand, arched and delicate just like his teachers taught him. Oh if only they could see him now. 

“I accept your offer for my hand,” he starts. “On these conditions: you accept that I will come into this union with my own debts that the clan will handle. My mother will receive the best healthcare the Yamori clan can offer until she is well. My friends and family will be protected at all times from any harm that may befall them due to their connection to me.” 

Sae looks over to Akira from where she’d been typing, a wide smile on her face. 

“We accept and also offer that you will live in the Iwai estate with your husband and sons. You may keep your family name but any children born or adopted during your marriage will carry the Iwai name. There is no clause that you  _ have _ to produce an heir,” Sae winks at Akira. “But there’s nothing stopping you either. You will accept the role as pack mother for the Yamori clan and all the responsibilities that come with it. Along with everything we mentioned before.”

Sae cracks her knuckles before standing with her laptop to bring over the typed out conditions. They seemed so much easier to absorb through a screen. Akira and Chiyo read through everything to make sure there were no tricks. Chiyo especially. 

“If you sign this,” Sae’s tone is softer than Akira ever remembers hearing it. “Understand that it is near impossible for you to break it without severe consequences. I like you, cookie mouse, I don’t want any bad blood here. Be sure you are one hundred percent certain.”

It’s at that moment Ryuji returns, barging in with an exhausted Ann and Kaoru. Shizuko bounces in behind them covered in stickers. 

“We’re back!” The blond cheers, waving Sae’s card. Mune swipes it out his hands before he loses the clan’s official credit card. “Maaaan, your kids are a handful. We had fun though. Right Ann?” 

Mune stands to offer the worn down girl his recliner which she gratefully takes. 

“I am begging Shiho to double up on her birth control.” 

Shizuko hops into Akira’s lap, happily signing  _ missed you missed you, _ and the omega beams at all the stickers on his pup’s face. Hearts, dinosaurs, snowflakes, he must have gone through the whole treasure box at the nurse’s station. 

_ Look at me! Pretty like mommy and gummy?  _ Shizuko tries, looking unsure about the word he’s spelling out. 

“Gummy? Who’s gummy?” Akira asks. The boy points at Chiyo, who smiles softly at the spelling error. 

“Oh sweetness do you mean granny? Here watch me,” Chiyo makes the motions for grandma and granny. Akira notices Kaoru trying them out himself. “There you go. Although I kind of like Gummy myself. Cute just like you.” She lifts the mask to place a quick kiss on the boy’s head, earning her a worried glare from Akira. 

_ Cute,  _ Shizuko smiles, all blunt teeth and happiness.  _ Cute cute cute.  _

“My little pup is the cutest, that is true,” Akira coos back rubbing his nose against Shizuko’s. “And you’ll look so cute in your little kimono at the wedding.” Honey eyes widen in understanding. 

_ Marry mommy? _ He signs, throat rattling with his wonderfully wonky purr. Akira nods, feeling his eyes well up again. God he loves this kid so much. 

“Mhmm, I’m gonna marry your Papa and we’ll get to live together. It’s going to be so wonderful, I can’t wait,” Akira embraces the boy as tight as he can. Reedy chirps and purrs going off like fireworks in his ear. He waves Kaoru over because the poor kid just looks itching to join in. “C’mon you too. He’s not my only son you know.” 

Mune knows it’s perfectly fine to cry. He’s taught his boys as much. So when they freely sob into Akira’s hold he thinks he can allow himself to shed some tears himself. All he’s ever wanted for his boys was to surround them in love. He would never say that their time as a trio was ever lacking in love, but there’s no doubt that once Akira joins them there will just be that much more to go around. 

“Ow, Shizuko you’re stepping on my fingers stop wiggling,” Kaoru whines. Akira tries to lift him a little higher by pushing him into his shoulder. The breathiness of the child’s laugh tickles his bare neck. 

“Be careful of your brother honey,” Akira says with adoration in his voice. “We’ll have to work on our group hugs huh? With you guys and Mona I’ll run out of lap space before I know it.” 

Although, he supposes he’ll have the rest of his life to work something out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh idk why this chapter was so tricky! I think I was fighting myself from adding too much angst, so hopefully this is as sweet as I intended for it to be :3
> 
> as always, let me know what you think!


	12. don't wanna be a ghost in your home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immoral_oracle has changed the name of this chat to AKIRA WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK  
> Immoral_oracle has changed changed the name Joker to The Bride
> 
> Immoral_oracle: so who had my hillbilly ass cousin becoming a child bride on their BINGO board?

**Goons of Yongen (8 members)**

Immoral_oracle has changed the name of this chat to  **AKIRA WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK**

Immoral_oracle has changed changed the name Joker to The Bride

Immoral_oracle: so who had my hillbilly ass cousin becoming a child bride on their BINGO board?

Immoral_oracle: I know I certainly fucking didn’t!

p(ann)ther: no fucking joke

p(ann)ther: how the hell is he getting married before me???

shi(homie): ann baby read the room

shi(homie): I can’t believe we didn’t think to warn him last weekend

shi(homie): like this is deja vu didn’t we literally have to do this with Haru???

Hip Hip Haru: oh goodness don’t remind me

Immoral_oracle: oh my god Haru you’re alive. Is Makoto sentient yet?

Hip Hip Haru: no she’s still sleeping. I’m worried how she’ll take it once her head is clear and she finds out what her sister did.

Skull kid: oh she’s gonna be pissed

The Bride: futaba stop it!

The Bride: and quit changing my name!!

The Bride changed their name to Joker

Akira doesn’t even know why he thought looking at his phone was a good idea. Ann and Ryuji had left the hospital with more questions than he had the ability to answer. He thought he’d done a good job convincing them not to be too worried. Based on how his phone hadn’t stopped buzzing in his pocket since they’d left that obviously wasn’t the case.

Immoral_oracle: >:P

Immoral_oracle: I leave you in Sojiro’s hands and my old man lets you get spirited away

Immoral_oralce: I should’ve stayed off campus I have failed as a cousin

Joker: Look no one tricked me, I’m not being held at gunpoint, everything is cool. Arranged marriages were super common back in Inaba. I don’t see why this is a huge deal

Immoral_oracle: that doesn’t mean we can’t still be worried! You have been here TWO WEEKS. 

Skull kid: do you  _ swear _ about the gun point? Y’know...with uh everything

Joker: Ryuji c’mon it’s YOUR boss!

Skull kid:  **I know!** That’s why I’m asking!

Immoral_oracle: Ryuji’s boss? You mean the yakuza dude?

Skull kid: FUTABA

Immoral_oracle: WHAT EVERYONE KNOWS

Foxy Art Hoe: What do we all know?

p(ann)ther: Ryuji’s trying to join the yakuza

Foxy Art Hoe: oh is that all? Actually Ryuji could you ask Kento-san when he’d like to see his tattoo commission? It’s been ready but I haven’t been able to contact him.

Skull kid: how do you know Kento-san??

Immoral_oracle: dude Yusuke has been doing yakuza tats for years where tf have you been?

Skull kid: I didn’t know it was MY yakuza!

Foxy Art Hoe: Are you the clan leader now? I thought that was Akira’s fiance.

Immoral_oracle: BURRRRN.

Skull Kid: SHUT UP.

p(ann)ther: honestly Ryuji you’re pretty on par with Akira right now. Both of you guys are being reckless.

Skull Kid: you wouldn’t get it

Joker: yeah you wouldn’t get it

Skull Kid: well Akira yours is kinda extra wild…

Joker: DUDE

Goro who won’t let us change his name changed their name to Goro

Goro: Enough. Some of us are trying to work.

Goro: Kurusu and Ryuji are both adults who know what they are agreeing too. While I think they are both making foolish LIFELONG commitments, we can’t stop either of them so we might as well be supportive. 

Skull Kid: aw dude thanks!

Goro: which is why I will be asking Iwai-san to let me join his clan as well.

Skull Kid: DUDE NO

_ Multiple people are typing… _

_ Joker is offline. _

“Can we see your mom again soon?” Kaoru asked startling Akira out of the daze that came from Goro Akechi saying something semi nice about him. Even if he’s sure it was mostly about Ryuji, but still, he’d been included...kind of.

“Sweetie, call me Gummy,” Chiyo purred against Kaoru’s black hair making sure to rub in as much of her scent as possible onto her new grandsons. “And you come back anytime you want. Do you have a phone? That way we can keep in touch while we’re apart.”

They’d stayed a little longer with his mom until it was beyond obvious Chiyo needed to rest. Poor woman was practically nodding. Aya had come in to deliver her dinner and medicine so they figured it was time to nuzzle goodbye. 

After exchanging numbers and promising to keep Shizuko in the loop since the boy began crying about his lack of a phone, the rest of the group had finally left Chiyo to rest. Akira still can’t believe how easy it all had been. Maybe there was some truth to the phrase ripping off the bandaid. 

Sae had offered to drive everyone back to Yongen which was fine. The subway still made him a little nervous and he always enjoyed time with the boys. But now that he was sitting in the backseat with them, listening to Sae and Mune make phone call after phone call, Akira was realizing that he really is getting married and that means he eventually has to get out the car and tell his uncle about it.

“Cookie mouse, do you want us to go with you?” 

What he really wanted was to put that metaphorical band aid back on.

Mune turns around and fixes Akira with a look. “I’ve known your uncle for a while so I don’t feel good asking this, but you’re not scared because you’re worried he might act a certain way, right?”

_ No, _ he answers.  _ Uncle would never put his hands on me. I’m sorry I’m just nervous. _

He thinks Mune understands but just to nail it home he makes a heart with his hands and points to Leblanc then gives a thumbs up. 

“Ah, got it. Sorry, we’ll all work on our signing better.” Akira does his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He owes Sojiro an explanation and it wouldn’t be right for his uncle to find out about all of this from anyone but him. 

_ Mune, will you come with me? _ Akira asks, biting his lip. _ I think if we appear united he won’t go crazy. _

Mune recognizes the signs for “with me” so he nods and goes to undo his seatbelt. He didn’t expect Akira to actually want him to come in to deliver the news, but he can admit it makes him feel a little good. Sae is sure to hand them an umbrella before they go. 

“Nothing says romance like sharing an umbrella,” she teases. “Good luck you two!” 

Sae smiled to herself as she watched the pair huddle close under the black umbrella. It was so cute how Mune tried to keep his distance only to find his way back to Akira. Maybe she was poking the bear a little too much but what was Sae Niijima if not an opportunist?

\---

Freezing rain pelts the windows enveloping the warm coffeeshop in a soft hush that paired perfectly with the background jazz Goro had picked. It wasn’t in the forecast, so Sojiro didn’t expect to see so many customers the rest of the evening.

Leblanc had seen a boom in business after his friend Ohya ran an article about the cafe last year. Although Futaba told him it was probably due to her using candid photos of Goro working throughout the piece. There certainly were more omegas visiting including the giggling group of students waiting for the brunette to clean off a table for them. 

Whatever the reason, the extra money was enough to get Akira moved to the city. He needs to remember to take Ohya out for a thank you drink soon. 

“Thank you for the cup Sojiro!” one of his newer regulars calls. 

“Yeah yeah sure,” Sojiro grunts. He hadn’t even made it, Goro was on coffee duty today. He had been too focused on his newspaper. Crosswords were his favorite kind of puzzle. He enjoyed the challenge of using his literary knowledge to unlock each row and column. Maybe Sojiro hadn’t gone to college but he had read a lot of books. It was something he and Chiyo would bond over as kids.

However, the Sunday crosswords were their own special grade type of beast.

He’d gotten the one about how school years are divided. Even solved the one about “May Blues” by recalling a poem his mother had liked. But a nine letter word for a type of outdoor allergy? The beta nibbles the tip of his pencil. Would it be cheating to text Chiyo and ask if she knew? She’d always had allergies as a kid.

_ “Oi, you need to put respect on Sakura-san’s name. He’s related to the bride you know.” _

Really he should call to check in on her anyway. That’s what a good older brother would do. He hadn’t paid her a visit since the first night Akira was back. He figured they needed time to catch up without extras around.

Speaking of his nephew, it was almost six and he hadn’t come back yet. He knows the nurses often let him stay past visiting hours but still. Goro said it would probably be a long visit. 

_ “Eh? Is it the girl? Ain’t she a beta?” _

_ “No, no other relative, kid he’s always talking about.” _

_ “HIM? No way, he’s too scrawny.” _

Sojiro decides to skip the allergy word for now. Next row: cherry something viewing. Cherry viewing,  _ oh _ , cherry blossoms. Duh. It’s his family name. The beta scribbles it in, thinking back to Goro’s poorly hidden worry from earlier. Something about Akira looking tired. Poor kid always looked tired. Without a doubt though, taking on two kids had to be a lot for someone who was an only child. Especially that little pup that clung to Akira until the sun went out. 

It was no secret his nephew loved kids. Like seriously loved kids. From wobbly babies to snarling high schoolers, it didn't matter. Akira could wrap any snot nosed brat around his finger. He’d even cheerfully step in to assist parents with fitful toddlers in stores, smiling through the crying loud enough to make Sojiro’s ears ring. 

_ “It’s true, my cousin’s sister’s niece told me she saw them all walking around last night. He was holding the little prickly one!” _

Most passed it off as plain old omega instincts. But anyone close to Akira knew better. There was something magical about his nephew’s ability to reach out and touch the hearts of others. Sojiro wonders what Chiyo’s reaction will be when she finds out her kid is babysitting for  _ the _ Iwai family. It’s gotta be the weirdest twist of fate he’s ever seen in his life. 

  
  


_ “Maaan, that’s crazy! I remember my granny was pissed because he turned down my aunt. Pedigree omega offered to him on a platter and the guy picks some kid from the sticks. What a world!” _

_ “Pipe down before Sakura-san snaps his fingers and thugs come and take you out.” _

Why does he keep hearing his name? 

“What are you two on about?” Sojiro calls over his newspaper. The two gossiping regulars in the booth trap their mouths shut. Goro places a fresh blend in front of Sojiro with a sigh. The beta folds up his paper before glaring down the men.

“If you’ve got something you wanna say to me out with it then.” 

The younger one with the lemon colored highlights speaks first. “Sakura-san we really don’t mean anything, eh, uncouth?” He looks to his friend who shrugs his shoulders. “I mean, it’s, er.”

Goro slams a heavy hand on the counter making them jump. “Use words you know the meaning of please.” Even Sojiro is affected by the aggression radiating off the young alpha. Goro did a good job at holding back his power but when he let loose...Sojiro prayed no one he cared about was ever on that kid’s bad side.

“We just wanna say congrats is all!” The other man yelps. “Y’know, wish you and yours blessings and all that good shit.”

A little crude, Sojiro thinks. But thanks?

He isn’t sure what he’s being congratulated on exactly. Sojiro chalks it up to incredibly late well wishes for the new year. He thanks the men anyway just so he can get back to his puzzle. Yongen always had the occasional weirdos, but the Yamori clan was good at keeping the peace.

The yellow phone on their counter rings loudly just as he tries to get back into his puzzle.

“Leblanc Coffee and Curry, how may I serve you?” Goro answers with all the charm of a celebrity. “He’s right here, but he’s on break.” The alpha’s red eyes fall on Sojiro. “Oh, my apologies. I didn’t realize it was you.” Goro cups the receiver of the phone to motion for his boss to come over.

For fuck’s sake. 

“Sakura-san, how can I help you?”

“God you have such a retail voice,” Chiyo giggles down the line. “Also who is the prince you have answering your phones? There’s no way it’s Akechi-kun.” Sojiro chuckles into the phone pulling the cord around the counter so he can talk behind the register.

“He’s learned the best way to get through the day is to put on your mask,” the beta replies. “We can’t all be cute housewives you know. Some of us gotta work.”

Chiyo blows a loud fart sound into his ear. Mature as always.

“Shut your mouth old man.”

“I’m literally thirteen months older than you,” Sojiro replies. “ How ya been feeling? Akira still there?” 

“Oh, he actually left a bit ago,” Chiyo replies with an odd edge to her voice. “He brought some extra visitors with him actually. And I’m doing fine, just a little more tired than usual.” There’s a pause where Sojiro here’s voices in the background. “Aya’s here, should I tell her you say hello?” 

The beta smirks at the faux innocence his sister’s voice projects. She always sweetens up her act when Sakamoto’s mother is around. “Please do. I’ll let you get some rest then. Futaba and I will try and get out to visit sometime this week. Anything you want me to bring ya?”

“Just your lovely company. See you soon So-So,” Chiyo hums. Sojiro almost hangs up the phone before he hears his sister call his name once more. “When Akira gets home please go easy on him.”

Sojiro instantly lifts from his slouch over the counter. “What has my adorable nephew done now? No reply. “Chiyo? What has Akira done?”

“Oh dear I am suddenly so tired, gotta rest. Love you bye!”

The line clicks as his sister hangs up. She’s such a freaking brat. Sojiro places the receiver back in place, preparing to interrogate Goro to see if he knows about any nonsense his nephew has gotten into, when a blast of winter cold hits his neck. 

Akira thinks it’ll take some time to get used to people greeting Mune, and now him, when they enter places. The omega hopes he’s not expected to remember all these names and faces too. He does recognize the two men that often come in for dinner who lock eyes with him. Akira offers a friendly wave before watching as they immediately dump their cash on the table and nearly bolt out the door.

_ “Dude I fucking told you,”  _ the one with highlights hisses.

_ “Shut the fuck up.”  _ His friend whispers back.

Okay that was weird. 

“You’re back,” Sojiro calls with a look of bewilderment at not only the odd behavior of his customers from earlier but the sight of his nephew sharing an umbrella with his boss. “Uh, good evening Iwai-san. What can we get you tonight?” Akira wants to laugh at how Goro perks his head up at the word “we” but he’s got the familiar invisible collar around his voice. 

_ Hello uncle!  _ Akira tries to look as chipper as possible. Goro focuses those red eyes on him like he’s staring right through his facade.

“Evening,” Mune answers from his spot by the door where he’d made sure to shake off the umbrella. “I’m just bringing your nephew back safely. Can’t be too careful in bad weather.” As if on cue, Akira’s foot slips on something wet on the floor and Mune has to leap to catch the omega before he eats it on the tile. 

“Akira!” Sojiro yelps coming around the counter. Mune looks down on the ground and sure enough there’s a small spill of water from either melted snow or someone’s glass. When he looks back he realizes the hold he’s got on Akira is similar to how he had to cradle Sae for a dance class one time. He distinctly remembers not feeling any sort of emotion during class yet the feeling of Akira’s warm solid weight in his hands jogs his memory to this morning. 

Lavender fields and tiny teeth on his neck. The rosy blush on Akira’s cheeks doesn’t make it better.

“Sorry,” Akira croaks. It’s the loudest he’d been in a while. It makes Mune, the direct source of Akira’s stress, feel like shit for the thoughts he needs better control of. The alpha takes care in righting him up again. 

“Just be careful okay? Go slow.” Akira nods before giving him and Sojiro a thumbs up. 

“Scared the shit out of me kid,” Sojiro exhales. He busily looks over Akira before looking around him back to Iwai. “Thank god you caught him, he bruises like a banana. Would’ve been a hell of a shiner for sure.”

That should  _ not  _ make Mune’s fangs throb. 

Iwai goes to clear his throat. He’s gotta get out of here before he says something stupid. “Well we wouldn’t want that. I’ve actually got the kids and Sae in the car, but um, we’ll see you bright and early tomorrow right Akira?” 

_ Right. Thank you, good night Mune. _

He misses the way Sojiro’s eyebrows raise to his hairline at Akira’s casual use of the alpha’s given name. Akira had worked there one day, there’s not a chance in hell they became that close already. 

Actually now that he thought about it Akira was supposed to be off today. Why would Iwai be dropping him off when Akira had been at the hospital?

_ He brought some extra visitors. _

Wait a second.

_ Don’t be too hard on him. _

Wait a minute.

“Is that  _ him? _ ” Sojiro hears the group of omega students whisper. “He looks kinda small. Iwai-san’s knot would break him in half.”

“God what a way to go.”

Hold the  **goddamn** phone.

“Oi, Iwai-san,” Sojiro decides to take the gamble. “How was seeing Chiyo-chan?” 

Being a beta may mean his sense of smell isn’t as strong, but he makes up for that with in tune he is with people’s physical tells. He gets all the answers he needs when Mune’s brow furrows and jaw clenches down tight. Oh he is getting to the bottom of this right now.

“Akira,” Sojiro’s voice is hard and does nothing to settle the trembling omega next to him. “Go help Goro make a to go box for your boss. He deserves a nice thank you don’t ya think?”

Which is how Akira wound up in Leblanc’s kitchen with Akechi while his uncle and Mune talked up front. He was trying to spy on them but they were partially hidden in the corner by the stairs leading to Akira’s loft.

“You made the rookie mistake of using his name,” Goro scolds over the rhythmic stirring of curry. “Seriously never let them know you’re familiar.” 

Gee okay thanks Goro real helpful advice. 

Akira was too far away to scent the mood between Mune and Sojiro. Whenever he tried leaving the kitchen he’d catch one of their gazes and scurry back next to Goro. He was getting too frustrated to sign and he knew Goro needed to focus on the curry so he pulled out his phone ignoring the seventy five missed texts.

**This is so stupid. I’m an adult!**

“When were you going to tell him?” 

**Tonight. Probably.** Ugh Akira hates the way even his speech app sounded unsure. Akechi doesn’t look at him with disdain or anger or any other emotion Akira predicted would come his way. It’s actually more full of pity than anything. He’s not sure if that’s better. 

“Ann and Ryuji have been blowing up the group all night,” Goro keeps his voice low even though it’s likely no one would hear them. “But he and Makoto had been worried about something like this since that night that alpha woman charmed you into being the nanny. Everyone thinks you’re being held up or fell into some scam since that’s often how these things start.” 

The alpha leans back from the pot on the stove. 

“Kurusu, be honest, are you  _ really _ okay?”

There’s an unexpected sympathy in Akechi’s voice that Akira doesn’t know how to handle. Admitting the reasons he’s getting married makes him think Goro will just tell him he’s being stupid or selfish. He wouldn’t be surprised if that’s exactly what everyone is thinking. 

**I’m okay. I’m consenting to absolutely everything. Iwai-san isn’t like that.**

Goro doesn’t reply for a while, partially from thinking over Akira’s words but also because he has to get the rice out of the cooker. “Is it because of your mom?” he offers. “I don’t know the details, only what I’ve overheard from Futaba and the others, but I mean if it is then I get it.” 

**It’s mostly that.** Akira gives up trying to skirt around it. Despite his efforts, he knows he still isn’t super close to Goro. In a way it’s almost like the relief that comes from venting to a stranger. **Shizuko and Kaoru play a big part too but I’m thinking of my family. I know contract marriages aren’t common in the city, but most of my friends in Inaba and even my neighbors were all arranged. To me it isn’t so strange.**

Goro huffs a laugh. “Yeah, I figured those little brats were a part of it. I can smell that imprint a mile away.”

The comment makes him curious. Akira brings his exposed wrist to his nose and just underneath his usual lavender and vanilla notes there’s something that smells like milk tea.  _ Well shit. _

“Wait are you really just  _ now _ noticing it? You’ve been smelling like a birthing room for days.” Goro rolls his eyes as he easily plates the curry in styrofoam boxes. He does it with an odd sort of care compared to how Akira’s seen Futaba just dump orders in and wrap them in. 

**Is it bad?** Akira asks. 

“Hmm, I guess not. Better than always smelling like a beehive,” Goro slides the boxes towards Akira before looking up and finding the huge pout on Akira’s face comical. “Jesus, what?”

**Is that why you hate me? Because I stink?**

“Who said I hate you?” Goro asks, making his voice go sugar sweet as he does when he lies. 

Maybe it was petty, maybe it was immature, but the fact remained that for some time Goro  _ had _ hated Akira. It was exhausting, always feeling like the pseudo replacement in the Sakura household. Akira was wanted while Goro was tolerated.

It didn’t help when Futaba brought Goro back into their friend group and he constantly had to hear about how much they missed someone who wasn’t even there. Some of them hadn’t even met Akira yet they cared about his well being. Some of those same people still seemed to keep Goro at arm’s length. 

He realized over time, and with lots of late night talks with Futaba, that he didn’t really hate Akira, he just found him really annoying. Always jumping in to help the others with problems they didn’t even ask him to solve. Going out of his way to do things around the shop, things Goro was perfectly capable of doing. 

Goro’s not sure why it feels like something in their relationship was changing. Maybe his alpha is out of whack and he needs to go to the doctor. Maybe it’s because Kurusu was leaking “mommy” pheromones now and he felt like he had to protect the vulnerable little whelp. Whatever the reason, he knows that if something happens to Kurusu then other people he actually cares about will be upset.

“Listen, I don’t hate you,” Goro smirks, showing off a large fang. “I wouldn’t go so far to say we’re friends, but I don’t exactly want you to suffer either. I’m not that cruel you know. So take care of yourself, got it?” He taps the top of the boxes signaling that he wants Akira out of his kitchen. He’s not sure he can stomach any more of whatever emotion this is.

Thankfully the omega takes the hint but not before doing that saccharine sweet smile of his. 

“Thank you Goro,” he croaks. “Take care of yourself too.”

Goro sniffs choosing to ignore the silly sentiment. 

As if he would do  anything else.

\---

When Akira emerges from the back carrying Mune’s to-go boxes he doesn’t expect to hear Sojiro’s hearty laugh filling Leblanc. The omega is dying to know what the _ fuck  _ kind of secret charm Mune must have to be salvaging this. As he watches Mune swipe through several photos of Shizuko while Sojiro shows off his infamous wallet picture, he realizes it must be a bond between fathers.

“He really does look just like Chiyo-chan. I don’t know how I didn’t put it together before,” Mune rumbles looking at the faded picture of a younger Akira holding a large fish. “Seriously kid did you get anything from your dad? You’re like a carbon copy of your mom.”

Akira places the curry in Mune’s hands to free his own to reply.

**Mom says I got his kindness and pretty boy lashes.**

Sojiro snorts. “You also got his ability to fall in love with any fool off the street. That’s how he ended up with your crazy mother. Congrats on the engagement I guess.”

Akira chooses to ignore that whole cluster fuck of a statement.  **You’re not angry?**

“Why waste time being angry when you’re gonna do what you want anyway?” Sojiro shrugs before pulling the young man into a hug. It’s the exact opposite of what Akira expected. He knows Sojiro would never hurt him or anyone for that matter. Well maybe Iwai from how he glared at him earlier, the jury was still out on that one.

But he expected his uncle to pull away. Call him ridiculous, reckless, maybe even stupid. He expected anything but the soft sobs in his ear as the man held him tightly. 

“Is he hurting you?” Sojiro’s voice is low and laced with worry. “Tell me if he’s threatening you and we will get you somewhere safe. Sign it on my back.”

_ I’m okay,  _ Akira traces. His uncle squeezes tighter.  _ Uncle I’m okay. Mom knows and told me about running away. _

The hold loosens and Sojiro quickly wipes his wet face beneath his glasses. “Chiyo told you huh?” Akira nods. “Guess that’s what she meant about don’t be too hard on you. I’m sure she dug into you really good.”

_ Something like that. _

“Hmph. Good.” Sojiro turns to Mune, catching the soft look he still had on his face from staring at his nephew. “I know you’ve got your own reasons and he’s got his too, but you be good to him alright? He’ll always have a spot to come home to if I even catch a whiff of nonsense.”

“I owe Akira the world at this point, but I’ll be sure to remember,” Mune offers a grateful bow. “Thank you Sakura-san.” Akira bows along with him since the whole point of coming in together was to show off a united front. When he comes up he’s sure to sign thanks to his uncle as well.

And truly, Akira is incredibly thankful that he has family to have his back. He’d forgotten the feeling after that hellish year in Inaba but now that he was surrounded by that love once again he realized there had been nothing to fear in the first place.

Akira had fucked up and would probably continue fucking up multiple times in his life but there are always going to be people like his family and friends to support him through it. And now that he’s joining Mune’s pack there would be even more people he would be able to rely on.

He couldn't help but notice Mune was practically radiating with relief all through the afternoon. Ever since Akira had agreed to the terms and conditions much of the stress from his scent had faded. Maybe it’s the people pleaser in him but being a source of happiness for others made him feel good. When people smile because of him or the things he can do for them it makes him happy. 

He knew he would be expected to rely on Munehisa. That’s the underlying foundation of their dynamics. The alpha provides and the omega comforts. But Akira wonders if it would be okay to want the man who was supposed to be his husband to rely on him as well? He can’t provide anywhere near the scope of what Munehisa can. He’s got no money, but he can kind of fight. Apart from his body really Akira’s got nothing to offer. He knows it falls within the realm of “omega comforts” but the idea makes him blush and freeze up and not in a pleasant way. 

Okay that’s off the table for a while, but he knows there has to be something he could do for Munehisa that no one else can do. 

As he waves goodbye to the alpha, Akira finds himself on the receiving end of another one of those smiles that makes his head buzz and fangs ache. He hopes that until he finds that certain something, loving Munehisa’s children will be enough. 

\---

**Iwai Family Group Chat: No Children (7 members)**

Kento: GenGen what tie you wearing to lunch?

Kento: if you’re wearing animal print please text Hime because she’s demanding I wear black and I don’t want my creativity stifled.

Genya: sorry man Ryo is making us all coordinate for Shizuko. Gotta do what the wifey says

Kento: this is some bulllllll

Hime: Kento if you don’t get off the phone and get Lavenza out the shower I will eat your teeth

Kento: yes honey anything you say queen

Munehisa: Hime what the fuck

Hime: Munie you go get your kid party ready. 

Ryo: honey Minako is throwing up and the baby is crying. Get off the phone and come help.

Genya: why is she throwing up???

Hime: Genya how do you have six kids and not realize why at least one of your wives is throwing up at any point in time???????

Kento: dude get a better pull out game

Munehisa: ^^^what he said

Hime: Munie I said party ready! I want to be in tears with how cute Shizuko looks.

Munehisa: he’d look cute in a paper bag.

Hime: that’s the proud papa spirit. Now go! Bye!

Genya: oh say hi to Akira from all of us!

Ryo: we are literally going to see them in an hour

Genya: sue me for being excited

Minako: hello barfing omega over here SOS

Kento: congrats Minako<3

Minako: don’t put that curse on me Kento

Munehisa: congrats Minako<3

_ Munehisa Iwai has been kicked from the chat! _

\---

Living with Akira hadn’t been as monumental an adjustment as Mune had thought it would be. 

Akira had been fine with the idea of staying in Shizuko’s room much to the excitement of his youngest son. He was still waiting on a box from his hometown to ship to Sojiro’s house, but other than that the omega really didn’t have a lot of stuff to move in. He had some blankets and pillows for nesting and of course he came with his little cat. Akira fit right into the home like a puzzle piece Mune hadn’t realized was missing. 

When he got up in the morning Akira was showered and ready with breakfast either done or near done for everyone. He’d even figured out how Mune liked his coffee after only three days. Kaoru adored having Akira fawn over him in helping him get ready for school in the morning. Shizuko absolutely loved being able to sleep in since Mune didn’t have to wake him to go to drop off his brother at the train station. 

It was nice being able to go to the martial arts club and work on the growing pile of tasks without feeling guilty he wasn’t giving Shizuko enough attention. He could focus on the requests his pack had been making inside and outside of work. The other afternoon he had been able to just walk around Yongen and actually enjoy the neighborhood he loved so much.

The best part of the day was all the pictures Akira would send of his and Shizuko’s play time. At first Mune thought he was doing it because it was expected from his sitter role, but he learned that Akira just really loved sharing Shizuko’s day with him.

_ My mom used to do it for my dad all the time. She loved when he’d make a picture she sent him a lock screen. _

Munehisa was already having to change his twice a day. Akira was a wonderful photographer. Currently he had the one of Shizuko cheesing big with Morgana in his lap. The image is probably burned into his eyes from how often he’s looked at his phone to check the time. 

Ryo had been right. They would all be there in an hour. There was a loud pop and then Shizuko’s signature squeal, but he jumped at the shriek Akira let out too.

“Dad! Mona popped another balloon!” 

“Don’t worry Iwai-san it’s fine!”

Mune quickly buttoned his fitted black dress shirt. He was starting to learn that when Akira said “it’s fine” it was either actually okay or seconds from disaster. He didn’t like to find out the hard way. Exiting his room he stepped over a pile of clothes Kaoru had left in the hall for Akira to pick up even after Mune had told Kaoru the man wasn’t his maid. 

Downstairs Akira and Kaoru were blowing up a new balloon with the helium machine they’d rented from the convenience store while Shizuko chased Mona around. As they skittered into the kitchen Mune heard another loud pop and squeal. 

“Sorry,” Akira said. “I need to cut his nails.”

“It’s fine, why don’t you trade me so you can actually go get dressed?” 

“Well I thought I was dressed, but I see since you’re looking so fancy I need to up my game.” Akira had been wearing grey sweats and a t-shirt from some anime Mune had never seen. To be perfectly honest, the omega looked cute. 

“If you’re comfortable in that you don’t have to change.”

Akira waves him off after he finishes tying up the balloon. “I’m just sassing. I’ve had an outfit picked out since last night. You think I’d meet your family looking like this?”

The alpha’s lip curves in a smile. “Looking like what? A cozy little omega? They’d eat you up in a heartbeat.” As if they weren’t already enamored with Akira. Still the words get the young man’s face to turn that pretty pink color he likes. 

_ I’ll be in the shower,  _ Akira signs before leaning over to kiss Kaoru’s head and wandering up the steps. Mune settles into the spot his fiancé had vacated next to his oldest son.

“Dad I love you.” 

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Unprompted I love you’s got him right in the heart every time. Mune raises his hand to Kaoru’s hair and ruffles it. Releasing a small burst of lavender and vanilla from where Akira had just kissed and scented him.

“I love you too Kaoru. Always and forever. My morning sun, my moon and stars--”

“But your flirting needs some work.”

Wow. Okay. Well.

“Kid I thought we were having a moment.” Kaoru snickers at his father’s visible disappointment. 

“We are! I’m going to help you actually take being a husband seriously,” Kaoru leans back to start filling a new balloon. “I mean you haven’t even kissed Akira yet. Are you really going to wait until you’re married? Uncle Genya kissed Auntie Minako before they were married.”

Munehisa refrains from pointing out how Minako’s baby bump at their wedding meant they had done a lot more than kissing before marriage. 

“Why are you worried about what kind of husband I am? First off, that's a  _ me _ problem. Second, that’s way too big a problem for such a little boy.” 

Kaoru gives him a withering glare over his glasses and it’s so funny on a child that Mune has to laugh. “I’m worried because what if you don’t kiss Akira enough? He might get tired and leave us. That’s why Shizuko kisses him all the time.”

Mune lifts a brow. “Is that why you started kissing his cheek before school?” 

“Yes,” Kaoru answers primly even as the tips of his ears turn red. “Because we’re good sons. Now you have to pick up the slack. A good alpha always woos their mate even after they’ve captured them.”

“Please never quote your clown uncles to me ever again.” Honestly Mune is glad he doesn’t have to leave his poor kid with those old men all the time. He’s picked up too many of their mannerisms. 

“That one was from Niijima-senpai actually.”

Munehisa sighs. Of course it was. 

\---

Proper omegas must always remember the power of hidden allure. We are but temptations on this earth meant to tease and entice the baser needs of alphas. Seduce them and they will give you security. Care for them and they will fulfill your every desire. 

Akira isn’t sure why exactly his old etiquette teacher’s voice is ringing through his head while trying to get ready for a children’s party. Really not the time or place to think about allure and desire. Read the room brain. 

_ He said we were pretty. _

Fuck, here we go. 

_ Our alpha thinks we’re pretty!  _

Mune literally said “cozy” where the fuck was his inner omega picking up pretty? Akira felt like he was going crazy since moving in. He often felt restless with the desire to do something to make this new place belong to him and his pups. 

He’d organized Shizuko’s room about four times including scenting all the boy’s clothes and toys. Akira tried to do the same to Kaoru’s room but since he was eleven and coming into his own dynamic he had his own wants for his space. They compromised by letting Akira get him ready for school and letting him do his laundry. It was an odd trade off but one cannot argue with their omega brain. 

He’d taken over cooking which had been an adjustment after only feeding himself for so long. Even before his mom was full time hospitalized he had been the one to feed himself or eat leftovers since she worked often. It didn’t take long to realize that the Iwai family were hearty eaters and it reflected in their grocery bill. Akria couldn’t wait until the snow started melting and he could actually try and use all that space in the backyard for a garden. He was missing the feeling of soil under his fingers. 

For some reason Akira always felt melancholy in the shower. Maybe it stemmed from having to move his nest twice in such a short period of time but he was really missing their old house. The creaky wood. The warm clay furnace. The cold river he used to bathe and play in outside his bedroom window. 

His alarm trills outside the shower signaling it’s time to move on in his routine. Akira turns off the water and dries. Shiho had provided him the type of lotion they’d used at the bath house that one time and used some of the money he’d earned from his one day of babysitting to use it. As he rubs over his body Akira hopes the last of his things will be in Tokyo soon. Items from his childhood home should soothe him some. 

After feeling soft and clean, Akira ties a towel around his waist. He didn’t want to bring his clothes into the bathroom since there was a risk the humidity would make them too damp. Luckily, everyone should be downstairs. Really he only risked running into Shizuko since his sweet child followed him like a shadow. If it was Shizuko it would be fine since he was little and had already seen most of his body back at Takemi’s clinic anyway. 

He’ll forever be haunted by the hilarity that was Shizuko’s incredulous face and true concern over where Akira’s “doodle” had gone. He hopes the schools in Tokyo have good dynamic education courses for Kaoru’s sake. 

Akira checks that the towel is secure one more time before he cracks open the bathroom door to check the hallway. He can hear Shizuko’s heavy feet on the wood of the kitchen floor. He also hears the helium machine going to Mune and Kaoru must still be working together. Akira tip toes as fast as he can to Shizuko’s room proud of his careful planning. Until he smacks right into Mune’s back getting a face full of heady smoke and bourbon.

Perfect.

The omega didn’t even have a chance to yell “stop” as Mune turns before Akira can try and cover himself. 

“Fuck, sorry!” the alpha yelps, slamming a hand over his eyes. “I’m sorry I thought you were still in the shower. I was trying to be quick and find Shizuko’s shirt. I didn’t see anything.” Akira seriously doubts that based on how red Mune’s ears and neck are.

_ It’s fine! It’s fine! _ Akira tries, fingers shaking with embarrassment. But since Mune’s eyes are still closed. Obviously he can’t see him signing. Akira leans in to where Mune had rolled up the sleeves of the dress shirt, exposing the beautiful tattoos on his forearms. As light as he can so he doesn’t accidentally spook the man, Akira traces out  _ “it’s fine” _ along his colorful skin. He does it a few times until Munehisa finally lowers his arm but keeps his eyes closed. 

“I really am sorry, I swear I’m not trying to be a creep.” 

He’s not sure why, but the fact that Munehisa actually feels so bad about accidentally catching a peek makes Akira not mind at all that he’s alone with the alpha in just a towel. Again, can’t argue with omega brain. 

“Mune, it’s okay. I mean from the waist up we’re basically the same.” Akira teases. “Maybe not the exact same unless you’ve got your nipples pierced too?” 

The doorbell interrupts whatever retort Mune had on his tongue. 

“Ah, they’re early.” Akira hums, stepping out the way as Mune tries to guide himself out of Shizuko's room without opening his eyes. He’d been tempted to stay in the spot and let Mune accidentally cop a feel just to see if his ears could get as red as the tomatoes he used to grow. 

“I’ll handle it,” the alpha replies. Akira swears he can see the steam coming out his ears. “You just take care of yourself. Don’t feel like you have to rush.”

The sentiment makes him smile, but honestly what wasn’t rushed about any of this? As Mune closes the door Akira hears the muffled sound of a booming voice that can’t belong to anyone other than another alpha and the soft lilting tones of most likely other omegas. There’s also the unmistakable cacophony that comes from multiple children in a wide range of ages. 

Must be Genya and his family then. 

Akira quickly dresses in a pair of dark jeans and a black button up like Mune’s. Except over his he wears a grey corset vest. It isn’t the most elaborate one he’s donned but it’s his favorite since it’s easy to put on alone. Plus it cuts into his waist just right. 

He’d noticed the outfit Mune had chosen the night before and coordinated his limited wardrobe to match. He even got Kaoru in on the fun. The only one dressed brightly would be the birthday boy himself. 

Their family may be starting non traditionally but Akira still felt it was important to uphold at least some of the old ways. That included letting the child who reached his fifth year despite the odds against him shine brightest on their special day. 

Finally dressed, Akira opens the door to an immediate wave of laughter from downstairs. He’d been staying relatively calm all morning because it fit his new daily routine for the most part but now he’s venturing into unknown territory. New people, new scents, new repetitions of “no I’m not deaf, yes I still sign.”

He’s already given up on having much of a voice today. 

As he descends the stairs, he hears many other sounds. Adults speaking over each other. Kids playing and exploring the house. Mona’s little yowl as Akira’s sure the troublemaker makes an escape out the door. It’s fine, Mona’s always been the kind of cat to do his own thing. 

When he reaches the last step that lets him stay hidden, Akira is sure to pause until he hears them. Shizuko’s reedy chirps and whistling laugh that stand out the most despite being the quietest of all. 

Releasing a sigh, Akira realizes the sound of his happy pup is exactly what he needed to make the rest of the journey to his place by Munehisa’s side. The trembling man barely looks up to see the smiling in laws across from him before nearly folding himself in half as he bows.

“You must be the one.”

“Oh Munie he is just a doll.”

When Akira rises again he sees Genya but also his wives, two female and one male omega, smiling gently. 

_ Hello,  _ he signs.  _ My name is Akira Kurusu. Thank you for welcoming me to your family. _

He can do this. 

He will do this.

With a shuddering breath, Akira links his arm with Mune’s and composes himself the best he can.

“I look forward to being an Iwai. Please take care of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I hope you're excited for Shizuko's birthday party/family meet and greet because I have been frothing at the mouth to write it!
> 
> Also I am bound by law to give any omega Akira I write either nipple or belly button piercings. Can't change fate ya know.  
> As always let me know what you think and if you're ever bored come yell with me on twitter. same name, but with a cute shigaraki icon, ya can't miss me :3


End file.
